Dangerous Ties
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Callisto Crux was asked to keep an eye on Harry Potter. Attending the wedding of Remus and Tonks seemed like the reasonable thing to do until the Death Eaters attack. Instead of Remus telling Harry to leave, Callisto grabbed the Golden Trio and apparated away from the battle. With her influence, will the war's ending change? Or will the things go differently?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****I hope that you will be nice since this is my first Harry Potter story. I have many others that I have started but I think this one will be the best of both of the others two. Now, I would like to say that if this has already been done, I write everything from my thoughts. I haven't read many Harry Potter stories and most of them are Hermione Granger/Severus Snape. Ok, sue me I have a thing for bad boys. LOL – Blushes. Now onto the first chapter...**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by Nyte Shade.**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by Nyte Shade.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(The Burrows – Remus & Tonks Wedding Reception)**

Callisto looked around the wedding and smiled as she saw Remus with Tonks. She had to admit the old wolf finally found his match in every way. Shaking her head, she looked around noticing that Harry Potter was standing off to the side. The only reason for her attendance was to keep an eye on Potter. Albus had sent a letter to her asking for her assistance. She didn't understand til she found that Tom Riddle had come back. Callisto knew tom and didn't want to cross his path again. Yet here she was, in the middle of a wedding of known Order members. The slightly removed Dark Mark was hidden underneath a glamor spell. The worse thing was it was on her neck where everyone could see, thus the glamor spell.

Just as Callisto was about to go and speak with Remus, she felt a chill run up her spine as the top of the wedding tent went up in smoke. Spells were being thrown as well as curses as Death Eaters crashed into the wedding party. Spinning around, she spotted Harry trying to get to the Weaseley girl, Ginny. Knowing she needed to get the kids out of here, she grabbed Harry and rushed off to find the other two. As soon as she found them, Callisto apparated away praying that none of the Death Eater's had seen her. She was thankful when they appeared in an alley what she believed to be London. Harry pulled away only to puke a few minutes later. The girl and boy were staring at her with weary looks. Callisto didn't say anything as she used her magic to change her clothing back to what it was originally. Her black hair was done in a braid as her blue eyes were locked on the three kids she saved. Her red lips were pulled into a smile as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's nice to meet the Golden Trio." Callisto decided to break the silence. "You might want to change into something more comfortable." She looked their tuxes over with a raised brow. "Its going to be a while before we are safe."

She didn't say anything else as she walked towards the end of the alley, keeping an eye out for anyone that looked like a Death Eater. Callisto could hear the kids behind her speaking yet she didn't pay attention to them. She felt a dark aura closing in which could only mean that a Death Eater was closing in on their location. Spinning around, Callisto rushed back over to the kids.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking between the three of them. "We have..."

Before she could finish the sentence, a curse was shot, barely missing her and the kids. She snarled as she pushed the kids back sending the Unforgivable curse, killing the Death Eater as soon as it hit him. She didn't think as she turned and grabbed the kids. In a flash they were away from the body and in the middle of a wooded area. Callisto sighed as she dropped down to the ground. Her eyes closed as she tried to push the images of the dead Death Eater out of her mind. It had been a long time since she had to use one of the Unforgivables. When a hand touched her shoulder, she couldn't help on how she reacted. Without opening her eyes, she grabbed the arm and twisted yet only when did she open her eyes, did she notice it was Ron. She quickly let go as she brushed off her clothing.

"Forgive me." Callisto said looking at the boy, rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean to harm you."

"S'right." Ron nodded as he cut his eyes to a clearing. "'Mione set up a tent. Do you want to come inside?"

He was worried about this woman coming with them yet he knew that this was needed. Callisto nodded as she allowed the boy to lead the way. As soon as she walked into the tent, she smiled and followed Ron to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. Ron took his seat as Callisto sat down across from the three kids. Harry and Hermione raised their eyes as she sat.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed.

Callisto sighed as she smiled sadly. "I received a letter from Dumbledore before he was killed." Harry nodded as she noticed the others had sad faces. "He explained that Tom Riddle had returned. I was part of the first war yet wasn't able to save your parents."

"Where you taught at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked frowning not really recognizing the womans outfit.

Callisto chuckled and shook her head. "No I wasn't taught at Hogwarts although I did go once." She smiled at them. "Albus, Remus, Madeye, Minerva and a couple others taught me in private since... well I wasn't welcomed into the school after the battle."

"Why?" Ron asked frowning.

"Because of this." She whispered dropping the concealment spell on her Dark Mark. "I was a spy for the order." Callisto could see the three kids stiffen.

"You're...you're..." Ron stuttered as his eyes were fixated on the mark on the woman's neck.

"Why is it on your neck?" Harry asked looking closer. "Snape and Malfoy's are on their arms." He looked in her eyes.

"That I can not tell you at this time." Callisto said as she looked at the boy. "I will tell you that I was very close to the Dark Lord when he was in power before you were born. It was the reason I received it on my neck. Few are able to handle the pain."

"Then you're an order member." Hermione said as she tilted her head to the side. "But spied on Voldemort."

Callisto nodded as she looked between the three of them. "You also know another spy."

"Who?" Ron asked since the other two wouldn't.

"I cant tell you that." Callisto said as she saw Ron getting rather red. "Unless you know Occlumency, as well as a master, then I wont reveal his identity."

"She's right." Harry said as his eyes locked with Callisto's. "We don't know if or when we'll have to face Voldemort or one of his other followers. The less we know the betta'."

"Alright, then what are we doing to do now?" Ron looked around to everyone.

Harry frowned as he looked at the fake Hulcrux. "We find the rest Hulcrux's and destroy them." He looked at Callisto. "Will you help us?"

Callisto nodded as she smiled at the boy. "Albus asked for me to watch over the Golden Trio." She saw Hermione blush and Ron's chest fill slightly. "Until I am needed elsewhere, I will lend my support. I see you managed to get this one."

"It's a fake." Hermione sighed as she fiddled with the locket.

"Is there anything inside?" Callisto asked as a memory of the same locket surfaced in her mind.

"A note."

Callisto frowned as she closed her eyes, she tried to remember where she had seen it then it clicked. "The Blacks." Her eyes popped open. "We need to go to the Blacks home. I remember one of the Blacks had a necklace just like this one when Voldemort came back the first time."

"Then we'll head there first." Harry nodded standing, and stretching. "First things first. It's late so why don't we hit the hay. We need a good night's rest before we need to run for our lives again." He smirked at Hermione and Ron, who snorted.

Callisto nodded as the boys grabbed their sleeping clothes and headed outside to change. Hermione pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and shirt to Callisto. The older witch smiled and nodded as she held them out, only to find they were slight smaller then she normally wore. Using her wandless, wordless magic, she was able to transform them into something a little bigger. She had more bust and longer legs then the young girl thus she needed to make some adjustments. In a short time, the girls were ready for bed. The boys knocked before entering then went to their beds getting ready to fall asleep.

"Rest peacefully." Callisto told them. "I have warded the area around us thus no one can hear us if they pass."

"Night." Hermione whispered as Ron snored.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "G'night."

Everyone settled down for the night as Callisto thought about everything that had happened thus far. Never before had she had children look up to her. It as only yesterday she was looking up to Albus, Minerva, Madeye and Remus for guidance and now she was giving guidance to three young children. Callisto prayed that her mentor was proud of who she had become. She knew that soon she would have to face her _brother._ Someone she didn't wish to ever see again yet the time was now since Harry Potter was here. She knew what needed to be done yet hoped the Gods would allow Harry to make a choice.

To stay dead...

Or live...

******(Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Head Master's Office)**

Severus Snape was looking out the window when he heard the door of his office open. He mentally sighed as he kept his face passive, turning to greet his guest. Severus stiffened when he spotted Bellatrix not far from the entrance. With Bellatrix standing there it could only mean that the Dark Lord was not far behind.

"Severus, what new has come through the hall of Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked as he slithered into the room.

"Not much my lord." Severus answered in his monotone, his hands behind his back as he stepped closer. "There is a rumor, however. In the Gryffindor house." His eyes moved to Bellatrix.

Voldemort titled his head and held out his arms. "What is this rumor, Severus?" His eyes narrowed. "Are they speaking of where Potter is?"

"No my lord." Severus answered as Bellatrix skipped around the room. His eyes moving with her. "It is of another. A girl, er woman."

Voldemort's eyes widen as his shot to Bellatrix. "Leave us." He ordered. "I wish to speak with Severus alone."

"Master..." Bellatrix started but was silenced by Voldemort hissing at her. "Yes, Master." she sounded like a wounded child as she headed out of the room where Severus and Voldemort stood.

"Please have a seat my lord." Severus offered seeing that Voldemort walked around the desk and sat in Dumbledore's seat.

He had to bite his tongue in order from saying something that would reveal him as a spy. Severus remained cool on the outside as he walked over and took a seat in front of the desk. Voldemort kept his eyes on Severus as the new head master took a seat in front of him. Severus cleared his throat before he began.

"The girl is named Callisto Crux." Severus spoke in his normal cool tone. "She was able to apparated with the boy along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weaseley. The Death Eater that did follow, was found dead in London in a dark alley."

Voldemort nodded as he sat back. "You are of great help to me, Severus." His eyes held an odd warmth, Severus needed to hold back a shiver that threatened to run through his body. "I wish to reward you with a different Dark Mark, if you will."

"A different Dark Mark, my lord?" Severus kept his panic under control.

Voldemort nodded, wondering if Bellatrix was correct about Severus Snape being a spy for the Order. "Yes, as my faithful servant these past years. I want to give you a mark that will show your rank." His eyes narrowed as he grew closer. "Yet there was only one other to receive this mark, then she betrayed me to the Order."

"My Lord?" Severus was nervous beyond belief yet he knew he had to do what he needed to survive. "I will not betray you. I have not every betrayed your trust." He looked calmly into Voldemort's eyes.

"I know." Voldemort said as he placed a hand on Severus shoulder. "You are more loyal then most. Thus the reason I wanted to give you this gift." His eyes were hiding something.

"Of course, my Lord." Severus nodded his head.

Voldemort smiled widely, showing his shark like teeth. "That is wonderful, yet I am afraid all will see it." He looked to Severus, as well as into his mind. "That would be fine with you, correct?"

Severus nodded his thoughts were filled with the privilege of receiving such a mark. "I would indeed bare it with pride."

"Good, good." Voldemort nodded moving behind Severus. "Do hold still. I do not wish to mess up."

Without warning, Voldemort grabbed a hold of the side of Severus' neck and pushed the dark power into where his hand layed while the dark mark on his arm disappeared only to reappear on his neck. Severus had his eyes squeezed tightly as he allowed the Dark Lord to do as he wished. He could only pray that once the war was over, things would be different. In what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort released Severus and moved back to the chair behind the desk and sat down.

"Now that is over, I have a task for you." Voldemort's eyes were narrowed as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Yes, my lord." Severus' throat was rather raw from what happened.

Voldemort smiled widely. "I wish you to find Callisto as well as Potter, Granger and Weaseley." He leaned back as he hands folded in front of him, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "Keep an eye on them yet do not interfere with what they are doing. I want them to come to me, here. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded as he bowed. "Yes, my lord." He raised and turned only to be stopped.

"Send Bellatrix in if you see her, would you?" Severus could see the lustful look in the Dark Lord's eye and knew what Bellatrix was around for.

"Of course, my lord." Severus hurried out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Thankfully he didn't see Bellatrix as he walked calmly out of the school. He didn't wish to rely the message knowing what it would lead to. Severus turned his thoughts back to the mark on his neck. The dark lord had moved his mark to show others he was on the Dark Lord's side. Severus couldn't help but cringe when he thought of seeing the other order members. Although they knew he was a spy, he didn't think they knew he carried the mark. For that he hoped wasn't true. As soon as he was far enough away from the school, Severus apparated to where he hoped the Order members would be.

******(A Order Safe House – 100 Miles Into The Woods Outside Hogsmeade)**

Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fluer were the first ones to arrive at the Safe house outside London. Molly, Ginny and George were the next ones to arrive. Arthur, Fred and Kingsley were the last ones to arrive. Kingsley was needed at the Ministry of Magic yet he didn't feel comfortable going just yet. Not when he believed along with everyone else, that the Dark Lord had infiltrated the Ministry. They were all sitting in the living room when Severus apparated in front of them. The twins as well as a few others grabbed their wands while Arthur, Remus and Molly looked at the man's neck. They couldn't help but notice that this dark mark was just like that of an old Order member.

"Oi, what's Snape doin' 'ere?" Tonks snapped her hand protectively covering her stomach. "Isn't he with the Dark Lord?"

"Why don't you all head head upstairs and get ready for bed?" Molly said without looking at the kids.

"But mum..." Fred started but George shook his head as he noticed the look on their parents faces. "A'right." He grumbled as he ushered the others out of the room.

Tonks, Fluer and Bill stayed put as Bill looked at his parents. "I ain't lil' any more." He looked from his mum to his dad. "Fluer and I are members as well as Tonks and Remus. I think we should be included."

"Are you able to do Occlumency?" Snape snapped at them. "Voldemort will get inside your brain and find out every little secret that is in there." His eyes narrowed.

"Of course they are able, Snape." Remus said his eyes narrowed. "Why is your mark on your neck?"

"Voldemort believes I am one of his most _loyal_ servants." Severus spat as he started to pace. "He has asked me to find a woman of Callisto Crux." There were several gasps around the room.

"How?" Remus whispered looking around. "Callisto was killed before he was able to get to Lily."

"It seems someone seen the girl at the wedding the Death Eater's crashed." His eyes went to Remus and Tonks. "Was there anyone there you didn't know?"

Both shook their heads but it was Molly, who spoke up. "I thought I saw Calli yet I couldn't be sure." She sighed as she looked at Arthur. "Did ya see anyone?"

"Did you say Calli?" Tonks said with a frown. "I remember someone writing in my wedding book by that name." She looked at Remus. "Could it have been her?"

"Sure it could have." Fred said as he skipped down the stairs.

George slide down the railing. "We seen a woman with Harry, Ron and Hermione before they took off." He looked to his brother. "Didn't they apparated?"

"If they did, then there is no telling where they are." Arthur spoke up finally. "Why did you come, Severus?" his eyes were narrowed at the spy.

Severus stiffened as he eyed Weaseley. "I believed you may need to know this." He looked to Molly. "I guess I was mistaken. If you'll excuse me, the Dark Lord has asked for my assistance in retrieving Potter, Granger, Weaseley as well as Callisto Crux."

"Snape, you do know who Callisto is don't you?" Remus asked before the Professor could take off.

Severus gritted his teeth as he eyed the others over his shoulder. "Of course, I know."

With that he spun around and apparated to the place where the dead Death Eater was found. He needed to start there in order to try and follow where they kids and woman could have gone. Severus knew that if the woman was as good as her reputation then he would one hell of a fight on his hands, if he did find them. In one way he didn't wish to find them yet in another he wanted to meet his predecessor. Severus knew that she must have been one hell of a witch in order to fool Voldemort. When Severus thought back, he could vaguely remember Callisto during part of their 5th year. She had just appeared one day walking with Lily and James. He was shocked that he noticed she had been placed in Slytherin yet the two high ranking Gryffindor's were being friendly to a Slytherin. It was about five months later, Callisto suddenly vanished. James and his 'crew' never did say anything about her until he joined the Order some time later. He then found out the truth about everything.

******(Woods – Protected Campsite – 2:00 AM)**

Callisto sat out under the stars as others slept inside the tent. She heard Ron snoring as Hermione yelled at him to turn every so often. It seemed that Harry was use to it since he slept through the who thing. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the way Hermione and Ron fought all the time. They kinda reminded her of James and Lily. Of course, with Harry around -there son- it was even more odd since he was a perfect mixture of mother and father. Shaking her head, Callisto decided she needed a few more hours of sleep before they had to get up and rush off to the Order's hideout at the old Black's place. Turning, Callisto head towards the tent only to stop when she heard voices. Frowning she turned and walked back to the place where the barrier spell ended. It didn't take her long before she spotted some snatchers walking through the woods.

"Why does the Dark Lord want these Mudbloods?" One of the Snatchers asked the leader.

"Don't know don't care." The Leader told him as he looked around. "Do you smell that?"

Callisto stiffened knowing they could smell her shampoo. The leader walked over and stood in front of her as she held her breathe. She didn't want any of them to try and come closer since they would find out that their was a barrier spell in place.

"I don't smell anything." The first snatcher said as he shifted the witch on his shoulder. "Can we hurry it up? This bitch ain't light."

"We do need to hurry," The single female in the group said. "The Dark Lord wants these things as soon as possible. Remember the last time we were late on a delivery."

The leader snorted as he turned and headed back over to the other snatchers. "Yeah, yeah." He turned and looked back to where Callisto was standing yet couldn't see her. "The sooner we find Potter and Crux then the sooner we can get payed."

Callisto let a breathe out as soon as all of the Snatchers were gone from her sight. She turned only to see that Harry was standing behind her with wide eyes. She could see the questions in his eyes as she stood there. Callisto held out her hand as she walked towards the boy.

"Harry?" She whispered not sure if any other snatchers were around.

Harry shook his head as he turned his head to where the Snatchers were standing. "They're lookin' fer me and you?"

"Yes." She couldn't lie to the boy. There was no telling what he had heard.

"I think I know who you are." Harry said as his eyes went back to Callisto's. "Your last name isn't Crux, is it?"

Callisto sighed and shook her head. "No it's not." She held the boys eyes. "You can not say anything to either Ron or Hermione. I cant have them knowing who I am. When the time comes I will reveal who I am but at that time I need you to stand by me."

"Are you anything like _him_?" Harry frowned his hand twitching.

Callisto smiled as she gestured to the scar over her eye. "He did this to me since I refused his service." She sighed as she started walking towards the tent. "I also know why you can hear the snakes and the Hulcrux's. I believe you know as well."

"You wont say anything to them." Harry turned his eyes to her. "Will you? I don't want them to worry." She could see the tears threatening to fall.

"Your secret is safe with me." Callisto nodded placing an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Harry nodded as he leaned into the embrace. "And I'll keep yours." He couldn't help but feel as if a mother was holding him. "You knew my parents. What were they like?"

"Let's get some sleep then we'll speak about your parents." Callisto told the boy as they headed into the tent only to find that Hermione and Ron were sleeping in the same bed.

Callisto chuckled as she shook her head, heading to her own cot. Harry stared for a moment then waved his hand, closing the curtains to their small little alcove. He followed Callisto's lead and headed to bed. He did want to know of his parents yet right now there were other pressing matters to attend to. One of them was after him as well as Callisto. Harry prayed that he would be able to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. He couldn't help but feel that something was coming that would test their faith in each other. Remembering what Callisto said, harry wondered if she had seer blood running through her veins.

Not to mention, why Dumbledore asked for her help?

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok here is my first Harry Potter story. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I am having to write it. I know that you will like the little twist and turns I have coming. Hopefully none of you are able to tell who Callisto is related to? If you do, let me know by a PM. Now what do you think will happen when they go to find the necklace the Black brother took? Will things go differently? Or will things go worse then before?**

******~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****I hope that you will be nice since this is my first Harry Potter story. I have many others that I have started but I think this one will be the best of both of the others two. Now, I would like to say that if this has already been done, I write everything from my thoughts. I haven't read many Harry Potter stories and most of them are Hermione Granger/Severus Snape. Ok, sue me I have a thing for bad boys. LOL – Blushes. Now onto the next chapter...**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by Nyte Shade.

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by Nyte Shade.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Outside The Order's Building – 8:00 AM)**

Callisto stared for a few seconds as she looked onto the building in front of her and the other three. It had been years since she stepped foot into this place. Shaking herself, Callisto walked slowly, eyes moving everywhere in case of danger, towards the front door. Hermione, Harry and Ron were close behind her as she opened the door and allowed the others to follow in behind her. Once they were in and the door was shut, a loud groan sounded as an image of Dumbledore rushed towards them. Harry, Hermione and Ron were frozen to their spots as Callisto stood there in front of them, waiting for the 'ghost' to disappear.

"Wh-What was th-that?" Ron said in a shaky voice as his eyes were locked on the place where the 'ghost' disappeared.

"I suppose it was a security measure." Hermione said as she walked about Ron and Harry standing beside Callisto. "You said one of the Black's had the necklace first." She looked at the only adult with them.

"Yes, it was Regulus Arcturus Black." Callisto told them as she headed towards his door. "We'll check there first."

Harry and Ron nodded as they headed into the room, where Callisto stopped. Hermione stayed next to the other female as she thought about something. Regulus wanted to rid the world of the Hulcrux yet without the Gryffindor's sword or a Basilisk tooth, he wouldn't have been able. Callisto was thinking along the similar lines yet she couldn't help but wonder if this place had a home goblin like the others.

"Is there a goblin working here?" She asked Hermione causing Ron and Harry to stop.

"Yeah, Kreature." Ron said in a disgusted voice. "Not a nice fellow if ya ask me." He shook his head starting to look where he stopped.

Callisto's eyes narrowed as she remembered the goblin. "Kreature, come here!" She called for him as she knew instantly what Regulus did with the necklace. "If you don't arrive in the..."

"Yes, mistress." Kreature appeared cringing back as he realized who called him. "What can Kreature do for mistress?"

"You know of the necklace that Regulus had?" Callisto knelt down in front of the goblin.

"Yes."

Callisto could see the eyes widen of the three kids. "What did he do with it?" Kreature kept glancing at Hermione. "Kreature..."

"Regulus couldn't destroy the necklace and gave to Kreature to destroy." Kreature looked at Ron then Harry finally back to Callisto. "Kreature couldn't destroy the necklace either. Had to hide it away until a wizard came and stole the thing. Kreature hoped he would destroy it."

"What did the wizard look like?" Ron asked the little goblin.

Kreature growled but stopped when Callisto hit the thing over the head. "Sorry, mistress." He mumbled as he fiddled with his hands. "He was shorter then the boy with the scar. Ugly looking and rather unpleasant."

"Mundungus." Callisto snarled as her hands were clenched at her side. "You may go." She told the goblin as she stood. "That little git is gonna get it."

"Callisto?" Hermione said trying to make sure the woman was alright. "Mundungus was the one that disappeared on Madeye when we were moving Harry."

"I know." Callisto spat as she started to pace. "Do any of you know where he might be?"

Harry shivered. "Diagon alley, the dark area." He said as Hermione and Ron stared at him. "What? He was there when he spied on Draco and the other Death Eaters. Everyone knows that the only safe place for Death Eaters."

"Then that's where we're gonna be heading next." Callisto said as she headed out of the door. "Take a breather then get your shit together. If it's where I think, then we're gonna have one hell of a time trying to get the bloody thing."

Callisto headed into the meeting room praying that one of them left something to drink. She would no doubt need it if they had to go up against the Ministry. It wasn't something she was looking forward to. Finding some firewhiskey, she poured herself a glass and downed it in one gulp. Hearing someone clear their throat behind her, Callisto turned to see the three kids were standing there with a frown on their face. She raised a brow as she poured another glass and downed it just as the first. Setting the glass down, she turned to them and tilted her head.

"Ready?" She asked them seeing them fiddle with their hands. "Don't tell me you are scared?"

"Of course we bloody are." Ron snapped as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

Callisto shook her head. "Just don't worry about anything." She told him walking towards the three of them. "Harry do you have the cloak of invisibility?"

"Y-Yes." Harry didn't understand how this woman knew about it.

"Do any of you know how to do the Disillusion charm?"

Hermione nodded as she looked to the others. "I do." She didn't understand what Callisto was up to. "Why do we need that?"

"First we need to find Mundungus," Callisto told them as she leaned against the table behind her. "Then we have to get the locket. If I can only guess, someone in the ministry has it but we need to be sure."

"Let's go then." Harry said as he held out his hand.

Callisto shook her head. "I can help but think the ministry still has a tracer on you." She took his arm but waited til the others grabbed. "So I am going to take us."

In a blink of an eye, the four of them were gone.

******(Diagon Alley – 9:00 AM)**

Callisto, Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared only for Hermione and Callisto to cast the Disillusion spell while Harry and Ron hid under the cape of invisibility. They kept their eyes open for Mundungus or any other Death Eaters they needed to stay away from. Callisto didn't feel like fighting them at the time since they didn't have much longer before Voldemort came after her and Harry. Not to mention the other two that were guilty by association. Shaking herself, she saw that Hermione stopped.

"There." She whispered as she pointed into another dark alley. "I can barely see him."

"Then that's where we're goin'." Callisto told them as she saw a thumb up not to far from where Hermione stood.

They moved quietly through the street and hurried in the alley way. Circling Mundungus before he knew what happened, they revealed themselves one at a time. The only thing was when he spotted Callisto he started to shake. Callisto raised a brow at the little sleaze ball and wondered if he had changed since he was in school. Harry and Ron were behind him as Hermione stood next to Callisto. Mundungus knew that he was caught.

"C-Callisto." He tried to hide his fear but Callisto could see right through his pathetic attempt to lie. "Wh-What are you doin' here?" Mundungus wondered if he had enough time to call the dark lord.

"Regulus had a locket that was given to the house goblin." Callisto started as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, holding him up that way he wouldn't fall. "The house goblin said that you were the one who came and took it. What did you do with the locket, Mundungus?"

"I...I don't..." Mundungus tried to lie yet Callisto knew what he was doing.

"Don't bloody piss me off, Mun." She narrowed her eyes as she used his old nickname. "Ya know how I can be if I'm pissed." Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped back slightly.

"It...It was... a... a woman." Mundungus tried to keep his cool. "Sh-She had a b-big pink b-bow. She even b-bought it f-for little of n-nothing." He cringed back praying that this woman wouldn't kill him. He knew she was capable.

Callisto dropped the pathetic excuse for a wizard. "If you're lying, I'll be back." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Obliviate."

The three younger witch and wizards watched in shock as she took most of the man's memories. Hermione could tell she was taking his memories, feelings and thoughts of what happened when they appeared to him. His memory would be a blank slate. She couldn't help a whimper that escaped her lips. Ron was beside her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Harry stood on the other side with a hand on her shoulder. Callisto finished and turned to see Hermione crying softly. She walked over and raised the girls head.

"You did what was needed." Callisto knew what happened. "With no memories of you or the world you are in, they can not be used against you. Once this is over, you can find your parents once again." She wiped the tear, that trailed down her cheek, away with her thumb.

Hermione lunged at Callisto, wrapping her arms around the older witch and hugged her with everything she had. Callisto didn't know what to do thus just held the girl as they stood there. She could only pray no one would hear her weeping and come to check. That would be rather odd. After a few minutes, Hermione got her emotions under control and stepped back, nodding.

"I'm ready, sorry about that." She sniffed as Ron placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Callisto told the girl. "Now are you guys ready?" She looked between the three of them. "We can't go barging in thus we need to use a little potion I believe you know about. Very well actually." She smirked when Harry sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Polyjuice." Harry whispered defeated, causing Hermione and Ron to cringe.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ron asked looking at the container.

Callisto nodded as Hermione snorted, crossing her arms. "Of course we need to do this." Hermione said in a harsh tone. "Do you want you know who to die?"

"Sorry," Ron gulped as he backed away from Hermione, a step or two. "and you know I do." His own eyes hardened. "He killed Madeye and Dumbledore."

"Alright you guys..." Harry tried to break them up but when he swayed, Callisto was able to grab him.

As soon as they grabbed a hold of her, Callisto apparated them away from the towns. She needed a calm place to make sure that Harry was fine. She knew what Voldemort was doing and could only pray it was in her abilities to help Harry push him out of his mind. When they appeared, Hermione and Ron backed away as Harry started to thrash his head from side to side. Callisto hurried as she layed him down then went to his head, holding it between her hands. She closed her eyes as she pushed her mind into his. It wasn't as hard as she had hoped and when she did enter, Voldemort hissed something then backed out of Harry's mind. Opening her eyes, Callisto saw that Ron and Hermione were standing there with their eyes locked on her and Harry. She looked down to see that Harry was opening his eyes. Callisto moved back and tried to catch her breathe, it seemed to her that she had run a long way, since she was really out of breathe. Using a wordless, wandless spell, Callisto was able to heal her body just as Ron was helping Harry stand.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked helping Harry brush off some of the pine needles that he accumulated while he was laying on the ground.

"Yeah," Harry shook his head. "_He_ was trying to get into my mind but for some reason he was afraid of Callisto. He knew that she was there with me."

Callisto finally was able to catch her breathe. "That's because of the fact he is afraid of me for good reason." She brushed herself off. "Now are you ready to head to the Ministry of Magic?"

"As we'll ever be." Hermione said as she looked at the her friends.

Callisto nodded as she handed a small vile to each person, other then herself. "I'll be hidden the entire time." She told them as she watched them change into the people they were suppose to be. "Now remember, we need to find out where the necklace is."

"And when we find it?" Ron asked, looking rather odd looking as someone else.

"We get out of there and figure out a way to destroy it." Harry said as his eyes narrowed.

******(Malfoy's Manor – Sitting Room – 10:00 AM)**

Lucius held Narcissa as the Dark Lord paced the entire length of the room. Draco stood to the side behind his mother, looking at the ground. Bellatrix was playing with her knife as she watched her lord pace. It wasn't a few minutes later that Severus walked through the door. His eyes held no warmth as he knelt in front of the Dark Lord.

"Rise Severus." Voldemort hissed as his eyes locked on his faithful servant. "What news do you have for me?"

"I was able to find out they are looking for a locket." He said standing with his hands crossed behind his back. "It also seems they are traveling by apparating to places."

Voldemort growled as his eyes narrowed. "I was able to see Callisto with Potter." He wasn't that happy about the fact. "Is she helping him or us?"

"Him, my lord." Severus said as he cut his eyes to Lucius. "It seems that Mundungus was caught and was made to speak about the necklace he stole for Umbridge."

"Does she still have the necklace?" Voldemort needed to know if she did.

"Yes she does." Severus saw Bellatrix clap her hands gleefully. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Send some Death Eaters and keep an eye on the woman." Voldemort knew that Umbridge was on his side and was good at her job. "I do not need Harry to find the necklace."

Severus nodded as he took off to the place where some of the Death Eater's were hanging around. As soon as he left, Voldemort turned to Bellatrix.

"I want you to go as well." Voldemort saw that she believed Snape to be a traitor. "Do not harm him in any way. He has proven his loyalty over and over again."

Bellatrix frowned but nodded. "Yes, my lord."

With that she took off to keep an eye on Snape as well as make sure that those filthy mudbloods don't get their hands on her master's relics. She knew that even if Voldemort didn't believe her, Severus Snape was indeed a traitor and she would prove it. All she needed was the time and place to prove that Severus was helping the other side. Then Voldemort would give her the ultimate Dark Mark.

******(Outside Ministry Of Magic – 1:00 PM)**

Callisto walked behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they entered the Ministry of Magic. She could see that the guards were rather suspicious of anyone that walked through the doors.

"Do not act out of character." She whispered to the three of them while no one else could hear. "Get into the elevator."

Harry nodded slightly as he steered the others towards the elevators. Once inside, Callisto looked at each of them. "Stay calm."

"That's easy for you ta say." Ron whispered in a harsh tone. "This is not me." He sounded like he was whining.

"Really Ronald?" Hermione snapped as she shook in her heels. "What if I..."

Her sentence was cut off by the elevator door opening. Ron swallowed as he stepped out and Umbridge walked in. Everyone in the elevator stiffened as Umbridge went about the day.

"Oh there you are dear." Umbridge smiled at Hermione. "Well are you ready for the trial?" She batted her eyes to the 'woman'.

"Yes, Mrs. Umbridge." Hermione said in her most adult like voice.

It was then that the elevator door opened again. Umbridge looked at Harry with a look that told him he was suppose to do something. Callisto sighed mentally as she nudged him towards the door. Harry nodded as he squeezed pass Umbridge and Hermione as he stopped just outside the door. Before he could say anything, the door of the elevator closed, heading further down. Callisto placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder allowing the girl to know she was safe. Hermione relaxed slightly until the door opened once again and Umbridge started out the door before she turned to look at her. Callisto once again had to nudge a kid into action. Hermione followed as she let Callisto lead her where she needed to go. Once Umbridge and Hermione were sitting, a girl was lead out.

Callisto let the words fall to the way side as she walked soundlessly towards Umbridge. Just as soon as she raised her arms to grab the necklace, the doors opened revealing Harry and Ron. The woman cried out her husbands name and rushed towards the man she thought was her husband. Ron stiffened as he placed his arms around her in a comforting manner but his eyes were full of confusion. Callisto took the distraction as it came and grabbed the necklace whispering the release spell. Once it was off the woman's neck her hands flew upwards until she realized the necklace was gone. Before she could move, Umbridge looked up to see four people holding her necklace. She turned to the guards and pointed to the four perpetrators.

"GRAB THEM!" Umbridge couldn't believe that three snot nose brats along with an Ex Death Eater could enter a place as secure as this.

Callisto snarled as she pushed the kids towards the door. "GO!"

She ordered as she pulled her wand out as she threw wandless spells towards the guards that were coming after them. Callisto rushed out behind them as she noticed that Hermione was running towards the floo's. She had to admit this girl knew her stuff as they neared the floo she prayed would work. It was at that time that a siren sounded and the gates over the floo's started to come down. Callisto grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione's hands and tumbled into a floo that was closer then the others. Half way through, Callisto could see that others were after them. She then prayed as she apparated out of the floo and someplace she prayed was safe. Yet when they appeared, Callisto could hear a groan from one of the kids. Spinning around, she saw that Hermione was putting some kind of liquid on Ron's shoulder. Callisto felt bad but she had to do that. It was a chance she had to take.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked as he stood there looking between Ron, Hermione and Callisto.

"I...I..." Hermione stammered as she tried to explain since she didn't understand, she didn't apparated them.

Callisto grabbed Hermione's bag. "It was my fault." She whispered grabbing the tent and using her wand to set it up. "I knew as soon as we landed, a death eater would be right behind us." She sighed turning to look at the boy. "He'll need some rest and a warm meal."

"What about the Hulcrux?" Harry asked looking at the necklace in Callisto's hand.

"I'll take care of it until we have a means to destroy the bloody thing." Callisto slipped it into her pocket. "Can he be moved Hermione?"

"Yes, but I'll need to keep an eye on him." She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry?" Callisto asked, the boy nodded knowing what she wanted.

While Harry and Hermione placed Ron in the tent, Callisto walked around and placed a barrier/concealment spell in case any more snatchers were roaming the forest for those students that didn't wish to go to school. Securing the area was done in a few minutes, which allowed her to wander around the woods she had protected. She didn't need any kind of animal, wild or other wise, sneaking up on them at night. Seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary, she turned back towards the tent in time to see Hermione walk out with tears running down her face. Callisto could feel her heart breaking as she walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. She didn't know what made her do such a thing but she knew the girl needed some kind of comfort. In a few minutes, Hermione stopped crying as she pulled back from the older witch. Hermione had to admit this woman was a lot caring then other witches she had seen.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered wiping her eyes. "I don't know what come over me."

Callisto shook her head smiling, "Don't worry about it sweet heart." She placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Even though my mum was killed when I was younger, I still remember wishing she was around when I needed her."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "I just worry if this war is going to change me for the better or worse."

"War is one of those things that can ruin a great person or build a weak one." Callisto said as she sat down, Hermione following her lead. "When I was fighting, I could only speak with three people. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Madeye. After I had to leave school, other forgot about me. That was until Voldemort grew into power. I was the first he came to when he wished to take over the world and made it where Muggle born witches were outlawed. Where only those of pure blood can learn the knowledge they give at Magical Schools."

"Are you a Pure Blood?" Hermione asked not really wanting to hurt the woman's feelings if she wasn't.

Callisto shook her head. "No." She smirked as she cut her eyes to Hermione. "Do you want to know something? Something a lot of people don't realize?"

"Okay." Hermione was quick to answer.

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort, the Dark Lord is a muggle born wizard." Callisto could see the shock on the girls face. "That is one thing he never wanted his followers to know. He even killed his parents to keep his secret. If anyone knew, he made them swear their allegiance to him or he would kill them."

"Is that why you have that mark?" Hermione asked pointing to the disfigured Dark Mark on her neck. "You knew of him and he threatened to kill you."

Callisto nodded as she looked at her watch. "Yes." She turned to the girl, who just happened to yawn widely. "And I believe it's time to relax a little. Ron needs his rest as well as you and Harry. We also need to figure out a way to destroy the necklace."

"If we had the sword, we could destroy it that way." Hermione said as they entered the tent.

"It was stolen, Hermione." Harry said as he stepped out from the eating area. "I fixed something for us. Ron woke a few minutes ago and ate a sandwich."

Callisto nodded as she headed over and noticed that there was some kind of stew sitting on the table. "This is great, thank you Harry."

"I didn't know you could cook?" Hermione said as she sat down.

Harry shrugged as he blushed. "I had to when I lived with my aunt." He sat down and started on his own. "If I didn't know how to cook, I would have been dead along time ago."

"What are we doing to do now?" Ron asked as he shuffled into the room. "We need to destroy the necklace, not to mention, there are other Hulcrux's that we need to find and destroy." He looked a little pale as he sat beside Hermione.

Callisto looked at her watch and noticed it was getting late. "We'll figure it out tomorrow." She told them as she started to clean the table once the other two were done eating. "Why don't you, Harry and Hermione go to bed? I can finish things up here."

Harry nodded as he hurried out of the small area and towards his own. As soon as he was inside, the small private screen slide down covering the area he was using. Hermione looked at Ron with a frown as she tried to help him stand. Callisto could see that the boy was slightly wobbly on his feet thus she headed over and took the boys other arm. They were able to walk him into his 'room' and layed him on the bed. Hermione was about to help Ron with his shirt when Callisto stopped her.

"If you don't mind, I would like to try something." She looked between the two of them. "Since I was at fault for what happened, I would like to see if I can heal some of it."

Ron nodded as he layed down. He couldn't help but wince when his shoulder pulled slightly. Hermione stood to the side as Callisto walked around and knelt by his right shoulder. Holding her hands out, and over the wounded shoulder, Callisto pulled on her powers of healing. One thing a lot of people didn't know about her was that she was witch and a healer. The Japanese called them priestess or miko's yet Callisto called herself a Healer. Sometimes it would work, other times it would barely heal the wound. Ron opened his eyes and stared as Callisto's hands started to glow a purple color. Hermione was stunned as she saw this happen. She had heard of Healers yet never met one in person. Harry could feel the magic in the air which caused him to hurry to Ron's room. When he saw that Callisto was knelt over Ron with her hands hovering over his sore shoulder, Harry saw a faint outline of white as she stopped them opened her eyes as the magic returned into her.

"How are you feeling now?" Callisto asked looking at the boy's shoulder.

Ron moved his shoulder a slight bit then looked at the person that healed him. "It's a little sore but I think it's because of how it happened." He took off the sling. "I can move it but it's still a little sore. Thanks."

"Not a problem." Callisto whispered as she stood only to crumble to her knees. "Can one of you help me to bed? I haven't used that power for some time."

Harry nodded as Hermione walked over to make sure that Ron was indeed alright. He helped Callisto into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep from exhaustion. It had been years since she used her healing powers yet it felt wonderful to help someone again. Harry waited a few minutes before he knew she was asleep then hurried back to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. There were things they needed to discuss without the older woman sitting and listening.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author note – Here is the next chapter. I cant believe I only have one review. ONE! Come on guys, I don't know if you like it if ya don't tell me...sighs... oh well. I hope you will review and tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think about what I revealed about Voldemort, Tom Riddle? Does anyone know how Callisto got the scar? Other then when she left the Death Eaters? Not to mention they still have another Hulcrux to find and one to destroy. Will Harry find the sword or will another find it?Stay tuned to find out more, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****I hope that you will be nice since this is my first Harry Potter story. I have many others that I have started but I think this one will be the best of both of the others two. Now, I would like to say that if this has already been done, I write everything from my thoughts. I haven't read many Harry Potter stories and most of them are Hermione Granger/Severus Snape. Ok, sue me I have a thing for bad boys. LOL – Blushes. Now onto the next chapter...**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Unknown Wooded Area, Campsite – The Next Morning, 8:00 AM)**

Callisto woke up suddenly when she heard some one yell. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her wand and cased a clothing spell. Callisto rushed outside, as soon as she was dressed, to see that Ron was standing in front of Hermione and Harry with a very red face, his hands clenched at his side and he gritted his teeth. She could tell by his posture that the boy was beyond pissed. She swallowed as she walked cautiously over to them but stood a little ways back. Ron knew she was there but Hermione and Harry had no clue.

"Ron, please think about this." Hermione tried to plead with him. "We need to stick together."

Ron grew redder. "Why should I, Hermione?" His eyes were narrowed as he took a step forward. "Why should I stay here when I found the girl, I love, kissing someone else? No I refuse to stick around in this bloody tent while you two make googoo eyes at each other."

With that he turned and walked out of the concealment barrier spell and apparated to only god knows where. Hermione sank to the ground as she cried over Ron leaving. Harry went to comfort her but she pushed him away and took off just to the edge of the barrier. Callisto looked to Harry and held out her hand to the boy who still sat on the ground where Hermione and thrown him.

"Come on then," She said helping him up. "Why don't we talk about why Ron left over some tea?" Callisto lead the stunned boy into the tent.

"I really don't know what happened." Harry said as he sat down at the table. "Hermione and I were talking then the next thing I knew, Ron rushed us and tried to hex me. Hermione came to my defense and the he started saying things that made no sense. He was standing there for a while staring at us yet he swore I kissed her and she kissed me back." He shook his head, not knowing what was going on.

Callisto frowned as she reached into her pocket. That's when she realized it was gone. The locket, necklace, or Hulcrux whatever you wanted to call it wasn't in her pocket as it should have been. She cut her eyes to Harry.

"Do you know where the necklace is?" She prayed that he did.

Harry frowned and nodded pulling it out of his pocket. "Hermione and I tried to wear it but we found it caused us to became angrier." he looked to Callisto. "Why?"

"I believe the Hulcrux caused Ron to see something he has been fearing for a long time." Callisto sighed as she sat down with a tea pot in her hands. "Part of Voldemort's soul is inside the necklace. Thus it was his soul's desire to destroy those who kept it. If you don't mind, I would like to keep a hold of it. It seems not to bother me." She held out her hand.

Harry frowned and looked down at the necklace. He could see where the necklace was whispering things into his ear. He couldn't make out what it was but he could feel the pure evil inside the thing. Steeling himself, Harry handed it over and noticed that Callisto wasn't infected by the tainted necklace. That was in of it's self a shock since him and Hermione were infected by the evil of the necklace.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked after he wiped his hands off on his pants.

"We need to figure out where the next Hulcrux will be." Callisto said as she looked towards the tents entrance. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Harry frowned and shrugged as he stood. "I don't know." He headed over to the entrance. "I should go and check on her."

"No, I'll go." Callisto told him as she stood and headed out the entrance.

It didn't take her long before she found the girl curled up on the ground. She sighed as she picked her up and took her back to the tent. A light snow fall had come thus creating a white landscape. The temperature wasn't as warm as she hoped yet she knew the tent was a lot warmer then the weather outside. When she entered the tent, Harry was at her side in an instant with a couple of blankets.

"What happened?" He asked staring at Hermione with wide eyes. "Is she ok?"

Callisto nodded not trusting her voice. "Warming spell... please."

She cut her eyes to the boy. It took him a second before he nodded, grabbed his wand and cast a warming spell over them. Callisto sighed as she felt the feeling coming back into her hands. She cut her eyes to Harry and found him with his back turned for privacy. She knew that she needed to hurry since the girl's clothing was wet from the snow that melted on her as it fell. In a flash, she was able to change her clothing and Hermione's clothing. She cleared her throat for Harry.

"Harry, I need help putting her into bed." Callisto called to the boy's back.

"Are you descent?" Harry asked before turning around.

Callisto growled as she answered. "Yes, now bloody get over here!"

Harry swallowed as he hurried to her side and helped her stand Hermione up on her own. Even though the girl was out of it, she was able to walk with the help of Callisto and Harry. Callisto could only hope that Ron was alright. She wished he would have waited til she checked over his shoulder yet she could understand the heartache that accompanied the thought of the one you love kissing another. Pushing the thoughts that tried to push to the forefront of her mind, Callisto focused on the task of getting Hermione into bed and warm. She did have to admit that Harry was very good with his magic since instead of just warming them up, he warmed the entire tent.

"The tent seemed to be easier to heat then the both of you." Harry told her as if reading her thoughts. "Do...Do you know Legilimens?" He cut his eyes everywhere but Callisto's face.

"Yes." She told him as she tucked the girl into bed. "Was there a reason why you asked?" Callisto stood and headed to her own room.

Harry kept his back to her as he heard her move. "Professor Snape was helping me with Occlumency but..."

"Would you like me to try and teach you?" Callisto asked, touching his shoulder when she finished changing her own clothes.

Harry blushed. "If you don't mind." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Voldemort keeps trying to get into my head to learn things about my friends and past life. I want to keep him out but its' not as easy as Snape said it would be."

"Of course it's not." Callisto chuckled cutting her eyes to Harry. "Why don't we try this outside? Its almost noon and I believe Hermione needs to rest a few hours before we move again."

Harry nodded as he lead the way. Callisto followed him out of the tent until they arrived to a small open patch not far from the tent. Callisto looked at Harry as he held out his wand. She couldn't help the smirk as she took her wand out as well. Even though she could use any of her magic wandless she only used her wand for the purpose of a duel. She held her wand at the ready, Harry copied her movements and narrowed his eyes as they stood in a dueling stance.

"Legilimens!" Callisto hissed as she broke into his mind. "Push me out."

_~A young Harry Potter sat in front of every, scared to death as the female professor, Minerva McGonagall, placed the sorting hat on his head~_

Callisto pulled out when she felt the slightest push. She shook her head as she walked over and pulled Harry to his feet. "You need to learn to do better then that if you want to stand a chance with Voldemort."

"It's hard." Harry said in a slightly whining tone.

Callisto narrowed her eyes and was about to say something until she spotted a glowing light blue light in the distance. "What's that?"

She pointed it out to Harry. He turned and saw just as it transformed into a doe. Callisto's eyes widen as she whispered Harry's mothers name. She knew he caught it but she felt the need to follow. She could hear Harry behind her as they walked through the woods. Both her and Harry were following the blue doe that was leading them somewhere. Neither of them were speaking as they walked deeper into the forest. Callisto could hear twigs snapping under their feet as they walked yet she couldn't tell if anyone else was out there. Including Snatchers. It wasn't long before the doe stopped and bowed it's head towards a frozen pond. Callisto frowned as she peered down into the pond then gasped at what she spotted.

"Harry, look!" She pointed to the spot where you could see through the ice.

The sword of Gryffindor was lying innocently on the bottom of the lake. Harry gasped as well when he spotted the sword that was missing yet he couldn't understand how in the world it got to this location. Harry turned his eyes to Callisto and stiffened as he noticed she was down to her bra and knickers. He blinked a couple of times as he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. Harry quickly turned away before Callisto turned to see him staring at her.

"I want you to stay here, Harry." Callisto told the boy as she gathered her courage. "If I get trapped, I want you to get me out of there. But only if I have the sword."

Callisto knew the boy looked yet was glad when he turned away. She was nervous about being half naked in front of a young boy, since she never got this far undressed with the few men she had been with. Her scars were something from a horror scene which caused most guys to be quickly turned off yet this boy seemed to not notice them. She suppose they had faded with the lack of sun light. Shaking herself she pulled herself together and jumped into the water. She had to admit it was bloody freezing.

"Ok." Harry said watching her dive into the icy water.

He was lying through his teeth since he wouldn't care if she had the sword or not. If Callisto was in trouble he would dive in to save her. She had done much more for them so far.

******(Few Feet Away – Cloaked By A Concealment Spell – 2:00 PM)**

Severus Snape watched as Harry Potter and Callisto Crux walked through the woods following his Patronus. He was shocked that Callisto believed it to be Lily's. Which in away it was since she was his greatest memory when he had spoken to Dumbledore that night. Other times, it was of a large crow, his animagus when he transformed. He could remember the few months that Callisto was at Hogwarts. They were his brightest yet when she left, he felt his heart ripped out. It was then he found out why she had been removed from the school. There were death threats on her life since some of the others outside the Order found out her true origins. As he watched her now, he could feel his heart skip a beat which it hadn't done in a long time. When Potter promised to get Callisto out of the water only if she had the sword, Severus could see right through his lie. It was rather easy to use a wordless Legilimens spell as Harry was intent on the woman that dove into the water. Severus could also see in the corner of his eye, that Ron Weaseley finally decided to return. He could only guess what happened for the boy to return.

As soon as Callisto hit the water, Severus could see the water freeze over where she entered. Harry yelled her name as he hurried out to the hole. Ron showed up yelling about something as Harry used his magic to break another hole in the ice. Callisto was pulled out as she grabbed a hold of the Gryffindor sword. Ron created a blanket out of his coat and wrapped the cold woman inside of it. Harry looked at Ron yet Severus couldn't tell what they were saying to each other. Just as he was about to get closer, his neck started to burn worse then his arm ever did. Snarling, Severus spun around and walked a few feet before he apparated to where the Dark Lord was waiting for him. When he appeared, it was in front of Malfoy manor. His eyes narrowed as he walked through the gate and into the house. Death Eaters' were sitting at a table with Voldemort sitting at the head. He looked to Severus as soon as the Professor entered the room. Voldemort smiled as he motioned for Severus to take a seat that was to his left.

"You were not busy were you?" Voldemort asked Severus as he took a seat.

Severus shook his head slightly. "No, my lord." He kept his Occlumency up as he looked to Voldemort. "I was just trying to find the trail of Callisto and the other three."

Voldemort nodded as he turned his attention to the woman that was suspended in the air. "For all those who do not know of our guest, she is or should I say was a professor at Hogwarts." He pulled out Lucius' wand and moved the woman onto the table, allowing her to hover over it just a few feet. "If she had her way, Muggle's and those of Magic origins would mate."

"Filth." Bellatrix gagged as she looked scornfully at the woman. "You should just kill her, my lord. Her kind is just as bad as those who are born from muggles. I bet she was in league with Harry Potter." She spat the boys name.

Voldemort looked lovingly towards Bellatrix. "I thank you for your concerns, my lovely." He smiled as Bellatrix blushed. "However, I believe Nagini is rather hungry. Avada Kedavra!" He waited a few minutes. "Nagini, dinner."

As soon as the killing curse hit the woman, she was instantly killed. Bellatrix clapped her hand as if she was a child. She squealed when Nagini slithered onto the table and devoured the muggle teacher. Severus could see the eyes of his acquaintance at Hogwarts. He had known she was missing yet Minerva never did say anything about what she would doing to find the woman. Now he understood that no matter how much Professor McGonagall wanted to save the woman, she was as soon as Voldemort had the woman she was as good as dead. It wasn't long before Nagini slithered back over to its' master and creator.

"Now, the second reason I have called you all here." Voldemort whispered petting Nagini as the snake slithered back behind him. "Callisto Crux is back."

Whispers started as soon as the older Death Eater's heard the name. "My lord?" Bellatrix whispered in a questioning manner. "Can I kill her and Harry for you? It would be my pleasure."

"You may kill Callisto, Bellatrix." Voldemort would allow her that. "However, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. Is that understood?" His eyes narrowed as he gazed around the table. "Now, I would also like you to meet my newest left hand." He held his hand out to Snape.

Bella pouted as she sat on his right even though she also had the neck Dark Mark. "Why is he there?" She cut her eyes to her Lord and Master. "I thought you didn't want anyone else sitting there..."

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled at the woman, making her slump in her chair as Severus raised a brow to her. "As much as I care for you, my dear, you must learn to keep your mouth shut."

"My Lord, if I may return to where I was currently." Snape said as he bowed his head. "I believe I was getting closer to the group." He prayed he would be allowed and not anyone else.

Voldemort looked at Severus for a moment and smiled. "I believe it is time for you to return to your duties at Hogwarts." He told the Headmaster. "I shall allow Bella and the others to go see if it was indeed a good lead."

"Of course, my lord." Severus stood and bowed to Voldemort, kissing his hand then turned and walked slowly out of the room as if he was in no hurry although he needed to speak to Minerva as soon as he was able.

Severus didn't know if Minerva knew about this girl and if she did, Severus had a right to know. It was a long time ago and his memories were fussy yet he could barely remember her walking through the halls with James and Lily. She had even protected him against James when him Sirius and Remus came since he fought back when Sirius started shit with him. Shaking his head, Severus apparated as soon as he was outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

******(Campsite – 3:30 PM)**

Hermione woke up as soon as Harry and Ron rushed inside with Callisto, wrapped in a blanket, along with the sword of Gryffindor. She was at their side as she took Callisto from them and helped her into the room she was using as her own. Shutting the curtains, Callisto was helped to change and warm up as the boys headed back outside to get rid of the necklace. Harry handed the sword to Ron as he layed the necklace on the ground. Ron looked a little confused as he looked at the sword, the necklace then back to Harry.

"Um...Harry?" Ron couldn't help but wonder why Harry was giving him the sword to destroy the necklace.

"You need to do it Ron." Harry said as his eyes locked on the necklace. "As soon as I speak to it, you need to hit it as hard as you can with the sword. Do you understand?" He cut his eyes to Ron then back to the necklace.

"Sure, mate." Ron nodded as he gripped the sword as sweat ran down his face.

Harry wasted no time as he spoke to it. A dark cloud engulfed Ron as he saw a scene were Harry and Hermione were making love to each other and talking down to him. Instead of hurting him, it just pissed him off enough to raise the sword and bring it down on the necklace. Harry sighed as Ron fell to his knees. It wasn't until they heard the girls screaming that they jumped to their feet and rushed back to camp only to see that some Snatchers had found them. Harry nor Ron had time to wonder about the concealment spell as they grabbed their wands and started shooting out hexes and curses, trying to help Hermione and Callisto.

Before Ron could send the killing curse to one of the Snatchers that grabbed Hermione, he was hit in the back by a stunner. His wand dropped to the ground at the same time he did. Harry spun only to get shot in the back by Hermione. His features changed until he wasn't noticeable as Harry Potter. Callisto was already being retained as the leader of the Snatchers walked up to Hermione and slapped her across the face. Ron yelled at him to leave her alone yet he was hit in the stomach as the fourth snatcher grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him to his feet, dragging the boy over to where the other four Snatchers were standing with the other three.

"Let's get to the Manor." The leader said looking at Harry. "I want to see if this is the boy." He spat on the ground as he apparated them to the Malfoy Manor.

******(Time Skip – Malfoy Manor – 4:20 PM)**

The five Snatchers drug their captors towards the entrance of the Manor. Hermione could hear the shrill chuckle of Bellatrix Lestrange. A shiver of dread passed through the Muggle-born witch as she was forced to walk faster. Ron had passed out but was brought to when he was thrown on the ground then picked back up and made to walk. Harry kept his eyes on the front door as he recognized that Draco had opened it. Callisto gasped as she spotted the young boy in front of her, knowing this must be Lucius' son. She schooled her expression as Bellatrix walked out around the boy. Her eyes widen as she spotted the half removed Dark Mark on Callisto's neck.

"My my you are certainly going to be in trouble when the Dark Lord sees you again." She smiled widely as she clicked her tongue. "Bring them into the sitting room." With that Bellatrix turned and walked inside pulling Draco along with her.

The Snatchers drug the kids and Callisto towards the door of the sitting room and Callisto could only cringe when she was thrown inside. She ended up sprawled across the floor, her black hair loose and falling over her face, also hiding the half removed Dark Mark. Lucius' eyes widen as he gripped Narcissa's hand tighter when he realized who just was thrown through the door. Draco kept his eyes moving to his father, mother and then the woman who was brought in first. Harry, Ron and Hermione were done in the similar matter yet Draco couldn't help but notice that the boy's face was slightly altered. He schooled his thoughts as he noticed his aunt walking over to the four traitors. Bellatrix stopped in front of Ron first.

"Red hair." Bellatrix murmured as she fiddled with her wand. "pale complexion along with freckles and not to mention an older wand, probably someone elses that passed." She smirked as she motioned for one of the Death Eater's. "Take the Weaseley down into the dungeons." She then turned to Harry. "What is his problem?"

"He came to us that way." The leader spoke up as he looked at the crazy as witch in front of him. "You will remember who found the boy, right?" His eyes narrowed as Bellatrix acted as though she was thinking.

"No." She said as she killed the Leader and the other death eaters took out the other Snatchers when they tried to run. "Now where were we? Oh yes." She looked to Harry. "I wonder what happened to his face as well. Come here Draco!" Bellatrix didn't turn around to see Draco hesitate.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked as his tone, expression and thoughts were schooled.

She took Draco by the shoulder and shoved him to his knees. "You went to school with Potter. Is this the boy?" Bellatrix knelt down beside him. "Just think if the Malfoy's were the ones who brought the boy to the Dark Lord? You would be forgiven of all your sins."

"Is that the boy, son?" Lucius asked his son, his hands shaking.

Draco could see the boy's eyes perfectly and knew it was potter yet couldn't bring himself to say the words. "I don't know." He said as he turned to Bella. "I'm sorry, Aunt Bella. I just cant tell with..."

Bellatrix had turned her head slightly and spotted the sword of Gryffindor. "What is that!?" She cried as she jumped to her feet, forgetting about find out if the boy was indeed Harry Potter or not. "Where did you find that!"

"The Snatchers had it, Bella." The Death Eater shifted as he looked down at the sword. "Why?"

Bellatrix's eyes were narrowed as she turned to the four prisoners. "Take the Traitor, Weaseley and disfigured boy down into the dungeons." Her eyes held Hermione's. "I want to speak with the Mudblood without her friends around."

Callisto started fighting her capture as she watched a frightened Hermione fall to the ground due to the Crucio cruse. Harry and Ron were fighting just as hard as they were shoved into a basement like room with columns. The iron gate was shut behind them yet Callisto as well as Harry and Rom could hear the screams of Hermione. Callisto's eyes were shut tight as she tried to push the images away. It was then she heard someone clear their throat. Snapping her eyes open, she spotted two people standing there. She recognized the older man as Ollivander. The young girl, however, was unknown to her yet it seemed that Harry and Ron knew the girl.

"Luna!?" Ron gasped as he spotted Ollivander beside her. "Ollivander, what are you doing here?"

Luna shrugged as she looked rather casual. "You know who caught me and took me from my father." She smiled as she saw Ron then turned her eyes to Harry. "What happened to you, Harry?"

"Hermione didn't want them to recognize me." Harry said as he cut his eyes to the door.

"Oh." Luna nodded as she looked at Callisto. "Do I know you?"

Callisto smirked but cringed when she heard Hermione scream again. "No, I was only involved since the wedding for Remus and Tonks." She said as she eyed Ollivander. "Are you ok, old man?"

"Callisto Crux R..." Ollivander stopped when his eyes went to the others. "How are you dear? Is your wand doing well?"

"It's doing fine." She told him as she spotted Harry standing off to the side. "Harry?" Callisto called to him only to hear him whisper to something.

It was at that time, a small goblin with ratty looking clothes appeared. Ron gasped as the goblin smiled and Harry turned. Luna smiled and waved as Ollivander looked around to see if anyone heard the goblin enter the dungeon.

"Dobby, what are you doin' 'ere?" Ron asked as he cut his eyes to Harry.

Dobby looked rather proud of himself. "Helping Harry Potter, of course." He looked to Harry. "Dobby can take you out of here, Harry Potter."

"Do you mean you can apparated out of here?" Ron asked blinking a couple of times.

"Of course, Mr. Weaseley." Dobby smiled at him. "Who shall Dobby take first?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Take Luna and Ollivander to..."

"Shell Cottage, its on the beach." Ron spoke up looking at Harry. "Trust me."

Dobby nodded as he turned to Ollivander and Luna. "Are you ready?"

"When ever you are Mr. Dobby." Luna smiled as she looked down at the goblin.

Dobby blushed as he walked in between them. "Oh, Dobby likes her." he then looked at Harry, Ron and Callisto. "Meet Dobby at the top of the stairs in ten minutes."

Callisto, Ron and Harry nodded as they waited for Dobby. Ron knew that Dobby could find the place since it was an Order hideaway his Aunt had gifted the order with. Not a lot of people know about the place thus Ollivander and Luna should be safe until the war was over. Harry, Ron and Callisto waited til the time was right. They could hear nothing from Hermione and wondered if she was dead. Callisto prayed that Voldemort didn't show because if he did, things would go down very quickly.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – OK guys, I know you have been ready this story. I would really like if you all review. Is it good? Needs more work? Now what do you think will happen? Is Hermione alive? Did Voldemort show? Stay tuned til the next chapter til them keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****I hope that you will be nice since this is my first Harry Potter story. I have many others that I have started but I think this one will be the best of both of the others two. Now, I would like to say that if this has already been done, I write everything from my thoughts. I haven't read many Harry Potter stories and most of them are Hermione Granger/Severus Snape. Ok, sue me I have a thing for bad boys. LOL – Blushes. Now onto the next chapter...**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Malfoy Manor, Dungeon Like Cellar – Few Minutes After Dobby Left)**

Callisto pushed Harry and Ron to either side of the door when she saw Peter Petegrew coming their way. She snarled as she moved to the side as the evil pest opened the cellar door. Before the man, er wizard, had time to say anything, he was stunned as he fell through the door on his face. Callisto snorted as she walked over him, making sure to step on his face as she passed. Harry and Ron followed after her as she retch the top of the stairs were Dobby was standing.

"Thank you Dobby." Callisto retch down and patted the elf on his head. "Now make sure to stay out of sight. We need to get to Hermione. She's with Bellatrix and the others in the sitting room."

Dobby looked at Harry. "Do as she says Dobby." He told the elf that was his friend. "But stay close in case we need to make a quick exit."

"Of course Harry Potter." Dobby nodded as he turned invisible. "Dobby shall follow you."

Harry and Ron followed Callisto as she lead the way through the halls and up the stairs. They didn't know where they were going but they had a feeling that Callisto did. It didn't take them long before they busted into the room. Ron rushed towards Hermione yet Bellatrix grabbed the girl and held a dagger to her throat. Bellatrix and Hermione were standing under a large chandelier. Callisto had to admit ti was lovely but soon it would come down. She spotted Dobby appear where it hooked t the chain. Harry and Ron stood beside her as she eyed the crazy witch.

"Let her go Bellatrix." Callisto said as she had her hands out to the side, both were empty. "I know it's me you want to fight." She smirked seeing the woman snarl but pressed the blade harder into the girls neck.

Ron went to make a move when Bellatrix turned her eyes to him. "I wouldn't if I were you, red." She hissed evil glee danced in the woman's eyes. "What's one more dead Mudblood. We already have killed your Muggle teacher. Such a waste of a woman."

Callisto snarled as she moved only to have Bellatrix shake her head, it was then that the people in the room heard a squeaking sound from above Bellatrix and Hermione. Hermione's face was turned upwards since Bellatrix held her by her throat. As soon as Bellatrix raised her head, the chandelier came crashing to the ground. Bellatrix pushed the Mudblood away from her as she fell backwards. Ron rushed forward and pulled Hermione out of the way as Dobby apparated on a banister where Callisto, Ron, Harry and Hermione stood. Hermione changed Harry's face as soon as she was free of Bellatrix causing the Death Eater's to hiss. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were staring at the four humans and one elf that dared defy the Dark Lord.

"You little..." Bellatrix cut herself off as she raised her wand. "I should kill you. You almost killed me!" She yelled as she stomped her feet.

Dobby wrung his hands innocently. "Dobby would never kill someone." He looked around anywhere but the witch. "Maybe seriously hurt or maim but never to kill."

"You little cretin." Narcissa shot to her feet. "How dare you defy your betters?! You are nothing but a slave." She raised her wand to punish the little creature but Dobby was quicker.

"You dare take a witches wand!" Bellatrix couldn't believe this elf.

"Dobby is no ones slave." His big eyes harden as he held Narcissa's wand. "Dobby is a free elf and has come to save Harry Potter."

Bellatrix roared as she flipped her dagger over in her hand, throwing it towards the little bastard. Callisto could see what Bellatrix was doing just as she felt herself being pulled. Stepping in front of Dobby, she could feel the blade pierce her left shoulder as they were transported away from Malfoy manor and to someplace safe, she prayed. As soon as her body was fully formed, she could feel the pain rush through her as she let out aloud groan. Dobby was the first at her side.

"Oh, Miss." Dobby was looking at the knife in her shoulder. "Do you wish Dobby to remove the blade? Dobby can also help with the healing."

"Dobby let me look out it first." Hermione said as Harry, Ron and her rushed over to Callisto's side. Luna was there as she stood back slightly.

Dobby nodded as he moved over to Luna, who placed a hand on the small elf. He smiled up at her as Harry knelt on the other side of Callisto as Ron sat at her head, with it in his lap. It was the only thing he could think of to do as he looked down at the woman who was risking her life for them. Hermione didn't say anything as she looked at the woman and pushed around it a few times. She grabbed a hold of the hand but was stopped when Harry grabbed her hand.

"I think it would be best if we use magic in this, Hermione." Harry nodded to the location. "There are a lot of nerves and if you move it one way or the other, you could cut more. No telling if there is any poison in the wound from the blade."

Dobby cleared his throat as Hermione moved her hand, he made a motion with his hands, causing the dagger to come directly up out of Callisto's chest. As soon as it was out, Hermione grabbed some cloth she found in her bag and pressed it against the wound. Dobby took the blade and sniffed it. His wide eyes found Callisto lying there. He could smell the relation in her blood yet couldn't understand why she was helping him. Dobby hurried over and looked at the girl.

"Can you move your hands, Miss?" Dobby whispered glancing towards Callisto then back to her. "Dobby can heal the poison and the wound before you can brew something."

"Are you sure, Dobby?" Harry asked as he looked at the small elf.

Dobby stood proud. "Oh yes, Harry Potter." He looked at the wound. "Dobby can heal Callisto Crux."

He didn't say anything else as he held his hands over Callisto's shoulder. She had passed out from the pain yet she was breathing rather good for being poisoned. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna watched as Dobby healed Callisto then stepped back sitting down. Luna was at his side in an instant helping him to his feet. Harry was with Luna as Ron and Hermione rushed to Callisto's. She was looking a lot better yet she was still out of it. Ron scooped up the sleeping woman and walked towards the beach house. The others followed as Dobby was sitting on Harry's shoulders. Harry knew that the little elf would have trouble keeping up with the strides of a human with long legs thus placed him on his shoulders to allow him to rest. He risked his life, and almost dying if it wasn't for Callisto, to get them out of that place.

"I'm glad to see that you all are alright." Luna said looked around the room as she poured the tea. "I was rather worried when I heard that you know who was looking for you." Hermione was upstairs helping try to rouse Callisto that way she can take a healing potion.

"If it wasn't for Dobby, then I don't know if we would've made it." Ron said as he stuffed his face full of the stew that Luna made.

"What are we doing to next?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs. "Callisto is sleeping. I was able to get her to take the potion." She sighed as she sat down next to Ron. "Really, Ronald. Can you not show a little control?" She eyed him nervously.

"We still need to figure out where the next Hulcrux would be located." Harry said as he finished his plate of food.

"If you need help, Harry, I would be willing to help." Luna said with a smile.

Harry shook his head at the girl. "No, I cant allow anyone else get hurt." He looked to Ron and Hermione. "As soon as Callisto is awake, we'll take off. I have a hunch where the next Hulcrux could be located."

Luna and the others nodded as they headed to their assigned bedrooms. Dobby cleared the kitchen up as soon as everyone was gone. Callisto was in bed, sleeping off the pain that was induced by the poison that was on Bellatrix's dagger.

******(Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts – 8:00 PM)**

Severus was sitting at the desk as he heard the door of the headmaster's office start to open. He wasn't shocked when he spotted Minerva walk through the door. As soon as Minerva entered the room, the blank picture of the late head master was once again graced with the picture of Albus Dumbledore. Although Albus was indeed dead, he could still communicate with the living through his pictures he left behind.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Severus said as he put down the quill and capped his ink.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Severus. "You have asked for me to come." She wasn't in a good mood since she had to deal with the Carrow twins. "I have more important matters to attend to."

"Sit down, Minerva." Severus hissed as he picked his wand up and cased a concealment spell as well as a silencing spell. "There is a reason I asked for you to come. Do you know of Callisto Crux?" He saw the professor stiffen.

"You may as well tell Severus about Callisto dear." Albus' picture said as his eyes were looking at Minerva. "His life as well as the others are in danger."

Severus narrowed his eyes to the old coot, even if the wizard was passed on, he still made trouble. Minerva sighed and shook her head as the picture of Albus smirked as he looked down at Severus.

"Callisto Crux was a student here for about six months after Albus found her." Minerva pressed her lips together. "When some of the other teachers found out about her relation to another student, they were frightened that she would turn out the same. Albus and I along with a couple of other Order members decided it was best to send her off where they didn't know of her or her brother."

"So Callisto Crux is _his_ sister." Severus growled as he stood and started to pace. "Then why is Voldemort after her?" He stopped and turned. "It seems like to me that her brother would keep her safe."

Minerva snorted as she crossed her arms. "You know him as well as I." She narrowed her own eyes at the boy across from her as she stood. "Callisto could have very well turned out like her brother yet Albus, myself and others tried to prevent it. Yes, Voldemort was able to convert her to a Death Eater yet he didn't understand how her loyalty could be so strong to Dumbledore or myself."

"And why is that?" Severus snarled as he stood closer to Minerva.

"Because we were the only ones who knew of her true origins and didn't turn our back on her." Albus' picture spoke again as he looked at Severus. "Do you know why you cant remember Callisto very well?"

"I simply forgot." Severus hissed as he turned away but stopped when he heard Albus speak.

"No, you simply did not forget." Albus spoke as his eyes cut to Minerva. "When I knew Callisto was in danger, I needed to keep her safe. I took the memories of her from you, James, Lily, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Sirius. I do believe that Lucius and Narcissa remember her since I could not get them to consent to what I wished."

"I allowed you to take my memories?" Severus snapped not really believing what the old Headmaster said. "I highly doubt that."

Minerva walked over to Albus' memory cabinet and pulled out a couple of viles. They weren't labeled but she knew who they were from. Albus had returned the memories of the others once they joined the Order. They then understood what was truly happening and why Callisto needed to be hidden from the wizarding world. Turning back around with them in her hands, she walked over and held them out to Severus.

"These are from you." She said with a smile. "Albus didn't label those he got from the others. Yet he had given them back to them already. That is why you know so little while the others seem to know more."

"Is that why she was at the wedding?" Severus sighed as he took the viles.

"No." Albus frowned as his eyes went to Minerva. "I knew that something like this could happen thus I wanted her to be with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I sent her a letter before my death. She received it just in time for the wedding of Remus and Tonks. Callisto was there on my orders alone. I knew she would be needed to keep others safe," His eyes locked on Snape's. "since she is the last true Healer."

Severus' eyes widen. "She's a healer?" He understood why right then why Voldemort wished for Callisto's death. "She's a threat to those against her. She could use her power to destroy all the evil inside Voldemort's heart which would leave him completely gone."

Albus and Minerva nodded. "I knew you were a smart one." Minerva chuckled as she stiffened. "I hear someone coming. Hide those that way no one may know." She nodded towards the viles. "If it is who I believe, things may have not gone well. Bellatrix and the Malfoy's had Harry and Callisto in their grasp yet they managed to escape."

Severus nodded as Minerva placed a pissed look on her face as she spun and stormed out of the room just as Bellatrix, who she believed to be the person coming, started to enter the room. Minerva didn't care at the moment, pretending to be pissed to the extreme, and pushed the crazy Death Eater out of her way. Bellatrix went to hex the old hag when she heard someone clear their throat. Bellatrix looked over to see that Severus was looking down at her with a raised brow.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

******(Shell House – The Next Morning – 8:00 AM)**

"...she's doing a lot better." Callisto heard Luna say in the kitchen. "In fact she's coming down the stairs."

Callisto chuckled as she walked into the kitchen to see that Ollivander, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Dobby were all there. Dobby was cooking while the others were sitting around the table. Luna scooted over allowing room for Callisto to sit on the bench.

"Is everyone doing good this morning?" Callisto asked looking around.

"Yup." Ron said as he took another big bite of his toast.

Hermione shook her head. "Really, Ron." She sighed looking over a the woman who sat in front of her. "How are you feeling? The dagger was poisoned. I was shocked that you're up already."

"I'm a healer, remember?" Callisto said as she looked at Dobby. "Plus I had a little help. By the way, Dobby, thanks for healing me."

Dobby blushed as he nodded, bringing over the breakfast. "Dobby was just helping those that help Harry Potter." He appeared at Callisto's side. "Dobby is grateful to Harry Potter. He freed Dobby. Dobby was a slave but Harry helped free him. Dobby is Harry Potter's friend."

"Of course you are Dobby." Harry said as he piled some food on his plate. "You helped me when no one else would."

Luna smiled at the little elf. "That was very brave of you Mr. Dobby." She heard of many elves that were abused. "Why don't we eat then talk about what to do next?"

Callisto nodded as she spotted that Ron was already digging in. Hermione cringed as she watched him eat but picked at her food. Harry ignored the boy as he ate. Ollivander was quietly eating as Dobby and Luna spoke quietly through the meal. Callisto couldn't help but feel a tranquil feeling fill her. She smiled as she saw that Ollivander yawned after he finished his meal. She stood and moved over to help the older man. Ollivander was grateful as he allowed Callisto to help him back to the room he was staying in. The others stayed down stairs since Ollivander looked rather tired. Callisto also had some questions for the wand expert. She knew that he was the Master of Wands thus she needed his thoughts about something.

"Can I ask you something?" Callisto asked as she warded the room with wordless magic.

Ollivander nodded as he sat in the chair and Callisto sat on the end of the bed. "Of course dear." He smiled at her. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"Do you know what my brother is after?" Callisto looked into the old wizards eyes.

"I do." Ollivander nodded in a grave tone. "The Elder Wand."

Callisto leaned over and took the old man's hand. "Does he know where it is?"

"He does." Ollivander cringed as he looked away. "He will also find it. I can only pray you get to it before he does." The old man looked into Callisto's eyes. "I can hear it calling to you." He whispered as he looked out the window.

Callisto nodded as she stood. "I'll let you rest." She whispered standing. "If you need anything Dobby will be here."

"Thank you, dear." Ollivander said as Callisto walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Callisto could hear Dobby in the kitchen cleaning while the kids were sitting in the living room. They were whispering thus Callisto could only guess they were speaking about her. She smiled as she entered, causing them to all jump out of their seats except for the girl named Luna. Callisto had to admit that this girl was rather odd in her own way yet was more insightful them others as well. Without saying anything, she walked over took a seat on the couch where Luna was sitting at the other end. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at her as if she had something on her face. She tilted her head to the side as if in question.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked looking at the others in the room. "We have three more Hulcrux to find and then we have to destroy them. Did anyone grab the sword?" Hermione swallowed as she shook her head.

Harry also shook his head no as Callisto just smirked. "Do you mean this?" She asked pulling a small replica of the sword of Gryffindor. "I was able to shrink it to get it away from the Death Eater. It was pretty hard since I had to do it quickly. I knew we would need it when we found the other Hulcrux yet didn't know any other way to transport the bloody thing."

"Let me have it." Hermione held out her hand. "My bag has an undetectable extension charm. I can place it there that way we can always have it with us."

Callisto nodded as she gave the girl the restored the sword to its original size. Ron watched as Hermione put the sword into her purple clutch as Luna watched on sitting there swinging her legs, even though they were able to touch the floor. Harry looked around and sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Do any of you know to look next?" Luna asked looking at Harry, then Ron and finally Callisto and Hermione.

"I can only guess that Bellatrix may have a Hulcrux." Callisto sighed closing her eyes. "She was always faithful to Voldemort which could only mean he would have given her one to watch over." she opened them to find that Ron and Harry were nodded as Hermione frowned.

"And how do you plan to find this Hulcrux?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Where does anyone put their valuables?" Harry whispered as his eyes met Callisto's. "The Bank of Goblins. They are so greedy with any kind of money that they make great Bankers."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "Do either of you know what her bank vault number?" She saw their eyes widen. "Exactly. Not to mention we don't..."

"I wouldn't say that, Hermione." Callisto spoke up holding up a piece of hair and a key. "If we need into her bank vault then I know the perfect plan but you must keep quiet. Harry and Hermione will hide under the cloak of invisibility while Ron and I pretend to be Death Eaters. The only thing is I will _be_ Bellatrix." A glint was shining in her eyes as she looked at Ron. "And Ron will be my cronie. Any questions?"

Ron shivered as Hermione chuckled, shaking her head no, along with Harry and Luna. Callisto didn't know if this would work but she knew it was needed. If her memory was correct, the last _two_ would be at Hogwarts. Callisto didn't want to say anything but Harry was also one of the deadly Hulcrux. Even though he nor Voldemort knew of him being one. Most believe a Hulcrux needs to be an object yet a person could be one just as an item. Callisto knew when the time was right, she needed to find Dumbledore's brother. Even though the old bat didn't like his brother, he still was a member of the Order that took her under his wing when she first began her magic lessons. Callisto needed Luna here to make sure that Dobby and Ollivander were safe thus it would be just Harry, Hermione, Ron and Callisto that would head to the bank in Diagon alley. Not that she wished to return to that place yet it was needed.

Ron and Harry went into the attic to see if there was anything a death eater would wear while Hermione and Callisto went to work on the polyjuice potion that Callisto would take. She hated the fact she needed to be the one person she truly hated yet it was needed for Harry to find the Hulcrux's and destroy every last one. She knew of one at Hogwarts but not many people have seen the Ravenclaw tiara in years. Callisto knew one ghost that may help but the female ghost never truly talked to anyone before. Turning her attention back to the delicate potion, Callisto and Hermione hurried to make it before it was time. None of them knew if Voldemort would be doing since they escaped yet none of them wanted to know. Harry has let it slip that Voldemort was able to get into his mind for a few minutes yet he was able to push him back out. Callisto was proud of him and told him as such.

In a few hours the potion was finally done. Callisto had split the potion into two parts allowing both her and Ron enough to complete the change. It wasn't until Harry and Ron came back down carrying some clothing that Hermione looked up from a book she had been reading since Callisto was keeping an eye on the potion. Luna was outside on the beach with Dobby showing him how to create a sandcastle. Harry pulled a black short dress that would be transformed into the correct clothing, then handed it to Callisto. She smiled and took the dress, rather pleased that it wasn't as bad as she first thought when she saw it. Ron had already dressed in an outfit which Harry cast a clothing spell over it causing it to form to fit him as well as resemble a Death Eater's outfit.

"Is everyone ready?" Callisto asked looking at Harry and Hermione. "Ron and I will be the only one's visible. I want you and Hermione inside the cloak while Ron and I tend to the goblin at the front."

Ron swallowed as his eyes went to Callisto. "And how do ya plan on getting them to let ya in?" He could see a glint in the older witches eyes. "Please tell me I wont have ta say anythin'."

"Just leave the talking to Callisto." Hermione told Ron as she handed him his portion of the potion. "As soon as you both take this, we'll head out. I don't want to stick around in case Death Eater's find this place. It will be secure but I worry for Luna and Ollivander." She took a breathe.

"Luna can handle herself." Harry said as he looked out the window where Luna and Dobby were playing in the sand. "She may act kind but if she's pissed off you better watch yerself." He smirked cutting his eyes to Ron. "Isn't that right?"

Ron grumbled as he opened his vile of polyjuice and downed in. He shivered at the taste then cringed when he started to transform. Callisto shook her head with a chuckle as she downed her own potion. It tasted like someone's piss mixed with something else that was rotted. In about thirty minutes, both Callisto and Ron were dressed and 'changed'. Harry and Hermione were waiting for the two outside while Ron made sure he looked correct and Callisto was inside speaking with Ollivander, Dobby and Luna. Once she was done, Callisto headed outside to see that Ron was already outside waiting on her with Harry and Hermione.

"Ya ready?" Ron grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "This is blood crazy." He shook his head.

"It has to be done." Callisto said as she changed the appearance of her wand. "Now Harry, you have the cloak don't you."

"Of course I do." Harry said as Hermione handed it to him out of the bag. "Er...well, Hermione has it." He blushed causing Hermione and Ron to chuckle as Callisto smirked.

"Alright, lets go." Callisto nodded to Harry. "Go ahead and slip the cloak on."

Harry pulled Hermione over to him as he slung the cloak around, causing them to disappear from the views of the others. Ron nodded as he straightened his posture and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood beside Callisto, who looked exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna, Dobby and Ollivander were standing on the porch watching as they took off. Luna knew that she needed to get Dobby and Ollivander out of the Shell Beach House since she spotted a black spot not far from the forest that was about 1000 yards from the house. Ushering them inside, Luna cast a spell that caused the seer to see them inside when they were already gone. Dobby would be the best way to leave and with his help, Luna would be able to keep Ollivander safe until it was time for the war. First she needed to get them to Hogsmeade. That is where one of the older order members was located.

Dumbledore's younger brother, Aberforth Dumbledore.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Thank you for the two reviews. I hope I can have more. Now what do you think will happen once they get to the Bank? Will it be as easy as they hope? They don't have a goblin to drive the cart, what will they do? You wont know unless you come back. Now, I am having fun writing this and hope that you do from what you have read. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. Has anyone figured out who Callisto's brother is? HMMMMM? I want to know who you think it is. You may just have the right answer and if ya PM me the right answer, I might let ya in on part of the next chappie! LOL Now onwards!**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Diagon Alley – In Front Of The Bank – 12:00 PM)**

Callisto and Ron walked in head of Hermione and Harry as they entered the bank. Callisto was walking a lot better once she was use to the shoes that the witch always wore. She found them rather to be older style then the new yet to each their own. Seeing how Bellatrix always walked, Callisto did her best to imitate the woman as she swung her arms until someone was staring at her. She then stopped and stared at the goblin sending shivers down the little creatures spine. She found it funny yet made her way up to the goblin sitting behind the larger desk.

"I want to get into my vault." Callisto said as she looked at the goblin. "Now!" She yelled causing the goblin to jump.

"Please forgive me Ms. Lestrange." The goblin nodded as he got down and hurried to help the her through the back door. "Is your friend coming along?"

"Of course, why would you ask such a question." She sneered at the lil' creature as she walked pass.

Just as the goblin went to shut the door behind Ron, Harry sent a spell to keep the goblin from yelling once they were all inside the elevator. Once inside, Harry took off the cloak not wanting to lose it once they were in the cart. He handed it to Hermione who stashed it back in the little purse. Callisto had to admit that the girl was very smart in placing an undetectable extension charm on it. When the elevator stopped, the goblin opened the doors and followed them out. They all piled on the cart and headed towards Bellatrix's vault. Callisto couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. She didn't understand until she spotted a waterfall over the train tracks. Before she could warn the others, the water splashed on them, removing all potion effects. She heard Ron gasp as he saw himself again along with the clothes he had put on. Callisto looked down and noticed she was the same. The little black dress was the same yet didn't look like one Bellatrix would wear.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said as he looked at his arms and hands.

"It was the waterfall." Hermione said as the cart slowed. "It cleanses all spells from a person. Be glad that the goblin is in our control or we would be in a lot of trouble." She nodded to the goofy looking goblin that had a wide ass grin on his face.

"I would like to hurry if that is ok with the rest of you." Callisto snapped pushing Ron off the cart. "If those goblins spot us like we are, we're in serious trouble." Harry nodded as he helped Hermione off the cart followed by the goblin.

Callisto pulled the goblin to the door. "Open it." She ordered. "We don't have all day."

"Of course, ma'am." The goblin smiled as he ran a finger over the outside. "You need not your key Ms. Lestrange." His tone of voice was kind of a whisper. "As the head goblin..."

"Oi, shut it." Ron ordered the idiot goblin.

Callisto had rushed into the vault with harry at her side. "Ron, Hermione, I want you guys to stay out there."

Ron and Hermione nodded as they watched Harry and Callisto look around the vault. Harry suddenly grabbed his head as he bumped into a gold cup. It hit the ground and started to spin. Callisto growled as she tried to pinpoint the Hulcrux before they were engulfed in golden cups.

"Where is the bloody thing?" Callisto snapped at herself as she started to pull herself on top of the pile.

"The Cup, THERE!" Harry yelled as he held his head with his right hand and pointed with the left.

Callisto turned her head and spotted a dark looking cup sitting up on one of the taller shelves. She couldn't help but smirk and thanked Harry for bumping into the gold cup. It was allowing her to climb up and grab the thing. The only thing she worried about was being drowned in golden cups. Just as the golden cups raised pass her head, she felt the dark aura of the cup in her hand. She wiggled a little bit and allowed her weight to bring her down towards the ground. She was then able to get out of the vault and spotted Harry standing beside Ron, Hermione and the goofy looking goblin.

"Is everyone ok?" Callisto asked trying to catch her breathe.

Harry nodded as he looked to Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, we're alright." Ron nodded as his arms went around Hermione's shoulders. "Ain't that right, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron." She said as she shrugged off his arms. "Right now I'm worried about where we'll go now." Hermione looked to Callisto.

"The next two Hulcrux will be in Hogwarts." She told them as she stiffened. "Come on!" She yelled as she spotted some Death Eaters. "We gotta move!"

All of them got onto the cart, then hightailed it out of there as fast as they could. They had to flipped the cart around which would place them slightly ahead since they would reach the change first. Ron and Harry were firing against the others as Callisto kept the cart from flipping them off when it would get hit with a rouge spell. Hermione was driving the cart since the goblin had been left behind. Everyone knew they would come for him once the spell wore off.

"Why cant we just apparate out of here!" Ron yelled over the firing at the Death Eaters.

"The bank has an anti-apparate spell in place." Callisto told him as she used some magic of her own when a Death Eater tried to get in front of the cart to stop them. "HOLD ON!"

Callisto shot out a spell she had hardly ever used unless needed. "Shatter!"

The Death Eater's eyes widen as he completely shattered into pieces just before the cart they were on hit him. Harry and Ron were so shocked that they stopped firing at the Death Eaters. Hermione was also shocked since she had never heard the spell before yet when she saw what the result was it was quite understandable. It wasn't long after that they arrived at the station where the elevators were located. They rushed to elevators just as they spotted some of the death Eater's coming towards them. The elevator moved just before they were hit. It was going rather slow which worried Callisto. She didn't want to meet any death eaters when they arrived thus she placed a slight boost spell on the gears. It then rocketed towards the top but slowed right before it did stop and rang as the doors open.

"Go invisible." Callisto whispered as she cast the Disillusion charm. "Go straight to Hogsmeade."

"Alright." Hermione said as she pushed Harry and Ron out of the elevator.

Callisto followed them as they rushed towards the front door. It wasn't until they were about five feet from the door that a hex came flying pass her shoulder and hit Hermione in the back. Callisto dropped her disillusion charm and scooped up the girl. She knew without even looking back that the Death Eater's had finally showed up. Once outside, Ron and Harry pulled off the cloak and grabbed Callisto. In a blink of an eye, Callisto brought them to Hogsmeade. She looked around and spotted an older wizard standing in the shadows.

"There!" She nodded towards the wizard. "Follow him."

Harry and Ron nodded as they followed Callisto as he went after the wizard. They didn't know why they were following this wizard but Harry knew that Callisto wouldn't put them in danger. Ron and Harry were pulled into a house just as Death Eater's turned the corner looking in the same place where they were standing. Ron looked around spotting Callisto placing Hermione on her stomach and looking at her back. Harry turned to the wizard that helped them only to freeze.

"Albus..." He whispered not really understanding what was going on.

The older man shook his head. "Neh, I'm his younger brother, Aberforth." He looked to Callisto. "I shouldn't be shocked my brother called upon ye again."

"And you could do better then stick to your home with Voldemort running around." Callisto hissed as she pulled her wand out and touched the mark that was on Hermione's back. "Reverso." She whispered to the hex.

Ron watched as Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times then looked around the room. "What happened?"

"You were hit with a freeze hex." Callisto told her standing. "I had to reverse it before you could move. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Hermione said as she looked around. "Where are we?"

Harry frowned as he looked around til he spotted a picture of him hanging on the wall that was his godfathers. His eyes narrowed as he spun, wand out as he pointed it to the wizard that helped them. Aberforth just raised a brow as he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Callisto shook her head as she looked at Harry who was shaking in anger.

"Why do you have that picture?" Harry growled his eyes narrowing. "That picture belonged to Sirius Black."

Aberforth snorted as he sat down sipping the whiskey. "Bought it off him before he went to rescue you." The elder Dumbledore, now, looked to the Boy Who Lived. "Do ya even know Albus? Do ye know why your still living?"

"Aberforth, that is enough!" Callisto stood snapping at the elder wizard. "I understand you never forgave Albus for what happened to _her_ but it was her idea that she come with me to Voldemort. She wanted to see if she could reason with him."

Aberforth narrowed his eyes at the witch in front of him. "You were just as blink as the Potter boy."

"I don't care what family squabble you and Albus have between you but I know what he did was for the better of the greater good." Harry said stalking forward a few steps. "Let me guess, you had a sister that followed him and pushed you aside. Well, guess what, she must have believed in him when you didn't if she followed him. Albus Dumbledore did what he needed to make sure that things were in place in case Voldemort came back."

"And he sacrificed many to do such a thing." Aberforth slammed his glass down. "He sacrificed everything to just get where we are now."

"Aberforth," Callisto walked over and stood in front of the elder wizard. "I know you hate Albus for what he did to Ariana but she followed him of her own free will. Just as you turned your back on him when he went to find Tom." Her eyes narrowed as she hissed the next part. "If anyone is to blame you are for turning your back on the Order."

"I don't care what Albus has done but I know he was a good man but had a bigger picture in his head." Harry said standing next to Callisto. "If I am to face Voldemort then so be it. I know that my friends will have my back as well as Callisto and I have just met her."

Aberforth looked around the room to each of the kids he knew. Callisto may be older then Harry, Ron and Hermione yet she was still a child to him. He remembered when Albus brought Callisto and Tom into the house. Those two kids were completely different as night and day. At that time Callisto was naive of what was going on around her yet that changed when Tom finally lost his mind and started to create the Hulcrux. He sighed as he nodded to the four kids in his home.

"You are ready." Aberforth whispered looking to the picture of a beautiful woman hanging over a fire place. "You know what to do my dear."

The picture nodded as she turned and headed away from them and what seemed to be into the picture its self. Callisto walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes and smiled as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Aberforth stiffened then wrapped his arms around the young woman. He could still remember the shy young girl that arrived but was needed to be protected once Tom got into power.

"Thank you." Callisto whispered as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I know that she is happy. I was with her, remember." She pulled back and smiled to the man. "Ariana was one of the most loyal people to Albus and he told her everything. I believe that Albus had seer's blood. Even you can tell when something is coming."

Aberforth nodded as he looked up to see the woman in the picture returning yet she had someone with her. Ron and Harry watched as Hermione gasped. Callisto stood beside Aberforth knowing that the end was indeed coming. Soon she would have to face Tom Riddle.

******(Hogwart's – Headmaster's Office – 7:00 PM)**

Severus stood over the Pensieve bowl looking into the memory of his own. He was shocked at what he saw.

_-Severus watched as his younger self held a girl with raven black hair, bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He could hear in his mind the thoughts he was thinking as he held this girl. He knew instantly that this wasn't Lily Evans._

'_I wonder why she's not talking.' The younger Severus thought as he held the girl. "How was class?" 'She's rather quiet. Usually I can get her to stop.'_

"_Severus." The girl started, which finally clicked in the older Severus' mind, this was a younger Callisto Crux. "I have to leave." Tears started to fall down her eyes._

"_No." The younger Severus' voice was low. "You cant leave me." His eyes were full of pain as he thought of being alone once again._

_Callisto shook her head. "It's not like I want to but you know my brother is looking for me." She whispered raising her teary blue eyes. "If he finds me, I know he'll make me choose and I don't want you around or involved."_

"_Calli, I wont let you do this." Severus stood suddenly setting Callisto on her feet. "I love you and I..."_

"_Don't." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's better this way. I'm sorry." _

_Older Severus watched as the younger Callisto rushed away from him. It was then he was able to see something his younger self didn't. She had already taken the dark mark on her neck by the time he ended it with him. His heart constricted as he felt something pulling at him.-_

Severus raised up to see that the Carrow twins were standing in front of him with their eyes locked on him. "What news do you have?"

Severus stood as he tossed the bowl back onto the shelf allowing it to dissolve the memory he didn't return to the vile. He turned his head to see that they were still standing there. He raised a brow as his head tilted to the side where the mark was located.

"It's about Harry Potter." The girl said as she cut her eyes to the mark. "He's in Hogwarts."

Severus frowned, narrowing his eyes at the twins. "Assemble the children." He ordered them as he turned to the window. "I will deal with this immediately."

"As you wish Headmaster." The male bowed as he drug his twin sister out of the room.

Severus stood there until there was a chime that told him they children have all been assembled in the new detention room. It was empty besides the lights that flickered above the head of the students. It had once been a sitting room for those who needed someplace quiet to work on their homework. Severus knew that what he had seen just a few minutes before would change his life since he remembered the way it felt when he held her yet with everything he has done, he doubted she would ever love him as she did before she left. He could remember after she had left, it had felt as if his heart was pulled out of his chest, ripped apart then placed back in and sewed up. Yet now he understood what happened back then. When she told him it was over, she had taken the dark mark and a dangerous place within the battle. In fact the same place he now found himself in. He could only have respect for her since he knows now how much you had to sacrifice in order to do the right thing.

Severus could only hope that when this was all over, he would have a second chance at love with Ms. Callisto Crux. Shaking his head, Severus gathered his thoughts and placed them away knowing he was about to put on his best performance yet. Walking out of the Headmaster's office, he caught the picture of Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye wink at him as he then vanished as if he was never there. He walked down the hallways and could hear the whispers of the children as he neared the room. As soon as the doors opened and Severus walked into the room I a swirl of black robes, the children bowed their heads and kept their mouths shut. He eyed the Gryffindor house since he knew they would be the most likely to hide Potter since they were his house mates.

When he arrived at the front, with the Carrow twins behind him, he turned to the houses and noticed that Slytherin house was rather quiet today.

"It has come to my attention," Severus started as he walked down the pathway. "That Mr. Potter is back among us." He eyed each student that he passed then turned to head back up the row. "I would like to point out that any student, teacher or anyone else that helps Potter, will get expelled..."

Before he finished, there was a gasp that rang through out the room. He spun around and stiffened as he locked eyes with the one and only Harry Potter. Severus was stunned as he watched the boy stand there with hatred in his eyes. At this time Severus couldn't help but remember the look in James' eyes when he called Lily a Mudblood.

"How dare you?" Harry hissed as he took another step. "How dare you stand where he stood!" He yelled as he pulled his wand out.

"Silence." Severus sneered at the boy.

"No, Headmaster I will not." Harry told Severus. "In case you haven't noticed, you have a little bit of a security problem." Just then the door opened and Callisto lead the others in with Ron and Hermione on each side. "Why don't you tell them? Tell them how you looked him in the eye, someone who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them how you Killed the most loved wizard in our world!"

Callisto walked up next to Harry with her eyes on Severus. Before Callisto could say anything, the Carrow twins shoot the death cruse at both Harry and Callisto. The curses barely missed Severus as he watched with wide eyes as Callisto stepped in front of harry and knocked both curses out of the air like flies. Her eyes narrowed at the twins behind him and suddenly two curses were shot out of the tip of her wand, hitting each twin in the chest, knocking them dead instantly. Just as Severus raised his wand, another attack was thrown at him and he barely was able to deflect it. The student's gasped as they moved backwards when they noticed that Professor McGonagall had thrown the curse. Severus threw a couple of low level curses but it wasn't until Callisto stepped in that he had to really try and block. She was gritting her teeth as she tried to end his life.

Finally Callisto had enough as she shot another spell at him almost hitting him that time. It was then that Severus thought it best to retreat. He needed to speak to the Dark Lord first. There was a cheer that rang through out the room as McGonagall changed the enchanted ceiling into what looked like a happy sky instead of the gloomy one that Severus had up. Harry, Ron and Hermione spoke to their friends while Callisto walked up to Professor McGonagall. Callisto knew she needed to speak with her since things were bad when she first left the school. When she was in front of the older witch, Minerva pulled Callisto into her arms. Holding the younger witch in her arms as she remembered the first time she was introduced to Ms. Callisto Crux.

"Please settle down." Callisto called their attention. "This isn't over."

Minerva walked next to Callisto. "That is enough!"

Finally the room stopped talking. A pin could be heard if someone would drop one as Callisto looked around. She could see those who she knew and many she didn't. Remus, Arthur, Molly and Kingsley stood there in the entrance smiling their encouragement. Callisto looked back to the children she would need to lead. Her heart grew heavy as she realized just what Albus was asking of her.

"We need your help." She started as she looked around the room. "There is something that is tied to Voldemort." There were gasp all around the room. "Once these are destroyed, he will be able to be killed for good. Harry, Hermione Ron and myself have been searching for these. This one here is one of the objects that Voldemort has used for evil." She held up the cup from Bellatrix's vault.

"How can you destroy it?" Neville Longbottom asked as his eyed the relic in the womans hands.

"With this." Ron said as he walked up, with the Gryffindor Sword in his hands, as Callisto layed the cup on the ground. "Harry, when yer ready mate." He nodded to Harry, knowing the boy needed to speak to the bloody thing before they could destroy it.

The people in the room watched as Harry spoke to the piece of Voldemort and caused a black mist to start out of the cup. Ron snarled as he pulled the sword up then dropped it down in the center of the cup. Shattering into small pieces as the black mist seemed to scream. Harry's knees buckled and Callisto was at his side in an instant. She caught the Minerva's eyes and nodded sadly. This is what she was afraid of. Harry was also one of the Hulcrux that Voldemort made although him making Harry one was intentional.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she knelt next to him and Callisto.

Harry nodded as his eyes met Callisto's. "Yeah, I'm fine. Help me up." He said the both of them. "We only have two more to find."

"Are you sure Harry?" Remus asked walking through the crowd and making his way over. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Harry snapped then sighed. "Sorry, just have a lot on my mind."

Callisto helped Harry stand along with Remus. "Now that you are fine, we need to start our search." She looked around. "We also need the teachers to cast the protection spell on the school."

"You take care of thee children and we'll deal with the school." Minerva told Callisto as she waved the older witches and wizards out of the room.

"Now, I want all of you looking." Callisto said as the children scrambled to make it out of the room. "Ron and Hermione, I want you to go down into the chamber of secrets and get a couple of basilisk teeth in case we lose the sword. It's an extra precaution because there is only one sword but two more Hulcrux."

Hermione nodded as she grabbed Ron and drug him out of the room. Luna was the only one left besides Harry and Callisto. She walked over and looked between the two of them.

"I think I may know someone who knows." She whispered as she looked at Harry and Callisto. "Although she doesn't like to speak with a lot of people. She may know where the tiara is." Luna smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand. "Follow me."

Callisto followed Harry as he was drug behind Luna. She couldn't understand who could help until she realized just where they were going. Callisto pulled Harry causing Luna to stop as well since she still had his hand. Luna was about to say something but Callisto shook her head. Harry pulled Luna back as Callisto walked down the stairs only to see a ghost of a crying woman. She recognized her as Helena Ravenclaw or also know as the Grey Lady.

"Hello." Callisto called knowing that ghost didn't like to be spooked.

"Who's there?" Helena asked as her eyes moved around the area. "Show yourself."

Callisto smiled as she walked out into the area where the ghost could see her. "It's me." She looked at the woman before her. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I wont allow it." Helena hissed at Callisto. "_He_ wanted it as well but _he _only tainted it more." She backed away slowly.

Callisto frowned and shook her head. "You know me Helena." she smiled showing the ghost her neck. "Remember. I came for guidance. You gave me that."

"Callisto?" Helena moved closer. "How is it that your here? Dumbledore sent you away for protection." She sounded rather worried.

"It's time, Helena." Callisto said as she smiled. "I need to know where it is."

"The Room of Hidden Things is where I placed it." Helena told her. "It was the only safe place."

Callisto nodded as she smiled at the ghost. "Then I will finally rid the world of it."

She didn't stop to look at the ghost as she sprinted up the stairs and where she left Luna and Harry. Without saying anything, Callisto grabbed Harry's arm and drug him towards the room of hidden things. If the tiara was indeed there then he would be needed to find it. It wasn't until the doors of the Hidden Room opened that Hermione and Ron appeared.

"What's in here?" Ron asked looking at the large room.

Callisto cut her eyes to the boy. "This is where the tiara is located." She told him walking through the door with Harry in front of her as Ron and Hermione brought up the rear. "Harry, you will be the only one to hear it. You need to let us know if you hear anything at all."

Harry nodded as they looked around for the next Hulcrux. Callisto couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen. It wasn't until Harry turned a corner that he froze in his spot. Callisto moved beside him as his eyes locked on something hidden underneath a scarf of some kind. Her eyes narrowed as she walked over and pulled the scarf back. Looking down, she saw a plain box that had the Ravenclaw written on the lid in beautiful engrave. Reaching over and picking the box up, she knew instantly as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"We have it." Callisto said as she turned only to see that Draco was standing there with his two friends flanking him. "What do we have here? A death eater's reject." She chuckled as she walked by Hermione and handed her the box. She knew the girl would slip it into her small purse.

"I would think of yourself as a reject." Draco smirked as arrogantly as his father. "Hand the box over, Granger." His eyes narrowed at Hermione. "And I might just let ya go."

"I don't think so." Hermione snarled as she slid it into her purse. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take it. It needs to be destroyed."

Draco snarled as he motioned to Goyle. "Show them what happens when they mess with us, Goyle."

"Sure thing Malfoy." Goyle said as he walked forward and held out his wand. "Fiendfyre!" he called casting a very dangerous spell.

Callisto gasped as she pushed the kids in a different direction. "Run!"

They ran as fast as they could yet the fire circled them. Harry was about to try a different spell but Callisto thought of something first. She pulled her broom out as she looked her Hermione.

"Get on your brooms." She yelled shooting into the air. It was then she spotted Draco and only one of his friends. The one who started it must have died. "Shit."

"We need to save them." Harry called to her as he was right beside him.

Callisto snarled as she turned quickly. "I have fat boy." She swooped down yet missed the first time. "Shit, do it again!"

She swooped down once more and was able to grab the boy and swing him around til he was behind her on her broom. Harry was able to grab Draco and they shoot as fast as they could through the flames that were suddenly surrounding them. Hermione was in the lead as she used her wand to clear a path through the flames that covered the door. As soon as all of them were out of the room, Callisto jumped off her broom and rolled landing and grabbing the sword that wasn't to far from the entrance. She was glad no one had passed by and took it. Seeing the tiara, Callisto rushed over and brought the sword down. It made a loud blast as she then kicked the tiara back through the doors as they shut behind it. She fell to her knees, feeling rather weak.

It was then that she felt sick to her stomach then the world went black.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok I just want to let you know, that Callisto is not dead but passed out from using her magic to much in the Bank as well as fighting. Now what do you think will happen when Callisto wakes? Will Severus Snape be spared from the deathly bite of Nagini? Will Fred be spared from his death? Tonks? Remus? Will Callisto's presence help save those would have died? Wait til the next chapter to find out, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. Has anyone figured out who Callisto's brother is? HMMMMM? I want to know who you think it is. You may just have the right answer and if ya PM me the right answer, I might let ya in on part of the next chappie! LOL, Now onwards!**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Hogwart's – Outside The Room Of Hidden Things – 10:00 PM)**

Callisto groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw that Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing beside her with the sword of Gryffindor. She frowned as she tried to raise up. Harry was beside her in an instant helping her as Ron help the sword.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he looked at the pale woman.

Callisto nodded as she looked at Harry. "I'm fine." She smiled as she took the sword. "I know the next Hulcrux. It's Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake."

"How are we going to kill it?" Ron asked frowning. "It's always with Voldemort."

Callisto chuckled as her eyes darkened. "That's where I come in." She turned her head to the front of the school. "It's almost time. I want you, Hermione, to stick with the twins. Don't let them out of your sight." She told the girl. "Ron, you are to stick close to Remus and Tonks. If they're in trouble, get them out of here immediately."

"What aren't you tellin' us, Callisto?" Hermione asked as she stood next to Ron. "Are you a seer?"

Callisto shook her head. "No, I'm not but Albus had seer blood in him and saw this happen." She cut her eyes to Harry. "Harry will stay with me. Remus, Tonks and one of the twins are to be killed along with Severus Snape."

"Good, he killed Dumbledore." Ron snapped as he grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her towards where the others were located.

Callisto sighed as she turned to Harry. "I need to show you something." She whispered looking around. "It wont take long but we need to hurry. You may believe that Severus Snape is the enemy but I will show you it's not. You know Legilimens, don't you?"

"Of course," Harry frowned as he eyed Callisto. "Why do you ask?"

"Use it on me, Harry." Callisto told him her eyes hard. "You need to know what I know. It's the only thing that will save you from heartache."

Harry frowned but nodded pulling his wand out and pointing towards Callisto. "Legilimens!"

In a flash he was submerged into Callisto's mind...

_~Albus Dumbledore stood behind his desk with Callisto, unable to be seen, beside him as Severus was pacing back and forth in front of his chair._

"_I will not do it, Albus." Severus hissed as his darkened eyes met the older wizards. "You have no idea what you are asking of me."_

_Albus smiled as he showed the hand that was curse. Harry saw Callisto wince at the sight. "Oh, but I do, Severus." His eyes lost the twinkle when he was in a joking mood. "You know as well as I that this curse has no cure. I had to destroy the ring and this is the end result. I need you to end me when Draco isn't able. I know that Tom has ordered my death at the young boy's hands. He will not be able to do it Severus."_

"_So you would have me kill you instead of Draco." Severus snapped. "He is a Death Eater, Albus. You, yourself placed him in it."_

_Albus sighed and nodded. "I know what I am asking but think of it as revenge for what happened to Lily and Callisto." His eyes held warmth as he looked at the Potions Master. "I know you loved Lily and Callisto. I had to send Callisto away for her own good. He had found her Severus." He sighed closing his eyes and sitting down, finally looking his age. "Callisto's brother had found her and made her choose. She had to do what she needed."_

"_You could have told me!" Severus yelled his stone facade crumbling, as tears sprang to his eyes. "You promised me that Lily and James Potter," Severus spat the mans name. "would be save yet you lied. Callisto was the love of my life yet you took that away. Did you know that James, Sirius, Remus and Lily blamed me!?"_

_Albus dropped his head. "I tried talking to them yet they wouldn't listen."_

"_And who's fault is that?" Severus sneered as he turned his head to the window. "Will you help the boy?" Getting back to what was important._

"_I have helped him all I can." Albus whispered as he looked at Severus. "Yet when the time is right, I would like Harry to be told. He must know that the reason he is able to speak to the snakes and the Hulcrux. Not to mention, he can connect with Voldemort on a mental level."_

_Severus narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying..."_

_Albus nodded. "When Voldemort cast the curse that was to kill Harry, yet Lily threw herself in between them,the curse backfired separating part of Voldemort's soul from itself. It then attached itself to the only living thing left. The boy thus the reason for the mark on his forehead."_

"_Are you telling me the boy must die?" Severus stared unbelieving at the Headmaster of Hogwarts._

"_Yes, and it must be done by Tom's own hand." Albus said in a sigh. _

_Severus narrowed his eyes. "You raised the boy to live until the right moment." He shook his head. "You may not protect him but I will. Patronus!"_

_A Patronus doe came flying out of the end of Snape's wand. Albus gasped as this as the doe leap around the room then disappeared through the glass window. Severus casted another yet this one was of a snake with a dragon head and small wings and no legs. Albus gasped at this one yet it vanished unlike the doe._

"_Lily and Callisto." Albus murmured as his eyes went to Severus._

"_It has always been about them." He said in a cold tone as he turned to walk away.~_

Harry pulled out of Callisto's mind with tears in her eyes. Callisto didn't notice but there were tears falling down her cheeks. She could see the fear and resolve in the boys eyes. Suddenly Callisto felt the mark on her neck burn. She only knew it would burn if Voldemort or another member with the mark was injured. Jumping to her feet, Callisto pulled harry along the halls, pass the others that were fighting until they were close to the Shrieking Shack. Callisto pulled Harry down and motioned for him to stay. She then stood and walked around to the door. Harry kept his mouth shut as he watched Callisto walk into the shack without any fear of the monster that was inside. He moved closer yet out of sight, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"...do we have here." Voldemort chuckled as his eyes went to Callisto's "A traitor." The hiss sounded much like that of a snakes.

"You are the one who is the traitor." Callisto narrowed her eyes as she moved in front of Severus, who stared in shock along with Harry. "Killing those that have no means to protect themselves. Pathetic." She spat towards Nagini. "Did you know that it is Nagini's wish for you to destroy what you held dear? It was the snake that caused you to turn evil. As soon as you created her, you were damned."

Voldemort laughed in her face as his eyes went to Severus. "Yet I am the one with all the power." He purred as he nodded to Severus to grab her yet he didn't move. "What are you waiting for, grab her!"

"No." Severus said standing beside her. "I will not." His eyes narrowed at the Dark Lord.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, Severus was turning against Voldemort. Before Harry could blink, Voldemort roared and sent multiple hexes towards the two. Callisto was able to get out of the way of one yet Severus was hit with the second. Nagini didn't waste anytime as she lunged towards Severus and plunged her fangs into his neck. Severus gasped as he grabbed the snake and tossed it away. Things started to slow down as Callisto turned to watch Severus fall to the ground, his eyes losing the light that made him alive. Her eyes, which were a dark blue, faded to complete black. She turned her head slowly towards Voldemort as she hissed at him herself. Harry was in shock as a white snake like creature with a odd head and wings came over and landed in front of Callisto. Nagini moved over in front of Voldemort as soon as the other snake like creature landed.

"This is not over." Voldemort hissed as him and nagging was gone in a swirl of black.

Harry rushed into the building just as Callisto knelt beside Severus. Her eyes were filling with tears as she whimpered, pulling out her wand. "Detoxum." She whispered closing her eyes and waving the wand over Severus. "Repairum Entireis."

Harry watched in fascination as Severus Snape was returned to his normal pale color as the wounds from Nagini slowly healed to where there was only a thin white line where the wounds were located. Callisto opened her eyes as she looked into Severus eyes that fluttered open and locked with hers. She smiled faintly as she fell against his chest, passed out from over use of her powers. Her skin was just as pale as Snape's had been yet there were black circles under her eyes. Harry was on his feet in an instant. Severus stood then scooped up Callisto, his eyes locked on her pale face. He winced when he tweaked his shoulder yet moved towards the door only to fall yet never hurting Callisto in the process.

"I'll take her." Harry finally broke the silence. "You still need to regain your strength." His eyes were switching between worry and hatred.

"I will carry her." Severus snapped at Harry as he struggled to his feet.

Harry knew his Potions Professor wouldn't stop until he did carry her into the castle. Using a wordless spell, he helped Severus and Callisto into the castle. It was about five steps into the room they were using for those who perished, when he felt something pushing into his mind. He could see Remus with his head bandaged as Fred was lying on a cot with burns on his neck. Ron and Hermione were beside them as he suddenly heard Voldemort's voice inside his head.

******_You have done well, my faithful followers._** Voldemort was speaking into each persons mind. ******_Fall back and tend to your wounded. You have made me proud. _**There was a pause.

Callisto woke up when she heard Voldemort in her mind. She looked around to see that everyone else as wincing when they heard the Dark Lords voice. She was glad that those that were suppose to die, didn't. Callisto tried to push him out yet wasn't able since he was extremely close to their location. His power was more then she had thought.

******_I now speak to Callisto Crux and Harry Potter._** Callisto winced when she noticed everyone was looking at her and Harry. ******_The war has been fought yet we have allowed others to fight the battle that was ours._** Callisto knew what Harry was thinking just by the look in his eye. ******_Meet me in the Forbidden Woods. We shall finish it there my dear friends. Do not be late._**

Callisto felt the pressure let up as she stood. Harry had already started to walk but she knew this time she had to stand by and allow it happen. He would fight, and lose, then she would take her turn and win. Callisto wouldn't allow Harry's death in vein. Just as Ron and Hermione went to move pass her, she casted a spell to keep them from following. She could hear the others around her yet when two arms wrapped around her shoulders, Callisto couldn't help but look up to see that Severus was looking down at her.

"What is going to happen?" Severus asked in a hush tone. "Tell me." His eyes narrowed as he bore his black eyes into her blue ones.

"You already know." She whispered shaking her head. "All of you are to stay here. When the time comes, you are to stay out of my way." Callisto didn't turn back as she headed towards the entrance of Hogwarts.

******(Forbidden Forest – 11:50 PM)**

Harry stood in the center of a small clearing then looked down at the golden snitch from his very first Quidditch game. He was covered in dirt, grim and blood from the numerous cuts that he got from the falling debris. Touching the golden snitch to his lips he pulled it back to see words appear.

'I open at the close.'

Harry chuckled as he placed the snitch to his mouth once again. This time after he pulled it back, the words disappeared and the back seemed to open. The small greyish black jewel hovered slightly above the opened snitch. Harry held his other hand out allowing the jewel to land in his palm. The snitch closed as Harry placed it back into his pocket. Closing his eyes, he knew who he wished to speak to before he went to confront Voldemort. He was worried that he was doing the wrong thing yet for some reason he felt as if this was only his beginning. Opening his eyes, he spotted his mother, his father and Sirius standing there with another male and female he hadn't seen before yet they looked rather familiar. That's when he heard a twig snap.

"Mum?" Callisto walked out of the trees and stood by Harry as she looked to her parents. "Dad?"

Callisto's mother and father smiled. "Yes, angel." Her mother replied. "We are here to let you know that it is almost time. I hope that this will not weigh your soul down."

"It wont." Callisto whispered as her hand tightened around her wand. "I know what must be done. I just wished..."

"Tom is beyond your reach this time, Calli." Her father said as he walked over and moved as if he was touching her cheek, the one with the scar. "You do what you must. Others will help in this if you allow it." He nodded towards where Harry was with his parents and godfather.

"It's good to see you both." Lily said as she stood in front of Harry. "You have done wonderful Harry." Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

James Potter smiled and nodded. "You did good son." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Just remember, Severus was always on our side. He did what he did because he was an angry young man."

"Callisto was the one who fixed _Snivilous_." Sirius snorted as his eyes went to Harry. "Don't tell him I said that, but he fell back apart once she was sent away." His eyes softened. "But do remember that things are how they were meant to be."

"Will you be with me?" Harry whispered to his parents. "In the end."

Lily smiled as she looked at her son. "We've never left you." She whispered cutting her eyes to Callisto. "Callisto will watch out for you now. Just remember to listen to what she has to say."

Harry nodded as he turned to Sirius. "Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Like falling asleep." Sirius told his godson. "You have done so well, Harry. Just remember, we're right here." He pointed to Harry's heart. "We'll always be with you. We promise."

Harry nodded as he turned to Callisto, the ghost disappearing. "I need ta do this alone."

"I know Harry." Callisto whispered pulling the boy into a hug. "Just remember, I will always be here if you need to speak with someone." She pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later. Yah?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he smiled, pulling back and walking away in the direction of Voldemort.

Callisto stood there for a few more minutes until her eyes filled with tears. She knew this part would be the hardest for everyone. Shaking her head, she turned and rushed back to the school, knowing that more tragedy was yet to come. She wanted to be there since the final battle between family was coming. Callisto worried that she wouldn't have the strength yet when she thought of those she grew close to over the years. Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall. James Potter. Lily Evans. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Severus Snape, and that was only a few of those she grew to care for. Getting closer to the school, Callisto saw that Severus was standing out front with his eyes scanning the area as if looking for something, or someone.

"Severus..." Callisto whimpered as she collapsed knowing that soon it would be the end.

She spotted Neville not to far walking over to the sorting hat. When her heart clenched and her hands tightened into Severus' cloak, she knew that the deed was done. Callisto stiffened when she felt the evil power of Voldemort walking closer.

"Callisto?" Severus whispered in question. "What is going on?"

Callisto shook her head as she turned to see that Neville was looking rather shocked at the sorting hat. She smiled softly as she turned her gaze back to Severus. There was a question in his eyes that she knew would be answered soon, real soon. Standing on her tip toes, Callisto pressed her lips to his as she trembled with the knowledge of what she was about to do.

"I have always loved you, Severus Snape." Her eyes were closed as she turned away, then opened her eyes. "No matter what happens, remember that."

"Calli..." Minerva wasn't able to get another word out when everyone around them gasped as a group in black ascended towards their school.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fluer, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, all of the professors, Severus, Callisto and several others were standing there with their eyes locked on the group walking calmly towards them. Ginny Weaseley was the first to see that the death eater's had Hagrid. She then noticed that he was carrying something as the Malfoy's were walking proudly towards them along with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked as she walked forward. "Dad, who is Hagrid carrying!" She yelled this time as her eyes widen. "NO!"

Voldemort stopped in front of them with his arms outstretched. Callisto was hidden behind several of the order members. She didn't know when they moved but were grateful. Even Kingsley was present as he was the one directly in front of her. Neville was standing off to the side as his hand clenched the sorting hat tighter.

"I have an announcement!" Voldemort told them as a deafening hush fell over the crowd. "Harry Potter," He paused for dramatic effect, causing Bellatrix to cackle like a story book witch in the muggle world. "IS DEAD!"

The Death Eater's laughed and applauded for their Dark Lord. The others were gasping as Ginny tried to rush the bastard that killed the one she loved more then her own life. Callisto saw that Neville twitched, and knew that he wanted to say something. Just as she went to step forward, Voldemort decided to speak once again.

"Now, that Harry Potter is dead," His eyes looked over the crowd. "I have another I wish to finish. Callisto Crux..." Callisto knew he was going to say her last name yet she decided it was time.

Callisto held her head high as she heard a few of the Order members, along with Hermione, Ron, the other Weaseley's and Severus calling for her to return yet her eyes were locked on the one person she hated most in her life.

Her own brother.

Tom Riddle.

"I see you have finally come out of hiding." Voldemort smirked as his eyes narrowed. "What do you think about the fact that your precious Albus is dead along with his fighter, Harry Potter?" He spat the names to her as if it would get a rise yet it didn't do anything.

"You are truly despicable." Callisto sneered as she looked him up and down. "Have you told your followers just who you are? Hmm, dear brother?"

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled as he held the elder wand out. "I will kill you! Crucio!"

Severus tried to move along with the others, who wanted to protect her yet they were stopped with a powerful barrier, that was also protecting them from any rouge shots. Everyone, on both sides, watched as two siblings – Light and Dark, fought for things they believed. Hagrid was weeping softly as he held Harry. Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off him as Callisto was throwing shots at Voldemort while he was throwing just as many if not more. Neither of them noticed when the elder wand started to crack yet there was one that knew and made his rolled out of Hagrid's arms and darted off to the side, through the columns and into the school as he threw a shielding spell. Voldemort had turned his attention away from Callisto long enough to allow her to head into the school, pushing more power into the shielding spell that would 'try' to keep her brother out of the school.

"We need to get Nagini away from Voldemort!" Hermione hissed as Ron, Callisto, Harry and Neville ran through the halls with Voldemort behind them.

"Leave that to me and Harry." Callisto said as she grabbed Harry's arm and stopped. "You other hide." She whispered as Voldemort stood on the lower stairs, looking up at them.

"Why do you stand by her?" Voldemort threw his question to Harry. "You know she is my sister. She even carries my mark." He smirked as Nagini hissed and moved closer.

"That may be but I would always trust Callisto." Harry told him, his wand at the ready. "She has yet to give me a reason why I shouldn't trust her."

"Really?" Voldemort turned his eyes to Callisto. "You are very loyal." His eyes narrowed and an anger raged in his eyes. "To bad you are loyal to the wrong people."

Callisto snarled as she raised her wand. "I am loyal to the wrong people?" She couldn't help but smirk. "Or are you?"

"This is your last day, dear _sister_." Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse shot towards Callisto yet she was able to dodge it just before it hit her. She rolled then shot a curse towards him. She could hear the others yelling about the snake yet she couldn't hear the exact words. Callisto prayed they could kill the snake before it was to late. Callisto and Voldemort traded curses and hexes yet when the smoke finally cleared, they were standing about 10 feet apart with their eyes locked. There were numerous cuts on Callisto's arms, legs and body yet she stood with her wand at the ready at her side.

"Are you through?" Callisto asked Voldemort.

Voldemort snarled as his wand rose with lightening speed. Everyone that stood around watching, both Order members and Death Eaters, watched in shock and awe as Callisto raised her wand and shot out a bright blue spell that counteracted Voldemort's. As the spells/curses clashed, the power it emitted was beyond anything the professors had seen before. Callisto held onto her wand as she pushed more of her magic into the attack. It was cut off when Voldemort suddenly disappeared. Nagini was following Hermione and Ron while Harry stayed close to Callisto. Looking around, Callisto couldn't see Voldemort yet she could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Snarling, she twirled, shoved Harry to the ground as she flicked her wrist, intercepting an attack from Voldemort as he appeared behind them.

"I will send you to greet Mother and Father!" Voldemort hissed as he snarled, walking towards Callisto.

"Wrong." Callisto touched Harry's shoulder. "I will send you to meet father and mother."

With that she apparated them away and into the another classroom. Callisto needed to get Voldemort far enough away from Nagini for Hermione, Ron and Neville to destroy the blasted thing. Looking around, she couldn't see anything that could help yet just as she looked at Harry, his eyes widen as his wand rose. It was slow as Callisto turned to see that Voldemort send a spell towards both of them. She moved in front of Harry, as the spell came close enough. The spell, a stunning spell, hit Callisto in the back as she kept Harry from being hit. She went flying out the window and landed in the court yard below. Harry gasped as he apparated to her side along with Voldemort. Voldemort was smiling as he walked closer to Callisto and Harry.

"I did warn her." His eyes were narrowed as Harry stood, head down, hands clenched to his side as his wand shook in anger.

"You Bloody bastard!" Harry yelled as his eyes snapped to Voldemort's, he started to shoot curses and hexes towards the Dark Lord. "You have killed the only person that ever cared about you! Did you know Callisto wished to save you. Your mother and father told her you were beyond help and I cant help but to agree."

Harry shot the killing curse towards Voldemort yet until Nagini was killed Voldemort would be able to stand on his own. Callisto was frozen stiff yet she could see what was going on around her. Severus, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, The Weaseley's Fluer -excluding Hermione, Ron and Neville- as well as the others were all standing with their eyes locked on the battle of magic between Voldemort and Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel a slight bit of pity for the dark wizard yet he couldn't help but feel the anger that was raging in him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, unarming Voldemort of the Elder wand he retrieved from Albus Dumbledore's grave.

It was then that a loud scream was heard from the school behind them. Harry watched in shock as Voldemort gasped as his fingers started to decay then flake off then float into the air. Neville, Hermione and Ron walked out of the school just in time to see that last of Voldemort vanish into the wind. Harry stuck both wands into his pocket as he spun around to see to Callisto. When he turned, however, he saw that Severus already had her in his arms, walking towards the school. He smiled as he spotted Hermione, Ron and the others standing off to the side. Fred was standing there beside George as they leaned on each other. Ginny was finally released from Mr. Weaseley as she rushed towards Harry, grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had. Ron growled but Hermione grabbed him and kissed him with just as much enthusiasm as Ginny was with Harry. Luna walked over and stood next to Neville. She then raised up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly as she dropped back to the ground and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Voldemort is Dead!" Professor McGonagall yelled as the tip of her wand, which was pointing into the air, shot off a couple of sparks which then turned into fireworks.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok so now we know that Callisto is Voldemort's sister! OMG! Did ya see that coming? HEHEHE. Now what do you think will happen now that he is dead? Will things turn out for the better? Or is something else on the horizon? Stay tuned for the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. Has anyone figured out who Callisto's brother is? HMMMMM? I want to know who you think it is. You may just have the right answer and if ya PM me the right answer, I might let ya in on part of the next chappie! LOL, Now onwards!**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Hogwarts – After The Battle – 1:00 AM)**

Severus walked down the hallway to where he knew Poppy would be with the other people that were injured during the battle. He was worried since Callisto had yet woken up or twitched in anyway. As he walked, he passed many different bodies yet the only one he wished to see was Bellatrix. He knew, however, that the crazy bitch would most likely try to escape. Severus was brought back to the present when Poppy rushed towards him with wide eyes.

"Oh my, what happened?" Poppy gasped seeing that it was Callisto. "Oh dear, come this way. I also want to check you out Severus. You should have stayed put." She didn't even look back to see if he followed, knowing very well that he knew not to try her at the moment.

Curling his lip, Severus snorted as he followed until Poppy pointed to one of two empty beds. "I do not need to be checked over. There are others far worse then I."

Poppy narrowed her eyes as Severus as he layed down Callisto. "I'll be the judge of that." She told the wizard as she pointed to the bed. "If you don't lie down, I will tie you to it."

"Indeed you would." Severus sneered as he sat down. "Hurry, up. I wish you to check out Callisto."

Poppy chuckled shaking her head. "Callisto told me this would happen once Voldemort is dead." She bit her lip. "The only thing is she didn't say how long it would be before she woke."

"I suppose I should stay." Severus eyes landed on Callisto. "Did you know?" His eyes darted to the healer.

Poppy chuckled and nodded. "Healer's know a lot more then most wish us to." She sighed as she finished checking him over. "All you need is some rest. Lie down in the cot and I will check over Callisto, as a precaution. I also knew that Voldemort and Callisto were muggle born wizards. Not to mention, there father wasn't as loving as Callisto remembers. I can recall how many times I repaired broken bones for her."

"I thought Tom was found at an orphanage?" Severus frowned as he watched the Healer check Callisto over.

"He was." Poppy looked to Severus. "That does not mean Callisto was found there as well." She turned her attention to what was she was doing. "Albus had to convince Tom to tell him about her and their parents. Tom had run away while leaving his sister behind. He didn't care what happened to her yet she wanted him to run. She was always over protective." Poppy smiled as she brushed hair out of Callisto's eyes.

"You always did talk to much, Poppy." Callisto croaked as she opened her eyes slowly. "Water?"

"Of course dear." Poppy said in a bright voice as she hurried to gather some water.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked looking down into her eyes as she layed on the cot.

Callisto nodded as she sat. "I'm fine." Poppy returned with the water. "Thank you Poppy."

"Oh, hush." Poppy scolded Callisto sweetly. "You know that I would do anything to make sure you or the others are safe." She took the cup once Callisto was finished. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Better, now." She closed her eyes as she pictured her brother's face before he was taken. "How are the others?"

"Molly and George are with Fred in another cot." She turned to point to the twins and their mum. "Fred was hit in the head before the end battle but he was doing good thus I allowed him to go with George. However, he suddenly got dizzy thus his mother ordered him back here."

Callisto nodded as she searched for Harry, Ron or Hermione. "The golden trio?" She whispered keeping her eyes on Poppy's even though she could feel Severus glaring at her. "Where are they? Are they alright?"

"Yes, dear." She said as three young kids rushed in with wild looks on their face.

Hermione, Ron and Harry heard that Callisto had woken causing them to drop the jobs they were given and rushed back to the infirmary. As soon as they spotted Callisto sitting on the side of her cot with Severus sitting on his behind her, glaring at her, they hurried over. Hermione threw herself into Callisto's arms as Harry sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her as tears started to fall. Ron stood behind Hermione rubbing her back as Callisto smiled towards the three kids that saved the wizarding world.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Callisto whispered as the young girl sat in her lap, crying on her shoulder.

Poppy shook her head. "Her parents were killed even though they did not know of their daughter. Greyback was the one who found them." She whispered to Callisto causing Ron and Harry to wince. "Hermione is alone until she turned 17 in a couple of months. Mrs. Weaseley said she could stay with her but its up to Hermione."

"She's going to be staying with me." Callisto said as she rocked the girl. "Harry will also come with me. James and Lily wanted me to take care of Harry after the battle."

"I cant allow that Callisto." Kingsley said as he stood there beside Arthur, who apparated in. "And you understand why." his eyes held her's for a moment.

"You don't mean..." Callisto whispered as her eyes widen, looking around the room. "He didn't..." She couldn't finish the sentence as she thought about her brother did before he died. _Tom, what did you do? Why are you doing this?_

"Indeed." Arthur said looking to Harry, then Ron and finally Hermione. "They will stay with Molly and I until it is safe."

Severus snarled as he shot to his feet. "What in the Bloody hell is going on?"

"We have it on good authority that Voldemort has a son." Kingsley whispered his eyes locked on Severus. "He knew we would destroy him yet has set things into motion when he fathered a child."

"Who is the mother?" Severus asked looking at Callisto then the others.

"Bellatrix." Callisto whispered, clenching her eyes. "Bellatrix was here, yet it wasn't her physically. She used astral projection to fight beside him as she stayed a safe distance away." She opened her eyes, looking at Severus as well as the others.

Severus frowned as he looked to Callisto. "And how in bloody hell would you know that?"

"Because I can do that as well." Callisto's eyes darkened as she locked eyes with him. "Why do you think my brother wished for me at his side? Hmmm?"

Kingsley frowned. "Why did you not tell us?" He wondered why Callisto kept this from them. "Surely you could have told someone."

"Not if my _brother_ made me use the wizards oath." Her eyes narrowed at the Head of the Magic of Ministry. "Tom was very good at planning thus the reason he was able to go undetected until it was to late."

"Voldemort even kept the secret from me." Harry said as he looked around at the others. "Even with my connection to his mind, he was able to keep that part hidden."

"Oi, if yer gonna blame Callisto not tellin ya about her being able to astral project," Ron popped up as his arms were crossed over his chest. "Then ya might as well blame Harry for not tellin ya about Voldemort's kid. I've been under the wizard oath before, it ain't that easy to break." He shook his head, Hermione standing beside him nodding in agreement.

"As much as I hate to admit this," Severus Snape spoke. "The Weaseley boy in correct. 100 points to Gryffindor for finally saying something worth while." He smirked as Ron scowled at him.

Harry and Hermione chuckled as Arthur, Kingsley and Callisto looked at Severus with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that Severus Snape would award those kinds of points to a Gryffindor, Slytherin yes but no Gryffindor

"I don't believe it." Callisto said. "Severus Snape being nice to a Gryffindor? Albus would be tap dancing if he was here."

Severus snorted as he narrowed his eyes at Callisto. "It will not happen again."

"Now lets get back to business." Kingsley cleared his throat. "Since Bellatrix can astral project, we need to ward the school as well as anything else that she could use against us."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, we need to ward every building with anyone important." His eyes went to Hermione. "I've heard you were wonderful with spells, my dear. Would you care to join me in protecting the school?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione beamed as she followed Arthur out of the room.

"I will also take my leave, the ministry needs to know what is going on." Kingsley bowed as he apparated out of the school.

Callisto sighed as she looked to Harry and Ron. "What?" She narrowed her eyes. "I can see you want to ask me something."

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked as Ron shook his head. "Just me, not Ron or Hermione."

Callisto thought about it a moment. She could feel the boy's power but she didn't know if it was strong enough. To use astral projection, one's power needed to be almost infinite. Although Callisto didn't have much power, it was passed down from her mother. Instead of learning the gift, Callisto was born with it. It took about four years to each Bellatrix to use the power yet she still could not keep it going for long.

"Meet me in the Room of Recreation at 9 PM tonight." Callisto told him. "I know it was destroyed but the building would have repaired, that room, itself. You will need to wear something comfortable. I need to evaluate you before we can proceed. Also bring your wand."

******(Unknown Location – 1:30 PM)**

Bellatrix held Voldemort's son, as well as hers, on her lap as the Death Eaters arrived. There were only a few that had made it through the battle at Hogwarts. They bowed before her and her son, who was only a few months old yet looked around 8. The boy was just as pale as his father yet his red eyes were bright. Bellatrix had yet to name him since Voldemort told her his son should pick his own name when the time was right. She was extremely pissed that Molly Weaseley was able to destroy her astral projection yet it was better since she knew her son would need her. Clapping her hands, she looked around at the 30 Death Eater's that had arrived to the safe house Voldemort had placed his son in.

"What news do you have?" Bellatrix hissed, her wand at the ready.

One Death Eater walked forward and knelt in front of Bellatrix and Voldemort's son. "They are trying to rebuild." He didn't look up at either of them. "The teachers as well as one student came out and guarded the school before any of the others could enter."

"How many was killed?" The boy asked, his voice deep as it sent a shiver through Bellatrix.

"Most of the Death Eater's, my lord." The death eater had served Voldemort and now his lords son.

"Where is my father's most loyal Death Eater?" The boy hissed not seeing Severus Snape.

"He's with the Order, son." Bellatrix told her boy. "He was a spy for the Order yet your father wouldn't listen to me." She pouted as she slumped in her chair. "I tried to tell him yet he gave that git the mark." She pointed to her own neck.

The boy looked to his mother then to those who he ruled. "I have chosen my name." His red eyes scanned the Death Eater's. "I shall be called Naraku. The word is Japanese for Hell. I believe that it would suit me perfectly."

"Oh, your father would be so proud." Bellatrix cooed as she smiled. "Hail my son, Lord Naraku!"

"HAIL LORD NARAKU!" The death eaters yelled in unison.

Naraku waved his hand, causing all the Death Eaters to fall quiet. "What happened to the Malfoys?" He looked around. "I know they were also part of my Father's main Death Eaters."

"They have also betrayed your father, my lord." The Death Eater whispered his head bowed further. "Lady Malfoy was the one who was suppose to check if Harry Potter was dead, yet she lied when he was indeed alive. Draco was suppose to kill Albus Dumbledore yet he was to scared which caused Severus to grow closer to your father, my Lord."

Naraku narrowed as he thought about what he had learned. "It seems my father allowed those around him who could harm him." He cut his eyes to his mother. "It appears that my mother was the only one in his inner circle that had my father's safety above any others."

"Naraku?" Bellatrix whispered catching his eye. "We shall plan without anyone else. It will be a lot safer. I couldn't help your father, yet I will give my life for my son."

Naraku nodded as he turned his eyes back to his fathers followers. "You are dismissed." He sent spell of his own. "You are now under my control. You are loyal to me and only me!"

The dark marks reappeared on the Death Eater's arms as they stood before their knew lord. Naraku watched as they all bowed before him then apparated at the same time. He looked to his mother who stood as she skipped around the room. He didn't understand what she was doing yet he understood that his mother was indeed legally crazy, however, she was his mother and he would kill anyone who took her from him. When Bellatrix moved back in front of Naraku, she bowed as she dropped to both knees in front of him.

"Mother?" Naraku asked his eyes narrowed as he wondered what was bothering her.

"My son, my lord." Bellatrix whispered, keeping her eyes to the ground. "I have other news you must know of."

"Look at me mother." Naraku ordered. "You are the only one I completely trust. You may look at me when no one else is allowed. You are my mother. Father may have pushed you aside yet I am apart of you. I know if you lie or tell the truth. What is it upsetting you, mother?" Bellatrix would be the only one he showed compassion for.

"Your father has a sister." Bellatrix looked up at son. "Callisto was also there when Harry Potter killed your father." She hissed, her eyes darkening. "She has been involved with Severus Snape while we were in school."

Naraku's red eyes darkened. "Then it seems my dear _Aunt_ needs to learn that family always comes first."

******(Hogwarts – ROR – 9:00 PM)**

Callisto stood in front of the ROR, waiting for Harry to arrive. She could feel that the boy had a lot of power yet she didn't think he would be able to do it. Shaking her head, she watched as he turned the corner and headed straight for her.

"I was wondering if you would show." Callisto chuckled as Harry stopped in front of her. "The ROR has already set everything up. Follow me."

Harry nodded as he followed Callisto into the Room Of Recreation. He was shocked when they walked into a darkened forest. Harry couldn't understand why they were in the middle of the forest but followed Callisto anyway. Callisto walked into a small clearing where a bonfire was light in the center.

"Do you know how to meditate?" Callisto asked Harry as she sat, cross legged, on the ground.

Harry shook his head. "No, not really." He looked around with a frown. "Why are we in a forest?"

"It will be helpful when you need to clear your mind." Callisto told him. "Mediation is a great way to find out if you are able to do astral projection. When you are deep enough, if you are able to do such a gift, you will feel a tug in the center of your chest."

Harry nodded as he sat down in front of Callisto. "When do we start?"

"Now." Callisto told him. "Watch me first then I would like you to try. Alright?"

Harry watched as Callisto sat, back straight, as she closed her eyes and relaxed herself. He could see that she shimmered just before another Callisto appeared yet this one was standing with her head down. Harry was shocked as he then watched the projection look at him and smile. He blinked a couple of times as the projection of Callisto walked over to him and brushed some hair off his forehead. Harry couldn't believe that this projection was able to actually touch a real person.

"How?" Harry whispered as he stood and took Callisto's hand. "How are you able to make the image solid?"

Callisto chuckled as she shook her head. "Years of practice." She told him. "Most that are able to do so take a few weeks but are unable to talk or touch things. It takes a powerful mind to do something like that."

"That's amazing." He whispered. "Can you use your magic?"

"Yes." Callisto told him. "Accio wand." She called out as she held out her hand. "I can also use wandless magic as well as wordless." She smiled as she pointed her wand towards a dummy that appeared on the other side of the clearing. "Shatter."

The dummy was blown apart by an unseen force. Harry gasped as he saw the most deadly curse, other then the Unforgivables. He had heard her use the curse inside Gringotts, but he was battling the Death Eaters that were trailing them. Harry wanted to know what it would do yet he couldn't believe that this was the result. He turned to see that the astral projection of Callisto was gone but she was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I created the curse myself." She closed her eyes for a moment. "My brother wanted me to create another Unforgivable. When I did, that was what I came up with. I used it on one person only but he was able to reflect it. That curse is what Tom used on our parents. It was then I swore I would only use it in dire need. It may not be known through out the wizarding world, yet it is my Unforgivable." Callisto felt the pain in her chest as she thought of her parents yet she knew they cared.

"Voldemort just used the killing curse on my parents." Harry sighed as a couple of chairs appeared. "Can...Can you tell me about them?" He raised his eyes at the woman he prayed would help him.

Callisto nodded as she took the other seat and told Harry about some of the things his father had done. She mentioned what James and the other boys did to Severus. Callisto was rather shocked that he knew yet Severus told him what happened. She also told Harry that his father grew up a lot after Lily had him. She told him of the adventures, along with the Quidditch games where his father played. Harry sat there absorbing some of the things he heard. Never in his life had he thought that this would happen. He only wondered if his father would apologize for how he treated Snape. Mentally pushing that backwards in his mind, Harry kept his attention on Callisto as she spoke of his father and mother.

After two hours, Callisto dismissed Harry telling him to return a little earlier then today yet she knew that with the school being fixed it would take quite a bit to fix the place. As soon as Harry left, Callisto froze as she saw a small image appear in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as a young boy with black hair, red eyes and pale skin stood in front of her with his eyes narrowed. She didn't feel any signature thus it was only an astral projection. The ROR changed as soon as the boy appeared, turning into a dark library of sorts. Callisto remembered this place but kept her cool. She raised a brow at the boy as he started to walked towards her. She could tell by the way he walked, it was the magic that caused him to look as though he was 9. Just the way he stood, she knew who this was but kept her mouth shut until the boy stopped in front of her. The young boy smiled showing teeth just like his fathers, sharp at the tip and tapered.

"Aunt Callisto." Naraku chuckled as Callisto's eyes narrowed. "Are you not happy to see me?" He pouted a little, hoping it would work.

"You _his_ son, aren't you?" Callisto asked in a curt tone.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "I am, dear auntie." He sneered. "You should be killed for abandoning your family the way you did. I also see that your mark is almost completely gone. Why is that?"

"Your father removed it." Callisto spat as she stared at him. "He believed me to be dead thus he removed it yet I wasn't dead. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I would have been. Tom was nothing more then a coward because he left me at home. He wanted away because he couldn't take it being Muggle-born or living in an abusive setting. He was weak!"

"Do not speak of my father!" Naraku growled at Callisto. "Mother told me all about you and Severus Snape. If I find him or Harry, I will kill both of them before their due time. Not to mention that the Malfoys are also in a lot of trouble. If Lady Malfoy would have told father, Harry Potter wasn't dead, then father wouldn't have died. It is your fault for not protecting him." He had a wand in his hand, pointed to his aunt.

"What are you going to do?" Callisto snorted crossing her arms, her wand rested in the right sleeve. "Kill me? I think not."

"Avada Kedavra!" Naraku yelled yet nothing happened. "What the!?"

Callisto couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her wand out. "You are still learning to astral project, dear _nephew_, thus you aren't able to preform spells yet." Her eyes narrowed for a split second. "Shatter!"

The image of her nephew was blown apart before her eyes. Even though she knew that this was just an image, Callisto couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She didn't notice when her wand slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor she was standing on. The ROR had changed back into a room that looked almost like the dungeons, where Professor Snape stayed. Callisto fell to her knees as she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She was so upset that she didn't notice when the door to the ROR opened and Severus Snape walked in.

"Calli?" He gasped as he rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"I...I..." Callisto stuttered as she felt herself being picked up.

"Do not speak." He told her as he walked out of the door. "I do wish to say that when you left, Albus took my memories. It was to help me deal with your leaving." Severus cut his eyes down to hers.

"I understand." Callisto whispered as she layed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, for what you did." She smiled as her eyes glazed over. "I never really forgot about you. You were always in my thoughts Severus."

"As you were in mine." He whispered as he grew closer. "We have much to talk about."

"Yes, we do." Callisto smiled up at him kissing his cheek. "First I would like some food and a warm shower." She sighed closing her eyes.

"That is fine." Severus nodded as they reached the picture of a skeleton. "Dragon Snake." He whispered the password.

The picture swung open revealing a nice sitting room that had one wall full of books. Callisto didn't say anything as Severus allowed her feet to touch the ground. She looked around as he ordered some food for them. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see that he held out some garments for her to wear.

"I believe you wished for a shower." Severus smirked seeing a blush on Callisto's face. "Are you well enough to do so without assistance?" His eyes darkened slightly.

Callisto blushed as she shook her head. "I can manage." She looked around. "Where is the loo?"

Severus took her arm as he showed her the door. He allowed her to enter and lock the door before he turned, heading over and sitting in front of the fire that started as soon as they walked into the room. Pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey, Severus wondered what it would be like for him to have Callisto back in his life. He knew that with Voldemort's son around, things would be worse before they got better. He prayed that the muggle world would be untouched yet he knew that wouldn't likely happen. With no magic, Muggles were the easiest target when it came to those who used the Dark Arts. Shaking his head, Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wondered what would happen now.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – OOOOO, what do you think will happen now? Will things go from bad to worse? Can Callisto kill her nephew when the time comes? Or will someone else have to? I also want to say that I did take the name from Naraku from Inuyasha yet I think it fit since Voldemort would unleash hell on earth if he had survived thus his son's name means Hell. LOL. Now I hope you will keep reading and reviewing... Til next time!**

******~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. Has anyone figured out who Callisto's brother is? HMMMMM? I want to know who you think it is. You may just have the right answer and if ya PM me the right answer, I might let ya in on part of the next chappie! LOL, Now onwards!**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Spells:**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shatter – ****Curse that shatters the object, or person, that it hits. Is an unwritten Unforgivable since it is messy as well as Forbidden. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Hogwart's School – Great Hall – 7:00 AM – The Next Day)**

Callisto sat at the Head Table along with the other head of the houses. Minerva stood at the podium with a sad smile on her face. Severus was seated next to Callisto as Poppy sat on the other side. The other professors were sitting there along with the Order members that were spread through out the great hall. The Slytherin table was almost bare except for three out of place people. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were sitting at the head of the table as their eyes were on the ground. The other three tables were rather quiet as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville stood there in front of their school/house mates.

"I would like to speak to each and everyone in the hall." Minerva started, her hands clenching the side of the podium. "As you can see, Professor Snape and the Malfoy's are in our presence at this time. I would be happy to tell you that they were indeed working for Albus Dumbledore and myself from thee very beginnin'." Her older, wiser eyes met Lucius. "I know that most of you do not believe what some of the rumors say but I am here to tell you that some of them are true. Severus Snape was a spy for the Order. Yes, he did give over information to the Dark Lord yet it was approved by Albus or myself, first. We should thank Lady Malfoy for her courage to stand up to the Dark Lord and declare Harry Potter dead, when he was indeed alive."

"They're Death Eater's!" A student yelled from the Ravenclaw table. "They should be placed in Azkaban for their crimes. The Law Demands It!"

"That is enough." Kingsley's voice boomed through out the hall. "I am the acting minister and I have pardoned the Malfoy's as well as Professor Severus Snape. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I have that power. Albus himself had requested Severus to take his live when he destroyed a ring, Hulcrux, of Tom Riddle -Voldemort." Gasps could be heard around the hall.

"What they are saying are true!" Hermione spoke up as she turned her eyes to Draco. "If Draco had told Bellatrix, when Harry, Ron and I were taken by Snatchers, that he knew it was Harry, when I changed his appearance, we would all be dead." Her eyes then scanned the crowd. "That day, Harry, Ron and myself saw the true Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. They made mistakes as well as anyone else in this place. Albus even made a mistake but he fought to make it mean something."

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and held out his hand to Draco, just like at the first day of school when he turned it down. Draco took his hand hesitantly as he stood, while Harry stepped back a few feet. Harry smiled as he shook Draco's hand, while Lucius and Narcissa frowned at the gesture.

"I believe, Draco, that you're in the right crowd." Harry smirked as Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Is that right, Potter?" Everyone in the room held their breathe. "Have I finally turned 'good'?" Draco spat.

Harry raised his brow. "I thought you were Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor?"

The entire Hall busted up laughing, including the teachers and Draco's parents. Ron walked over and punched Draco in the arm as he stood beside Harry. Hermione walked over and smiled up at Draco before she stole a kiss causing Ron to grab her.

"Oi, hands off, 'Mione!" Ron yelled as Harry shook his head and Hermione turned on Ron.

"It was a friendly kiss Ronald." Hermione hissed her fist clenched at her side. "I was just trying to welcome Draco back onto the side of doing the right thing."

"Feh, didn't look it ta me." He huffed crossing his arms. "Looked as though you were snoggin' 'em." Ron had his eyes closed, thus he couldn't see when everyone started to back up.

Hermione's whole body began to shake as her eyes narrowed. Harry swallowed as pushed Draco away as the twins moved back the others people. They knew how Hermione's temper was like and Ron loved to push her buttons. Narcissa was smirking at Hermione since she had seen the girls temper when a letter came with the picture of Draco in their second or third year. He had to have a splint placed on his nose after Madam Pomfrey set it. She was shocked when a girl broke his nose but then again, she wasn't blind to her son's faults as his father was.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco whispered his eyes looking between Ron and Hermione. "She isn't going to..."

Harry held up a finger just as Ginny walked over. "Just watch."

"She's going to let him have it, Harry." Ginny whispered as she leaned over. "You know one of us need to stop this." Her eyes went to her mother and father, who were looking on in shock.

"If she don't put 'em in his place," Fred started as he moved next to his sister with George on the other side of him.

George snorted, "He ain't gonna learn." He finished the sentence his brother started. "By the way, Draco, Welcome to the family."

Draco blinked at the Weaseley twins then to his parents. His mother was looking shocked as well but his father looked impressed, merely shrugging as he nodded towards the front. When Draco turned he saw Ron gasp as the Bat-Bogey Hex went flying at him with more speed he had ever seen in a pureblood. He was shocked beyond words as Harry chuckled along with the twins, Ginny and the other students in Gryffindor. He couldn't believe that they were like this at all. If this happened in Slytherin, things would go from playing around to trying to kill each other in a few minutes. He shook his head as he turned his eyes to Hermione. She was smirking at Ron as she blew the tip of her wand, as she sauntered over to Harry.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he tried to get the Bat-Bogey hex to release it's hold. "Get back here!"

"'Mione, ya need ta let 'em go." Harry told her with his eyes narrowed. "I know he's an ass some times but ya love 'em." He smirked when Hermione's face turned red.

"Fine." Hermione hissed looking at Ginny. "You can have the honors." She huffed up as she turned her back on them. "He deserved it and I now for a fact he has snogged Lavender Brown, multiple times."

"Alright. Alright!" Minerva called as she clapped her hands. "House's back to their tables' please. Thank you. There are some other things that need to be addressed." Her eyes went to Callisto who nodded.

The kids went back to their tables except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, The twins as well as a few other Gryffindor's. They were sitting at the Slytherin table with the Malfoy family since the Slytherin students were pulled by their parents. Even Crabbe and Goyle were pulled which Minerva could understand. Their parents didn't wish them to be around Traitors. Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva spotted Callisto standing and stepped down, heading towards the table with Severus Snape. They both took a seat along with Poppy. The houses started clapping as the Malfoy's slowly but surely filled the Slytherin table with those of the other houses, that was on their side. Many in the school trusted and put their lives into the hands of the Golden Trio.

"Now, if everyone is done." She smirked to see that Draco was the first to blush as Hermione pinched his cheek. "I would like to also tell you that the threat is not over." The Great hall finally quietened down. "Voldemort, Tom Riddle, had a son. He is out for revenge for his father's death. His mother, Bellatrix Lestrange," Murmurs were going around the hall now. "was seen here yet I would like to remind you that magic is as old as Albus or any of the teachers here." Minerva could see a smirk on some of the Ravenclaw's faces. "She has the ability to do Astral Projection."

Everyone in the Great hall started to whisper rather quietly as they tried to figure out what Astral projection was. None of them had heard of such a gift before. When Callisto stood and headed towards the podium, the hall grew quiet. Some of them had heard that Callisto Crux was indeed Callisto Crux Riddle. While a few were scared of this, others were nervous for her being in the Great Hall with them.

"If I may, Professor McGonagall." Callisto asked as she stood beside Minerva. "I will be able to explain this to them better then anyone." Her eyes were full of pain.

"Only if you are sure." Minerva told her stepping back.

Callisto cleared her throat as she cast a silent Sonorus spell on her throat. "Can I have your attention." The students in the hall stopped talking as soon as they heard Callisto's voice. "Bellatrix Lestrange has the ability to project an image of herself that can speak and cast spells, charms or curses. Her son, Tom Riddle's son, is able to do the same thing but he has yet to attain the ability to cast spells of any kind. I will warn you though, he is not to be stood up against by yourself."

"Is it true?" A girl from Hufferpuff called out. "Are you Voldemort's sister!?"

"I am." Callisto told them with narrowed eyes. "The only difference between my _brother_ and myself, are the fact he fights for the darkness and I am an Order member." Her eyes went to Severus. "As you know Severus Snape was a spy for the Order. I was as well during the first time yet was threatened by Voldemort himself, thus the Order member's hid me away until I was needed again."

"How do we know you wont turn your back on us?" A boy from Ravenclaw stood, pointing his finger at Callisto.

"She wont. I can promise that." Harry said as he stood as the magic swirled around him as he took the wizards oath, his eyes hard as he stared the boy down. "Callisto was with Ron, Hermione and myself during the trek for Hulcrux's. She never turned her back on any of us during that time. Not to mention, I wouldn't have been able to kill Voldemort if it wasn't for her, Professor Snape, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. If I can forgive and forget then I believe you all can as well."

"How do we know they wont turn on us?" Another student stood, this time a Gryffindor. "We trust you Harry but we don't trust Riddle's sister." The boy's eyes were hard as he stared at Callisto.

Harry was about to say something when Callisto placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. She looked around the room and could see some of the students were thinking the same thing as the Gryffindor boy. She understood but needed them on her side if she was to beat her own nephew. Callisto looked at Minerva to see if the older woman knew what she needed to do and agreed. Minerva nodded sadly as her eyes portrayed her fear for the girl. Callisto held her head high as she moved back over in front of the other students. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for those who would speak up.

"Since you do not trust me, I will tell you just how much Tom and I are different." Callisto clicked her tongue. "It is true that Nagini was Tom Riddle's familiar, however, Crux is a pure Dragon Snake." Crux flew through the room, causing everyone to gasp as the Dragon Snake landed on Callisto's arm, wrapping around the upper arm to perch. "Only those of pure of heart are able to have them as familiars. I can also see that some of you are staring at the scar that runs diagonal on my left eye."

"What happened?" A girl from Ravenclaw asked as her eyes were locked on Crux. "Did Crux do it?"

Callisto shook her head, petting her familiar. "No, my brother scarred me since I told him no." There were gasp around the room. "As you may have read in Hogwarts: A Full History, my brother was found in an orphanage when he was around 11. Dumbledore brought him here and treated him as one his students. The only thing was my brother was a lot like my father." Her eyes took on a glazed look. "Since Tom was like our father, he ran away, leaving me to deal with the man's temper on my own along with our mother. Our mother tried her hardest to see we were brought up right however things never go the way we hope."

"How did he find you?" This time it was Hermione Granger that ask as she frowned. "I have read the entire book yet it never said."

Minerva smirked as she walked forward. "I'll take it from here." She nodded to Callisto as she turned her attention to the students. "Albus and I noticed that Tom was distant when it came to discussions about his family. We asked Severus and Lucius to befriend him and find out why. It was a little time later we found out about his sister. His twins sister actually. They are truly as different as Day and Night."

"Who trained her?" Another male Gryffindor asked. "You said she was in the order. If she didn't come to the school, who trained her?"

"She did come to this school." Severus Snape spoke up as he rose from his seat. "It was around the same time that Tom created the Death Eater's. Albus believed she would be safe here yet another Death Eater was able to get to her. Tom was able to find her, thus giving her the Dark Mark on her neck, just as I have." He pushed his hair back to show the same mark on his neck, imperfections and all.

"She's also the toughest fighter we got." Tonks spoke up from her seat next to Remus, who held Teddy. "Learned from the best." She winked at Callisto who smirked.

"What will we tell our families?" A muggle-born witch from Hufferpuff asked as her eyes started to tear up. "I don't want my family in this. My brothers and sisters are muggles. I was the only witch in the family."

"Here, Here." Another muggle-born wizard said in Ravenclaw.

Minerva nodded as she thought of this. "Since I know you all want ta fight," Cheers could be heard. "I will leave it up to you. If you wish to leave, we will send a series of spells for you to protect yer home with. If not, we will send your parents on a _vacation_, until things settle down."

Minerva was glad that she had sent all the first and second years home for a longer holiday. There were only third years thru seventh. She didn't want to be responsible for those childrens lives even though she had the third and fourth years to worry about. She knew her other three years were well prepared for this as well as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Callisto. She was proud that the Twins stuck by them as well as half of the Gryffindor house. Neville was sitting by Narcissa with a smirk on his face as Luna sat on the other side.

"If they wish, Headmistress," Lucius stood as he walked up towards Minerva. "I will allow them to bring their family's, parents and siblings, to my Manor. A Curse-breaker has already cleansed the manor of any negative energy. I have also had Severus place all the spells to include protection against the Darker magic. Consider it an apology of how I treated _all_ of you." He bowed towards the student body.

"I think that can help, right?" Harry said as he looked around at his school mates. "If it wasn't for Draco or Narcissa then I wouldn't be here. I trust them and I am asking for you to trust my judgment on this."

The Gryffindor table all stood and nodded. "If you trust them, we trust them because you do, Harry." One of the Seventh year boys stood. "Of course if they get out of line, I'm sure the twins will have things in hand."

"Of course we do..." George growled standing up.

Fred mimicked his lead. "...what do ya take us for?"

"First years?" George and Fred said in unison.

"Yes, well, now that is taken care of." Minerva cleared her throat looking around. "We need to get back our discussion."

"We will allow you to either join in this fight," Kingsley spoke up as he stood next to Minerva. "Or you will be placed with the rest of the student body in Malfoy Manor. Just so you are clear, this is not a playful time. The fight with Voldemort is the same as with his son. Yes, I know most of you do not know or trust Ms. Crux, yet I will tell you this. Dumbledore, myself, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks as well as the other order members have known her since she was a young girl. So please, if you do not trust Harry Potter, trust your professors as well as myself. We know she can be trusted along with Severus Snape and the Malfoys." His eyes locked on Lucius'.

There was quiet for a few minutes until the Gryffindor table rose to their feet and started to clap. The Ravenclaws were next followed by the Hufferpuffs. Once the entire hall was clapping Minerva held her hands up to silence everyone. She still needed to speak to the children before they were allowed to do what they wished. As soon as everyone was quiet, Minerva smiled as she looked at each house.

"Thank you for your trust in us." She bowed her head towards each table, even to the Slytherin table where the Order members sat with the Malfoys and Professor Snape. "Now, as you know, Voldemort has a son. Just as there was a plan to kill Voldemort, we have a plan to destroy Naraku, Voldemort's son." Hermione snorted at the mention of Voldemort's son's name. "If you wish, you may stay at the castle to defend your 'home away from home', as the Muggle's would say. For those who wish to return to your families, you will need to go into hiding. An order member will help you with this yet when they move you, you will not be allowed to leave the home. It will be hidden from everyone's view, except the Order members."

Minerva was glad that everyone was paying attention to what she was saying. The students would usually speak while the headmaster would stand in front of them yet now they all sat there eagerly awaiting orders. She sighed as she sent a mental pray to Albus, she could see now that Albus was correct. Hogwarts' had it's own army.

"What about those who wish to fight but their parents are muggles?" A Gryffindor witch asked standing up. "What will happen to our parents?" The girl had tears in her eye as Neville walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your parents shall be transported to Mr. Malfoy's Manor along with the others." Minerva answered the young girl. "George and Fred have the barriers already in place as well as Hermione. All three of them were the best as spells. Professor Snape, yes he still is part of the staff child, has created a multiply of potions in case injured suddenly start to appear. All Order members, as those who are going to fight, will have a charm placed on them that if they are severely injured, they will be transported to Malfoy manor. Ron, Harry and Hermione will be going back and forth unless they are needed else where. Callisto will also be at the Manor for those who wish to speak to her, but please remember, these people have payed their debts." She nodded as she looked to Kingsley. "I do believe that is everything," Kingsley nodded as Minerva turned her eyes back to the students. "I know you need to make preparations. You are all dismissed to your dorm rooms. Head of the House, please make sure that everyone is taken care of."

Minerva saw Draco and Hermione nodded as they walked over to Gryffindor. She smiled as Neville walked up beside Draco with a leery face and patted the boy on the shoulder. Luna had skipped over pecked him on the cheek. The entire student body chuckled but then all the students headed out the door of the Great Hall. Seeing a flicker in her eye, Minerva turned her head and frowned. She could have sworn she saw something yet shook her head as she followed the order members out as Harry and Ron went to help Draco and Hermione. It wasn't a few minutes after the last person walked out, that the flicker of someone, disillusioned, vanished as if they were never there.

******(Unknown Place – 12:00 PM)**

Naraku watched his mother, as she layed on the bed in a small Manor he found. It was similar to the Malfoy Manor yet he knew that the owners already had the place cleansed and protected against the dark magic he was created of. If it wasn't for the dark magic running through his veins, Naraku knew he would still be in his mother's arms unable to form words or use his wand, nor his powers. Shaking his head, he watched as Bellatrix's eyes fluttered softly as they finally opened and locked on him. Her face twisted in something of amusement before she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, quickly.

"You are so wonderful." Bellatrix pulled back as she stood and started to skip around the room, swinging around the pillars that held up the ceiling. "They believe you aren't able to use spells during your astral projection." She squealed like a 16 year old girl. "They are very tight on security at this time but I think we should wait until they are lax. Once they feel they are safe, they will relax their guard and we could strike." She turned to Naraku. "What do you think, my little Naraku?"

Naraku's red eyes narrowed at his mother. "What did you hear, mum?" He wasn't in the mood for games, his power was growing at a rapid pace. "Where will their forces be located? The most of them?"

"Lucius' Manor." Bellatrix frowned as she stepped closer. "What's the matter Naraku?" She could see that something was different.

Naraku smirked as he held out his hands. "I am growing again mother." His hands looked as if he was at least 20 years old. "I believe I am around 18 or 19. Of the exact age, I do not know but I can also feel my power getting stronger."

"That's wonderful." Bellatrix beamed as she smiled at Naraku. "Can you feel your father? Is he proud of us?" Her eyes were wide in wonder and hope.

"Neh, mum." Naraku shook his head. "I can not feel father or hear him but I know he is with us none the less. Gather my death eaters and prepare them for the final war between Harry Potter and Voldemort's Son. I have things to attend to before I am able to take on Harry Potter." He went to leave but Bellatrix whimpered.

"What do you need?" She couldn't believe her son couldn't defeat the traitor, Harry Potter. Her son was the most powerful wizard underneath his father, of course.

Naraku smirked as he cut his eyes over his shoulder to Bellatrix. "The Elder Wand."

In a flash, he was gone. He knew where he might find it but he had to make sure.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. I also have another story in the makings but I haven't got it quite right yet. So, until then you'll just have to deal with this one. LOL. Now where do you think the elder wand is? Does Harry still have it? If not, Who? Will Naraku be able to defeat Harry? Or will Harry even be fighting against the 'young' wizard? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. OMG! Can you believe that Callisto is related to Voldemort! LOL, I told you it was cool! Now what do you think will happen now? With Naraku around anything is bound to happen, right?..**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Spells:**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shatter – ****Curse that shatters the object, or person, that it hits. Is an unwritten Unforgivable since it is messy as well as Forbidden. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shattro Imageo – ****_(Sh-at-tro, Im-age-o) – _****Only used on Astral Projection images. Shatters the image and harms the person, keeps them from using their gift for a short while. Differs from each person. Created by ****Callisto Crux.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Break Room – Behind Great Hall – 12:20 PM)**

Callisto stood in the corner of the room as the Elder Order members sat around the table. The twins were with the students getting things ready while Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were all in the room with the Order members. Kingsley sat at the head of the table where Dumbledore would have with Arthur on his left and Minerva on his right. Molly sat next to Arthur with Bill, Fluer, Tonks and Remus beside her. Narcissa sat next to Minerva while Lucius sat next to his wife with Severus beside him. Charlie sat on the other side of Severus while Poppy sat at the other end facing Kingsley. Slughorn, Trelawney and Percy were also there but were sitting in the individual chairs that were along the wall. The other teachers were all helping the students.

"What do we know so far?" Molly spoke up breaking the silence. "Voldemort had a son, with Bellatrix Lestrange. He is also a dark wizard and hell bent on taken his revenge." Her eyes were hard as her hands clenched in her lap.

"Naraku can also astral project his image." Callisto pushed off the wall and walked over next to Poppy. "He is also growing because of the amount of dark magic he was born with. Naraku is only a few weeks old at this time but his mind is that of an adult. Not to mention with Bellatrix as his mother, he will be more unstable then Voldemort." She spat her dead brother's 'name'.

"How do you know all of this?" Narcissa hissed her eyes narrowing. "The Dark Lord never once said anything to us..."

"Cissy." Lucius snapped at his wife. "Voldemort did not mention it to me but he did to Severus. Now hush before you send us to Azkaban." His eyes were hard as he stared at his wife.

Callisto turned her eyes away from Narcissa to Minerva. "I know what he's going to be going after." She scanned those in the room. "Naraku, Voldemort's son, is after what his father couldn't possess. The Elder Wand."

"Oh dear!" Minerva gasped as she shot to her feet. "Harry was the one who is in possession of the wand. We need to get it from him as soon as possible. He is to young to control such a thing." She started towards the door only to be stopped when the door turned to stone, the room gasped behind her.

"You don't need to worry, Professor." Callisto smirked as she held a wand pointed towards the door. "I am the rightful owner of the wand, don't you remember? The wand Harry Potter has is the fake. Yes it works just as well but it doesn't have the same core as the Elder wand." She stood straight as she showed the Elder wand to the room. "But you are correct. Harry doesn't need the elder wand, or the replica in his possession. It is dangerous that Harry would even possess it."

"Then I shall call them immediately." Minerva headed out the door and towards the Gryffindor common room.

Kingsley noticed that Severus was frowning. "Is there a problem Severus?"

"The dark mark on my neck is burning slightly." He confessed as he cut his eyes to Callisto. "I can only speculate that Callisto's is as well." Her eyes narrowed as they snapped to his. "Do you know the reason, Callisto?" Severus could only guess why it was burning yet he didn't want to say the words out loud.

"Yes." She hissed as her eyes closed tightly. "Naraku has created another Dark Mark. When he did this, he broke the bond his father had over us and the mark, even though it is slightly removed, will burn because it longs for us to rejoin."

Callisto hated to admit such a weakness in the mark. The other Death Eater's wouldn't experience such pains since they had theirs on their arms. She couldn't understand why Naraku would want the Elder Wand unless he wished to make her and Harry Potter pay for what they did to his father. Bellatrix would have no doubt turned the story around to where they were the bad guys and Voldemort was the good guy in his son's eyes. Shaking her head, she noticed that they were still looking at her. She bared her teeth and headed out the door. She didn't need to be watched as she tried to resist the call yet it was so tempting to go.

"Running will do no good." Severus whispered behind her as his arm wrapped around her waist. "Sticking close to those who help, will no doubt keep both you and I sane through this." His nose ran down her neck, causing her to bite her lip in order from moaning.

"Severus..." Callisto whispered knowing what would come.

"NO!" Severus snarled as he spun her around to where her back was to the wall, her arms pinned above her head and her legs wrapped around his waist, to keep herself from falling. "I will not give you up again. I lost you once to the bloody git, I refuse to lose twice." His black eyes bore into hers.

Severus' anger was at it's peak as he held her against the wall. Callisto could see that his eyes grew darker as he held her. Neither of them looking away as they offered a silent challenge to the other. Severus couldn't take anymore as his mind began to wander to how he was holding her, not to mention how vulnerable she was at the this point. Without a second thought, he crushed his lips to hers as his tongue pushed it's way into her mouth. Callisto couldn't hold back a low moan of pleasure that caused Severus to shiver as he pushed harder against her lower body. She could feel he was bigger then she had thought but those thoughts went out the window as he pulled his head back and looked into Callisto's eyes.

"Severus..." She whispered, panting as if she was out of breathe.

Severus shook his head as he dipped his head and kissed her a little softer this time before he pulled back and allowed her to stand on her own two feet. "I know you feel the need to go to him, but I want you to resist it as long as you can." He cupped her cheek that had the scar. "I remember everything about you and our time together before your brother got a hold of you. I also remember begging Dumbledore to allow me to join the Order to try and save you but he refused. Knowing you were apart of the Death Eater's, I willingly joined when Lucius asked me to. That's when I realized you were a traitor to the 'cause'. I was in a panic thus I ran to Dumbledore but by the time I realized what happened to you, Lily was next on his list."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Severus Snape." Callisto told him kissing him lightly on the lips. "I've been where you are. I know how hard a life it is when you're a spy, and a double spy at that." She shook her head. "I just had to deal with Albus. I couldn't imagine dealing with him _and_ Tom." She shivered at the thought.

Severus could see the truth in Callisto's eyes as he gazed into them. "Out of everyone, I believe you would understand." He went to kiss her again when someone cleared their throat to the side. "What the..."

Callisto looked over to where Severus was looking and saw that Lucius was standing there with a smirk on his face. She could only imagine how long he stood there. The bloody git was a rat pretending to be a snake. Severus stiffened beside her which gave her reason to believe that he also felt the same way she did. Callisto tilted her head to the side as she crossed her arms, trying to show as if it didn't bother her that he had caught her and Severus in the halls of Hogwarts snogging. It wasn't the first time they were caught. By Lucius, himself, either.

"Isn't this a trip down memory lane?" Lucius smirked as he stood there with his arms crossed, eyes looking at Callisto then at Severus. "Although if my memory serves me right, you two were a bit younger." His eyes were twinkling that caused Callisto to growl.

"What do you want, Lucy?" Callisto called him her little nickname, which he hated.

Lucius stiffened as his eyes darted to Callisto then to Severus. "You wouldn't dare." He saw Severus smirk. "After all these years..."

"You would still be getting blackmailed." Remus chuckled as he walked around the corner. "Come on you three, Minerva's back and wants to speak with all of us." His eyes were going from Lucius, Callisto then to Severus. "Yup, just like old times. Calli and Snape blackmailing _Lucy_ to keep his mouth shut about their little _secret._" He walked off laughing as he headed into the classroom.

******(Bellatrix's Hideaway, Old Family Vacation House – 5:00 PM)**

Bellatrix sat in a chair, looking into the fire, as she waiting on Naraku to come back. True, she was worried like any mother would be, however, not all mothers had children that grew with their powers. Bellatrix knew that when Naraku did decided to come back home, he would have grown even more then his, now, 16 year old appearance. She had to admit he looked just like his father when his father was that age. The dark hair, dark eye, dark personality. Looking around, Bellatrix wondered what she should do to keep the fools at Hogwarts on their toes. She knew that Naraku wished for them to relax their guard but if she knew Snape, he would keep them on their toes for years. Pouting, she slouched in the chair. She was rather bored. Ever since Naraku's birth she had only been allowed to fight via astral projection.

"Wallowing in self pity, Mother?" Naraku appeared in a black flame, as he stepped out of the fireplace. "So unlike you." He no longer looked like a 16 year old boy but a young adult male at the age of 18.

He was about 5'9. His black hair was to his shoulders yet was pulled back in a low pony tail. His red eyes bore into hers as she stood, feeling slightly small compared to her taller son. Bellatrix blinked back tears as her bottom lip quivered. Naraku smiled as he opened his arms. She was wrapping her arms around in an instant as she buried her nose in his chest. Naraku could feel her shaking but couldn't put his finger on the feeling he was feeling at the moment as his mother cried in his arms. Hearing Bellatrix whisper something into his chest which muffled it, Naraku pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"Mother, what did you say?" His eyes were soft but he was leery of if he should have stayed away longer.

Bellatrix was no longer crying as she smiled at her son. "I said I was sorry for that. Your appearance took me by surprise." She shook her head standing up straight. "Did ya find what you were lookin' for?"

"No, I didn't find the Elder Wand." Naraku snarled as he stood to his full height, as he started to pace, his arms folded behind his back. "Father destroyed Albus Dumbledore's grave to get the one that was in there." His red eyes went to Bellatrix who looked rather solemn. "I then traveled to Hogwarts only to find the one father used in two pieces at the bottom of the ravine." He sighed shaking his head. "I do not know what is going on but I do know that the one in the ravine was a fake."

Bellatrix tried to figure out who may have the Elder wand. She could only think of a few that could truly handle the wands power. Albus Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' brother. Of course, they already checked him since he was sitting in her small dungeon at the moment. Severus Snape may be able to handle the Elder wand but she highly doubted it. Voldemort could also handle the elder wand yet he had the replica. Closing her eyes she suddenly thought of someone who she never who would have thought of before now. Callisto Crux Riddle. Eyes snapping open, Bellatrix looked at her son.

"I believe I know who may have the wand." She clapped her hands as she danced over in front of him.

"Who?" His baritone voice was nothing more then a soft rumble, as his eyes were on his mother.

Bellatrix smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "Your dear Auntie Callisto." She chuckled like a true evil witch. "She, other then your father and that bloody Albus Dumbledore, would be the only one who could tame the power in the wand. Other then you of course my sweet heart."

"It seems then, I will be showing my Aunt just how much I have learned in such a short time." Naraku smirked as his eyes were glazed over in memory. "The last time I couldn't even cast a spell in Astral Projection. I wonder if she knows all the tricks there is?"

In a flash, Naraku was no longer standing in front of Bellatrix. She frowned as she looked around the room trying to locate her son. Naraku was no where to be found. Bellatrix couldn't believe that he could apparated without making a sound. Shaking her head, she decided to dispatch a few death eaters to make sure her son was alright during his _tour_ of Hogwarts.

_5 will work._ Bellatrix thought, hoping that Naraku wouldn't be to upset with her once he finds out what she did.

******(Head Of The Houses Common Room – 6:30 PM)**

Callisto, Minerva, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lucius, Draco and some of the other order members were all seated in the Head Houses common room. The only ones that weren't present were the twins, Narcissa, Tonks and Poppy. Neville and Luna were also present since they were sworn in after the final battle with Voldemort.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked his arm draped around Hermione's shoulder as Draco sat on the other side.

Callisto looked at Minerva who raised a brow. "The only thing I can think of is try and find where they're hiding." She spoke up as a frown was on her face. "We can then take out the rest of the Death Eaters as well as Bellatrix and Naraku."

"They need to learn how to fight against an astral projection." Severus spoke up as his eyes went to Callisto. "They know how to fight against a person but they do not know how to fight against an image."

"Severus is right." Minerva said as she looked to Callisto. "While they know how to fight against a flesh and blood human they don't know how to fight against an astral projection."

Callisto nodded as she frowned. She could feel something trying to enter the school grounds. She was glad that Severus, Kingsley and Hermione placed wards that would keep Bellatrix or Naraku's astral projection selves out of the castle. Just as she was about to say something, a scream was heard. Callisto didn't wait for anyone to move as she darted out the door and towards the entrance of the school where she felt the evil power. As she grew closer, she could see a couple of students helping others that looked to be hit by a curse or spell. Callisto busted out the front door only to see that Naraku's image was standing there laughing as he shot hex after hex at the unsuspecting children.

"NO!" Callisto yelled as she saw the killing curse heading towards a group of third years. "MOVE!" She yelled as she used her astral projection image to take the blast.

When she was back into her own body, Callisto could feel the curse working on her image. Pushing the odd sensation out of her mind, she turned to Naraku who was glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. When his eyes darted around behind her, she could tell that the others were present but she knew this was a show of power. Hissing, Crux suddenly appeared on her arm, wrapped tightly around her as it's black eyes locked onto Naraku.

"I see you've finally learned how to cast spells." Callisto kept her face schooled as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you pissed off that you cant get into the school? Because if so, throwing a temper tantrum out in the school square is not the way to get good attention." She smirked when Naraku's eyes darkened.

"I will show you a tantrum." Naraku spat at her as he raised his wand. "Sectumsempra!" Severus' eyes widen as he recognized the hex Naraku used.

Callisto snarled as she realized she had to block the attack or those behind her would be hit. Crux hissed as a bright light blue bubble appeared around the group of people, including the children that were still a target. Molly gasped as Kingsley eyed the Dragon Snake hissing at the image of Naraku. Callisto was also pulsing with magic as her eyes locked on Naraku's red ones. Percy and Bill were gaping at the Dragon Snake since they knew a little bit about the creature since their brother, Charlie, was a dragon specialist.

"I don't think so." Callisto snarled as her eyes narrowed. "You are not going to harm anyone in this school again. SHATTRO IMAGEO!" She yelled as she pulled her wand out and throwing the hex out towards Naraku.

Naraku's eyes widen as the hex hit him square in the chest. The image of himself cracked then shattered into tiny pieces of ash as it floated away on the wind. Everyone's eyes were locked on Callisto as she fell to her knees as Crux held firm on her upper left arm. Hagrid had showed up when he heard the screaming only to freeze at the edge of the square not knowing if he should move or not. Minerva was the first to move then Severus, as they both rushed towards Callisto. Crux hissed at Minerva but stopped as Severus reached out for Callisto. Minerva was shocked as she watched the Dragon Snake slither towards Severus and wrap around his upper arm as he pulled Callisto into his arms and headed into the school. She could only guess where Severus was taking Ms. Crux.

Minerva sent a Patronus to Poppy to relay the message that curse victims would be arriving shortly. She was glad that the charms were working already as some of the worse cases were apparated to Malfoy Manor. Checking the square, she was able to see that most of the children were doing good or being helped by other students. Even those that weren't hit by a curse or hex, were helping some of those that were unable to walk. Seeing some of the older students tending to the third years, Minerva knew that her students, Albus' students, knew what to do. She couldn't be prouder of the students of Hogwarts.

******(Malfoy Manor – Make Shift Hospital Room – 7:05 PM)**

Poppy was making sure they had everything in order when the first students started to arrive. Gasping, she rushed to the boy's side only to find that he was hit with a pain hex. It would cause the nerves to send pain signals to the brain until the hex wore off. Waving her wand, Poppy did the normal routine until she spotted a couple other students arriving. It was then that she felt a bad feeling churning in her stomach. Just as she was about to yell for Narcissa or Tonks, another student came with one of the injured.

"I'll need yer help, child." Poppy called to the girl. "Do ya know some of the basic healin' charms?" She cut her eyes over to the girl who smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be a healer." The girl blushed. "My names Eve Stanley."

Poppy nodded as she finished with the boy she started with, getting him stable. "Good, start with thee worst of 'em first then start the next. If another severe one comes and I'm busy, keep 'em comfortable until I can get to 'em."

"Yes, ma'am." Eve whispered as she started working on the students she categorized as bad.

It was then that Narcissa came in with Severus holding an unconscious Callisto. "Poppy!"

"Oh my!" Poppy called Eve over to the girl she was working on. "Tend ta her, while I take care of Callisto." She ordered the girl as she waved Severus to follow her.

Heading towards the back of the hospital room, Poppy waved her wand over the back wall. It opened revealing another part of the Hospital as she ushered Severus and Narcissa in, the door closing behind them.

"Place her on the first bed." Poppy ordered Severus. "Are ya hurt?" She eyed him as she waved her wand over Callisto.

"No," Severus shook his head, Crux was now wrapped around Callisto's leg. "Crux was able to shield everyone but for some reason Callisto fell to the ground after she fought with Naraku's," He sighed when Poppy gave him an odd look. "Voldemort's son's astral projection."

Poppy nodded as Narcissa frowned as she watched the healer work over the woman. After a few minutes, Poppy sighed as she looked to Severus and Narcissa.

"Callisto is still healing." She sighed shaking her head. "I should have known she would do something like this."

Severus frowned at the Mediwitch/Healer. "What?"

"Callisto has drained her powers again." Poppy smiled at Narcissa. "She'll need to remain here until she fully recovers. I've placed her in a magic coma to keep her compliant." She smirked as her eyes strayed over to Severus.

Severus snorted as he sat down in the chair by Callisto's bed. "I'll stay here." His eyes went to Narcissa. "Why don't you help Poppy with the other students? I know you know some healing. Dealing with Lucius and Draco you need to."

"Of course." Narcissa smiled as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "As long as it's alright with Poppy."

Poppy nodded as she headed towards the 'door'. "I need all the help I can get." She waved the Lady to follow her. "Just remember these kids don't know any manners when their hurtin."

"Neither do Lucius or Draco." Narcissa snorted as the wall shut behind her and Poppy, leaving Severus alone with Callisto.

This time Poppy snorted. "I cant help but agree with ya on that one." She smiled as she saw another male student, Ravenclaw, that was unconscious. "That Naraku needs ta be whipped a few times."

"I cant help but agree." Narcissa whispered as she moved to a girl Hufferpuff that was hit in the leg. "Truth be told, I wasn't a Slytherin like everyone believes." She cut her eyes to the Healer. "I was a Ravenclaw. My parents arranged my marriage to Lucius once they realized just who he was." She sighed as she shook her head. "We only did to protect Draco. The dark Lord wished for him to be one of his most loyal death eaters and the only way to get to that position was," She swallowed as her eyes darted around.

"Ya don't need to tell me." Poppy told her as her eyes locked with Narcissa. "I am one of the Order members. We don't keep things like that a secret." She winked as she went back to work.

Narcissa smiled as she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She never knew that Poppy was part of the Order yet of course Severus had been their friend for years and never had they thought he was a spy for Dumbledore. Shaking her head, the Lady of the Manor went back to work on tending to the children that were hit by Naraku when he arrived at Hogwarts. Poppy was surprised that Lady Malfoy was so efficient as she worked but then again she was a Lady after all and they had to do things perfect. Poppy also felt for the woman. If Poppy was in her shoes, she would have done anything, including joining the Death Eater's, to save her family yet for some reason things didn't work out that way.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note - I hope you are enjoying this story so far. The only thing that is bothering me is that there is only one reader that is reviewing! UGH! It doesn't matter if you write a paragraph or ONE word, I would love to hear from you and what you think of this story! I know many don't like the thought of an OC in the story but I happen to like this one and I would hope you do as well. I have another started but I don't know if I should put it out here if I only have 5 reviews, from the same person. Please review even if it's one word. Anonymous reviews are fine as well, til next time keep reading AND reviewing!**

******~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. OMG! Can you believe that Callisto is related to Voldemort! LOL, I told you it was cool! Now what do you think will happen now? With Naraku around anything is bound to happen, right?..**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Spells:**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shatter – ****Curse that shatters the object, or person, that it hits. Is an unwritten Unforgivable since it is messy as well as Forbidden. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shattro Imageo – ****_(Sh-at-tro, Im-age-o) – _****Only used on Astral Projection images. Shatters the image and harms the person, keeps them from using their gift for a short while. Differs from each person. Created by ****Callisto Crux.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Bellatrix's Hideout – 8:00 PM)**

It had been around 45 minutes since the five Death Eaters, that Bellatrix sent to keep Naraku safe, returned with an unconscious Naraku in their arms. Bellatrix had rushed forward and levitated him to a room where a mediwitch, that chained to the wall, started to look him over. As soon as she knew that her son would be fine, she returned to serve them their punishment for allowing her son to become injured during their watch. Bellatrix was about to hit the last Death Eater with the Crucio curse when she heard the door open. She stopped and turned to see that Naraku was walking out with red eyes scanning the room to the withering men that layed there and the one who was kneeling in front of her.

"Leave, I wish to speak with my mother." Naraku ordered the Death Eaters that were there.

Bellatrix winced at her son's tone as she watched the only one who was able apparated the others out of the room. She placed her wand on the chair to her right as she looked at Naraku. She could see he was angry but she had sent them and for good reason. Bellatrix waited as Naraku stood there with his red eyes locked on her.

"Naraku," Bellatrix spoke up. "I sent them because I was worried for you." She looked into his eyes as she played with the hem of her sleeve. "With good reason to, since they came back with you unconscious in their arms. I was really worried that something happened to you. The Order members do not play by any set rules." She pouted as she stood there under her son's angry gaze.

Naraku stood there for a moment before he sighed. "I understand your reasoning but I must speak with you about something else." He moved to his chair, where Bellatrix layed her wand. "Aunt Callisto send a spell towards me that shattered my astral projection image. I tried to reconnect but it hurts to even think about doing so again. Do you know what kind of curse, hex or spell she used?"

"I do." Bellatrix growled as she started to pace in front of her son. "It was the Shattro Imageo, correct?" Naraku nodded with a frown. "She created the spell once she realized I could also project my image. She uses it only on Astral Projections because it will not work on anything else but them. You must be careful of her my son."

Naraku was confused. "Why are you afraid of her, mum?" He stood as he went over to her hugging her to him. "You're shaking."

"She has also created another spell." Bellatrix pulled back and looked into her son's eyes. "It is deadly but quite messy. Shatter, if used, is just as dangerous as the Unforgivables. Shatter is a Unwritten Unforgivable. Promise me you will not go back there until you have trained. Please?"

"Alright Mother." Naraku kissed Bellatrix on her forehead. "But as soon as my training is over, I will attack the school and get my revenge." His eyes turned darker red as he smiled just like his father did.

Bellatrix nodded as she moved backwards clapping her hands, "Shall I teach you my Darlin?" She accio'd her wand to her, silently. "I know you need to keep up on your dueling skills not to mention your dodging." She then threw a silent non-lethal hex towards him.

"I have gotten better mother." Naraku chuckled as he was able to dodge the hex and throw one of his own.

"We shall see, my lil' boy." Bellatrix laughed as she danced out of the way of his hex. "We shall see."

******(Malfoy Manor – 9:00 PM)**

Severus was sitting by Callisto's bed side as she stayed sleeping. It had been little over two hours since she used to much of her energy. He sighed placing the book he was reading on the floor. Standing, Severus stretched trying to get the kinks out of his back. Watching over Callisto was a lot more work then he had thought it would be but then again he wouldn't allow anyone else do it. Minerva and Remus had showed up an hour ago to see how Callisto was doing and tell him classes would be delayed for a little while giving him some time off to stay with Callisto. Severus didn't say anything as he just nodded. He was grateful but in a way he wished he had classes to go to, to allow his mind to rest. Shaking his head, Severus turned to look at Callisto once again. Her skin tone was a lot better and she was breathing easier. He was brought out of his thoughts when Poppy came into the hidden hospital room.

"How is she doing?" Poppy nodded towards Callisto. "Has she woken up yet?"

Severus frowned and shook his head. "She's lookin' better but she hasn't woken yet." His eyes went to Callisto then back to Poppy. "Do you know why she hasn't woken?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Poppy sighed as she waved her wand over the unconscious woman. "Her vital signs are good." She checked to see if there was anything to keep the young woman asleep. "She doesn't have any kind of potions or poisons in her system which could only mean that she needs the sleep or she would have woken."

Severus sighed and nodded. "How are the other students?" His eyes were tired as he slumped back in the chair. "I heard quite a few of them were hit by Naraku."

"They're better." Poppy smiled as she realized that Severus was slightly different then before. "How are you feelin'? Should I make you lay down as well? Hmm?"

"No, Poppy." Severus snorted as he yawned. "I'm just worried about Callisto. Fighting an astral projection is hard. She even used a spell I've never heard before." he shook his head. "And that is saying something."

Poppy smiled at the wizard. "Callisto is well known for making any word into a spell of healing or destruction." She soothed the hair out of Callisto's eyes. "Let me guess, she used Shattro Imageo?"

"How did you know?" Severus straightened as he eyed the woman in front of him. "I haven't heard of her using it before." His eyes were narrowed.

"Like I said before, Mr. Snape." Poppy chuckled as she started around the bed. "A healer like myself know a lot more then we let on. There was only one other time Callisto used such a spell. She was in bed for about two weeks after wards. Hopefully she'll be find in a week. She's a lot stronger now then she was back then."

"When did she use that spell?" Severus was standing now as he stared at Poppy.

Poppy swallowed as she realized she just said something she shouldn't have. "It was during the first battle." Her eyes shifted to Callisto. "She had to use it on Bellatrix. It was then that Bellatrix showed Voldemort that Callisto was a spy."

"I understand." Severus murmured as he nodded returning to his seat. "I will not say anything. But thank you for telling me Poppy." His eyes were on Callisto.

Poppy sighed and nodded. "Get some rest, dear." She ordered softly. "I can see that you're just as tired as anyone else. I'll come back in a few hours to check on ya both."

With that she left the room. Severus sighed knowing it would do no good to argue with Poppy. If he wasn't asleep, or looked rested, when she returned she would no doubt put a sleeping draught in his drink the next time she had the opportunity. Waving his wand, Severus made the bed Callisto was lying on big enough for him and her. He didn't want to lay in the cot next to her in case she woke. He wanted to be the one she woke up to and he would be damned if he let her go again. Kicking off his shoes, pulling off his outer robes and laying them neatly in the chair, Severus got slowly into the bed and layed down. Callisto must have recognized his scent since she whimpered slightly and scooted over til she was curled in his chest. She sighed and went back into her dreamless sleep. Severus smiled, a genuine smile, as he allowed his eyes to drift close. He knew that Poppy would make sure that things would get done. Right now, all he needed was to hold his woman and get some sleep.

He could only guess what the next few months would be like.

******(Few Hours Later – Hidden Hospital Room)**

True to her word, Poppy let herself into the hidden room as soon as the coast was clear. She was greeted with the sight of Severus and Callisto curled up in a large hospital bed then she had first placed Ms. Crux in. She then noticed the magic aura around the bed and could only guess that Severus took her words to heart but him sharing a bed with Callisto wasn't what she meant. Huffing, Poppy knew it wouldn't do any good as she shook her head and walked over to wake Severus.

"Severus?" Poppy called barely touching his shoulder.

Severus jumped at her contact and suddenly Poppy was staring at the tip of a wand. "Sorry, 'bout that Poppy." He whispered glancing down at Callisto, as he lowered his wand. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Don't worry about it." Poppy patted him on the shoulder. "But you do realize I meant for you to use one of the other cots right?" She joked good naturally as she pretended to be upset.

Severus shrugged as he smirked at Poppy. "What can I say, I would rather lay next to my witch."

"Your witch?" Poppy blinked a few times before it sunk it what he said. "Oh my!" She smiled widely as she realized what Severus Snape had just admitted to her. "Does she know how you feel? She has always cared for you, since you were younger. Callisto also wanted to know how you were doing when she found out you were Dumbledore's new spy. She was highly pis..."

"Poppy, what did I say about talkin' to much?" Callisto's hoarse voice came out of no where.

Poppy turned and rushed to Callisto's side. "How are you feelin' deary?" She grabbed her wand and chanted the spells she needed to check the girl over. "Headaches? Nausea? Pains anywhere?"

"All good." Callisto whispered as her eyes darted towards Severus. "I could use some water."

Severus was about to leave but Poppy stopped him. "I'll go get the water," She glanced towards Callisto. "You both need to speak to each other."

Callisto sighed knowing that the water would be a long way off as she turned her eyes towards Severus. She had heard 'my witch' but wasn't sure what Severus was talking about. The last time they spoke she knew he wanted her but to what extent? Did he love her like she still loved him? She pushed those thoughts out of her head as she looked up only to blink. Severus stood there with a cup of water. She frowned taking the cup and sipped the water before she was able to down it. It refilled as soon as she placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you." Callisto whispered sighing, knowing they needed to talk about a lot of things. "What did you mean by 'my witch'?" She looked up just in time to see Severus winced.

"When you came back," Severus sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't have many memories of you. It wasn't until you had been back for a while that I was able to get them back from Dumbledore. It was then I realized I had pulled your memories myself because I was worried Voldemort would find them. I became a spy only because I wanted to see you. I had went to Dumbledore first to join the order but Albus said he didn't have a place for me. It was then I turned to Lucius for help. He was able to get me into the Death Eaters." His eyes were glazed over as he continued. "It was then I found out that the Dark Lord wished for your death. You were a traitor, spy. I didn't understand what caused him to be so upset until we learned you were his sister. He was pissed you didn't stand beside him."

Callisto nodded as she bit her lip. "When I found out that Tom was trying to rally the purebloods, I threw a fit." She pointed to her eye with the scar. "It was then he got me back. I told him that I couldn't stand beside him since he was killing those like our parents. He then took us to the house where were raised in. Our parents were still there but older. He killed them without even batting an eye. I was shocked because he had left me all those years ago then he wishes for my loyalty. I hexed him when his back was turned and vanished."

"You came to me right after." Severus whispered looking down at the girl. "You had blood on your cheek but didn't say anything. I didn't see a scar but I can only guess you had a glamor on."

"You're right." Callisto nodded agreeing. "Albus placed a small glamor over my body, it didn't last long but it lasted for as long as I needed. I didn't want to leave but I was told it was needed to keep me safe. Once Tom was killed, I asked if I could return but at that time, Harry was born and Lily had been killed. He told me my time to come back into the light would be soon. It was then that he sent me a letter asking me to take care of Harry at all cost." She sighed pulling out a letter, handing it to Severus. "I've always had it on me, charmed to stick to me like a second skin."

Severus nodded as he took the letter and began to read:

_Severus,_

_If you are reading this, then the war is over yet the final battle has yet to be fought. No, Callisto does not know what I write here because I have charmed this paper only to respond to the person it touches it. If Callisto touches the paper, she will see what I wrote for her. When you touch the letter, you shall see this message. It was the only way I could speak to you once you kept your end of the bargain._

_I am sorry for everything that has happened. Since I know the Ministry will try to place you, Callisto and the Malfoy's in Azkaban. I have left testaments for each of you. It outlines what I had you to do and why you acted they way you did. Yes, even though I do not know if Lucius, Draco or Narcissa will switch sides, which I pray they will. I ask you to watch over Callisto. She is not weak by any standard yet she is emotionally weakened. The death over her brother may not show its effect, physically, yet mentally she will need someone next to her. I pray that it will be you, Severus. _

_Before I made her leave Hogwarts, I saw a different side of you, those few months. I knew the instant that I removed Callisto from Hogwarts that you would return to your darker side. It was my mistake that caused you to turn to Tom but I have tried to make things right. Bring Callisto back into the fold, was the only thing I could think of to show how much I was sorry for how I acted back then. I sacrificed you for James, Sirius and Remus. For that I am sorry Severus. Once you have done reading this letter, it will turn to ash. It is a safe guard I placed on it once you and Callisto read this in case you were still at war with Tom. _

_I pray you have defeated him._

_Headmaster Of Hogwarts,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus watched as the letter in his hand, turned to ash and flew out the enchanted window that was open. His eyes found Callisto as tears fell down her cheek. He wondered what Albus had said to her but when he said to him made his heart clench. Severus retch over and wiped the tears off her cheek. He hated to see her cry, for any reason.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Callisto smiled as she looked around. "How did I get here?"

Poppy chose that time to come through the door with a tray of food and pumpkin juice. She smiled as she headed straight to Callisto, a house elf also appeared with another tray, holding it out to Severus.

"You depleted your power when you used Shattro Imageo." Poppy said with a raised eyebrow.

Callisto swallowed as she grimaced. "I had just help kill my brother." She cringed when she remembered Tom's face. "Then I had to use the curse but Crux also helped. I suppose that's why he's in hiding. He usually hides when he needs to rest."

"Poppy is right." Severus scolded her. "No matter if your pet helped you, you still used to much of your power. You will stay in bed until Poppy tells you other wise." His eyes were narrowed and held no room for argument.

"Severus is right, deary." Poppy said as she placed the tray in front of Callisto. "I placed some potions next to your drink. I want you to drink them all after your done eating." She showed Callisto the power potion, power replenishing potion and the body healing potion. "If you don't, I will allow Severus to give you the potions."

Callisto nodded but kept her mouth shut because of the fact Severus looked rather smug. She ate quietly as Poppy puttered around fixing some of the beds that had been used. It wasn't until Severus was done, that Poppy took his plate and left. She knew that Severus would make sure Callisto would take her potions because he knew she needed them to get her powers back to their maximum strength before the fight with Naraku came around. Severus knew that Poppy wanted to let the others know that Callisto was doing well. The Golden Trio had been coming around demanding to see Callisto. He was shocked when Potter said Callisto was his guardian yet when Minerva backed the boy up. Severus knew that Potter was telling the truth. He also found out that Ms. Granger was going to be living with Callisto at the Grimmauld Place since Sirius left it to Potter. Callisto and him would need to talk but first she needed to take her potions and tend to herself.

******(Hogwarts, Gryffindor's Head's Common Room – 1:00 AM)**

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were all sitting in the Head Of The House's common room. Hermione was sitting between Draco and Ron while Harry was pacing the floor. They had headed to the Manor to check on Callisto yet she was still unconscious. Poppy had told them that as soon as Callisto woke, she would come and tell them how she was doing.

"Harry will you please sit down." Hermione asked him as she started to feel rather dizzy from his pacing. "Poppy will show as soon as Callisto wakes up. Professor Snape is with her."

"Yeah, mate." Ron said as he yawned. "Poppy will come to tell us what's up. Callisto may not even wake up til the morning."

Harry shook his head as he flopped down in one of the high back chairs. "I cant help but worry." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "I've already lost Sirius. I cant lose another person that is suppose to protect me. To many have already died."

"Don't worry." Draco said with his eyes on Harry. "If we don't hear from Poppy, I can always speak to my mother. She'll let me know if Callisto is awake. I think she just over used her powers. She did help you take out Voldemort didn't she?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Callisto was with Harry when he went to confront Voldemort in the Forbidden forest." His eyes went to Harry. "Ya never did tell us what happened?"

Harry shrugged as he yawned. "I opened the golden snitch..."

"What?" Draco sat straight up. "You mean the golden snitch from the Quidditch game?"

"Yup," Harry smirked as he held up the snitch. "Dumbledore gave Hermione, Ron and myself something after he was killed. I got this among a few other things."

"Oi, mate back to the tale." Ron interrupted Harry.

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. "Alright, Ron." He sighed as he looked at Draco, Hermione and Ron. "I stopped before I got to far inside the Forbidden forest and touched the snitch to my lips," Seeing Draco frown Harry decided to add a few things. "I did catch the snitch in my mouth, it reacts to the cells it first comes in contact with. As soon as it opened, the Resurrection Stone appeared and landed in my hand. I was able to speak with my parents, Sirius and Callisto arrived in time to speak to her parents." He shrugged as he sighed. "My parents were proud of me. They also wanted me to stay with Callisto til I was able to live on my own. Sirius told me that when I died, it would be like falling asleep."

"You died?" Hermione whimpered as tears fell down her face.

Harry nodded with tight lips. "I did."

"But you're here?" Draco whispered as his eyes were seeing Harry Potter in a new light. "If you died, how are you here?"

"It wasn't my time to stay dead." Harry chuckled. "I didn't need my glasses and I saw Dumbledore." He suddenly turned serious. "He told me that he was proud of me. That I had done what no one else could have. Dumbledore also told me that since it was my choice to die, I was able to go back if I wished. I could have gone on, allowing Callisto to kill Voldemort herself but I couldn't do that."

"Bloody Gryffindor." Draco snorted as he shook his head. "Ya were dead and ya came back. Yer crazy, Potter."

Harry shook his head at Draco. "No, I wasn't crazy. I just understood that I was still needed." He sighed as he looked at the floo. "I don't think..."

Before he could finish that sentence, Poppy popped her head out. "Callisto is awake, dearies." She smiled when she spotted Draco. "Why don't ya go ta bed? You'll all see her in the mornin' Yer all invited to the Manor. Lady Malfoy said Draco can show ya the way." She then disappeared back into the flames.

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry looked to the floo with smiles on their face. Hermione was the first to break the silence with a loud yawn. Ron copied her as he stood and looked at Harry.

"Let's head ta bed, mate." Ron yawned again. "We've gotta get up early tomorrow. Since we know Callisto is fine, we need ta head to bed."

Draco nodded as he stood and stretched. "I'm heading to bed. Hermione will see you guys out."

Draco headed up the stairs as Ron and Harry headed out the entrance to the Head's common room. Hermione waited til they were gone before she headed up to her own bed room. She could hear a slight snoring coming from Draco's room, which told her he went right to bed. She smiled knowing that the boy had a lot of things on his mind. Shaking her head, Hermione hurried up with her own routine as she readied herself for bed. As soon as Hermione got into bed, she was fast asleep, knowing that their fight with evil was just beginning but with the people they had on their side, Hermione knew they would prevail.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – OK PEOPLE! I have posted a couple of chapters yet no one is reviewing! I would love to hear what you think of this story! Now what do you think will happen with Naraku? Not to mention, Bellatrix Lestrange needs to be taken care of. Will Molly be the one to put the crazy witch in her place? Or will someone else take the privilege? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. OMG! Can you believe that Callisto is related to Voldemort! LOL, I told you it was cool! Now what do you think will happen now? With Naraku around anything is bound to happen, right?..**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Spells:**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shatter – ****Curse that shatters the object, or person, that it hits. Is an unwritten Unforgivable since it is messy as well as Forbidden. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shattro Imageo – ****_(Sh-at-tro, Im-age-o) – _****Only used on Astral Projection images. Shatters the image and harms the person, keeps them from using their gift for a short while. Differs from each person. Created by ****Callisto Crux.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(A Week Later – Hogwarts, Great Hall – 7:00 AM)**

Minerva sat in the Headmaster's, Headmistress's, seat as the other teachers sat on either side. Severus sat on his original seat while Callisto sat next to him. Filius Flitwick was seated between Minerva and Callisto as Poppy, Sybill, Molly and Remus were sitting on the other side of her. Molly was teaching Muggle History while Remus was their DADA teacher. Callisto was an assistant to all of the teachers except Sybill. She said she didn't need anyone to help her predicting the future. Callisto just rolled her eyes at that statement because it was not only Harry that helped kill Voldemort but her as well and the 'Seer' only foresaw Harry, not her involvement. The entire student body were all sitting in their seats yet the members of the house were no longer required to seat with their assigned house.

They were allow to sit with their friends until further notice. Minerva stood and made her way over to the podium that was still in the front of the Great Hall where Albus Dumbledore always spoke. She felt her heart clench as she made her was forward. The students didn't even need to be told to quieten down as they all stopped their talking, whispering and gossiping. She smiled as she noticed that Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry were the ones the other students looked up to. It made her proud that a Slytherin was friends with their enemies, Gryffindors. Clearing her throat, Minerva looked around to see that Lucius and Narcissa were sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was a moving sight.

"I would like to thank you all for staying and helping prepare for the upcoming battle." She said as her voice was projected across the room. "We do not know how many Death Eaters will be there this time but we are going to win this fight. Callisto has already wounded Naraku with her little spell in the square. He will be unable to astral project for at least one more week. In that time, I want all of you to prepare mentally. The Room of Recreation will be open for those who need to train. You may thank Ms. Callisto for that." Minerva turned and clapped for Callisto, who only blushed brightly as Severus smirked.

Once the noise died down, Minerva spoke, "Now you may return to your meals." She smiled looking around. "You all have earned a day off."

Minerva nodded to the students as she returned to her seat. The students once again started talking about their plans and how they would help during the final battle. Seamus was making sure that there were bombs planted in specific areas because of the fact it would be the only way in to Hogwarts. The anti-apparating spell was working wonderfully for those that didn't have the permission to enter or exit the school. It also kept any rouge astral projections from entering the school without someone knowing.

"How are you feeling, deary?" Poppy asked down to Callisto. "Ya just got out of bed yesterday." She raised a brow at her ex patient.

"I'm doing fine, Poppy." Callisto grumbled as Severus smirked. "Severus has been pouring the potions down my throat every few minutes." Her eyes narrowed at the man beside her before turning back to the mediwitch.

Filius tisked Callisto. "You know very well not to try that 'particular' spell unless you are at full power." His eyes narrowed at his past student. "I would like Severus to make the Super Power Pepper-up Potion. It should give your powers the boost you need."

"It is already brewing." Severus said as he set his fork down. "The potion shall be done before nightfall."

"You've been working on it for three days already?" Minerva gasped looking down at the Potion's master. "How did I now know of this?"

Severus merely shrugged. "Callisto needed the potion and I knew she needed it as well." His black eyes bore into Minerva's. "I had the supplies in my own personal storage. None of the schools herbs or ingredients were taken for this potion, other then the utensils I required. I shall even clean the caldron myself and make sure it is spotless."

"That's not what I meant, Severus." Minerva sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I only worry for your safety."

"I was with him the entire time." Callisto whispered picking at her food. "He was fine. I made sure he was fed and taken care of. Not only that, Dobby showed up every few hours to make sure we were ok. Lil' bugger thinks I'm his best friend. Saved his life to me." She shrugged not really understanding their concerns.

Minerva blinked a few times. "Dobby owes you a life debt?" She looked towards the Slytherin table where Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated, rather stiffly then she should think. "What happened? We haven't heard the entire story from when you took them from the wedding."

"We'll head to the Headmistress' office." Callisto could see the evil looks she was receiving from Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I don't think the kids would like me telling everyone." She nodded towards the Golden Trio.

Severus snorted as Poppy chuckled, shaking her head. "When do they ever like something?" His eyes narrowed at Potter's until eh felt a stabbing pain in his side only to realize that Callisto stabbed him in the side with her fork. "Witch."

"Wizard." Callisto snorted causing a couple of students to chuckle softly.

"Enough you two." Minerva intervened before hexes were thrown. "I swear it's like the years you all were students." She shook her head.

"Sure is." Remus chuckled getting the evil eye from Lucius now. "Lucius was getting blackmailed by Severus and Callisto again." he laughed out right with Severus and Callisto blushing while Lucius was looking rather murderous. "It was exactly like old times when we were going to this school."

"Heaven forbid." Poppy cringed, playfully. "I had to see either Severus or one of the Marauders, mainly Sirius 'cause of his temper." She sighed dramatically. "I swear they were makin' themselves right at home. I even placed Sirius' name on his once he realized that Severus wasn't gonna take his jokin' about Callisto." Poppy's eyes were full of mirth as they looked towards Severus and Callisto, even Remus looked rather guilty.

"We were all rather young at that time." Remus spoke up looking over to Severus. "We've spoke about things and have come to an understanding."

"As long as you take your potion, wolf." Severus sneered as his eyes were holding humor.

Remus growled. "Ya better be glad Albus came that day, or you'd be my partner in crime." He winked knowing the Potion's master would understand while the others looked on in confusion.

"I do not want to know." Minerva spoke a little louder then she meant to as she stood looking at the people she was friends with as well as Family.

She then looked to the students as she remembered the past week of them fighting and dueling preparing themselves for what was to come. She couldn't have been prouder when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco became friends. The students were even learning from Lucius and Severus as if they were heroes. Of course with the whispers, each one of them were heroes in their own way. If years before, someone would have told her, she would be Headmistress, Albus would be dead only done by his order, Voldemort would be dead yet Bellatrix would produce a son that grew at a rapid rate. Minerva couldn't believe what had changed in such a short time.

Not to mention the loses, Lily and James Potter, Hermione's parents, Percy Weaseley, Lavender Brown and so many others she could go on and on and on. Even now, the caretakers of Hogwarts were trying to repair the school along with anyone else that could help. Argus Filch and Hagrid were trying to do their best in removing the rubble and replacing the damaged stones with magical ones that will some what protect the school in another fight like the last. She prayed that Albus was looking down on them with pride on how they were standing against this young boy Naraku. Minerva herself had not seen this boy as of yet but from she heard from Callisto, and those he attacked in the front square, was no longer a young boy but a young adult male. Pushing her fears to the back of her mind, Minerva knew that it was time to release the students for their free time.

Casting Sonorus on her own throat, Minerva cleared it to get the childrens attention. "I am glad to tell you that you are dismissed as soon as you are ready to leave." There were cheers around the hall. "However," There were then groans of annoyance. "The Forbidden forest is exactly as the name states. FORBIDDEN. Also, if you wish to leave to Hogsmeade, a teacher or order member must accompany you, that goes for those in third year. Fourth and Fifth, you may go only if you are accompanied by a seventh year, and that means Seventh year only." There was cheering that was almost deafening. "Alright alright, I would like to tell the Six and Seventh years that if you are going with the younger years, take your wands -all of you. I do not want someone getting captured. If anything does happen, you will be immediately taken to Malfoy Manor. For those who have already went, the charm was already reset. No matter what happens, you will return there and we shall meet you there, in case something does happen."

"Are you expecting it to?" One of the Ravenclaws asked.

"We don't know." Callisto spoke up looking at the children. "But we don't want to take the risk. Please do as we ask, it is for your own benefit."

"What of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco?" A Gryffindor asked. "Will they get to go?"

Minerva nodded as her eyes locked on Harry's. "I will allow it only if Mr. Potter sticks with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger sticks with Mr. Weaseley." Her eyes scanned around. "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan will also be allowed to leave since they, on their own, or with a group since they can take care of themselves. Yet you must stick together."

"Is that understood?" Severus spoke up as his eyes penetrated through each student. "We shall not take your foolishness with this war going on. You are dismissed."

Minerva just shook her head as she clapped her hands opening the doors, signaling that it was fine to leave. Some students jumped up and rushed out the door yet the teachers retired to the room in the back. Callisto allowed Severus to head to the back while she went over to Harry and the other kids. Severus shook his head as he cast a silent tracking charm on her just in case she left without telling him. The charm would allow him to know if she leaves the school grounds and were exactly she is. Severus' only hope is that the bloody witch didn't notice it. Turning on his heel, he headed into the room behind the Great Hall where the Order Members usually convened in private.

******(Few Miles Away From Hogwarts – Forbidden Forest – 8:00 AM)**

Bellatrix and a 26 year old looking Naraku stood at the edge of the Forbidden forest. Naraku could feel the darkness in the forest behind him yet his eyes were locked on the school in front of him. Cutting his eyes towards his mother, he noticed her eyes were closed and she was rather stiff which meant she was trying to astral project into the school. After a few seconds, Bellatrix's eyes opened causing her to snarl loudly.

"What's the matter, Mother?" Naraku asked as he turned fully to his mother.

"They have blocked any kind of astral projection into the school." Bellatrix sneered as she looked around. "Also apparating into the school would do no good. There are spells that would keep us there if we did get inside."

Naraku frowned as his eyes turned to the school in front of them. "What shall we do?" He could see that the children were heading somewhere. "We could always attack when they arrive where ever they are going? But then again others may come to help." His eyes were scanning the crowd of kids that were pouring out. "The younger ones are going with the older years. Some of the teachers are also going."

"We can always sneak in while they are gone." Bellatrix chuckled as her eyes looked to her son. "We hide until they are sleeping then we will attack when they least expect it."

Bellatrix giggled like a young girl on Christmas. "Oh I love it, lovely." She kissed him on the cheek. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Naraku smiled down at his mother. "I really do hope so." He sighed as he took her arm. "He has yet to speak with me again since aged over 16."

With that the two most evil witch and wizard left the Forbidden Forest yet they did not notice that a couple of Centaur's were standing in the forest, hidden from human view. Kinnaras frowned as he turned to his younger brother.

"We need to send a message to our neighbors in the school." He turned his eyes to Hogwarts. "Young Harry Potter must know what those evil creatures are planning."

Nanil shook his head. "It is not our fight brother." He then took off into the forest.

"But it is, Nanil." Kinnaras sighed as he left the shelter of the Forbidden forest in hopes that they would not kill him on sight.

Centaurs were not allowed on Hogwart's grounds yet he couldn't help but fear for young Harry Potter and Ms. Crux. Every Centaur knew of those two since they entered the forest to rid them of Tom Riddle. Whether the teachers at Hogwarts knew it or not, the Centaurs stood by the school when Voldemort showed up and asked for their allegiance. Kinnaras refused, causing two of their elders to be killed. The others understood what he was doing because they too, had met young Harry Potter. They have also heard of the prophecies that were told in the school.

******(Hogwarts – Teacher's Lounge – 9:00 AM)**

Severus, Kingsley -who was able to Apparate in, Minerva and couple of the others that were still there and didn't go off with the students were sitting around the table talking about how the progress of the students was going when a loud squeal sounded outside of the school. Severus and Kingsley were the first out of the door, wands drawn as they rushed towards the entrance. No students were running towards them which caused them some alarm but when all the teachers were able to get out the doors, they were shocked at what they saw. The students that decided to stay and practice with Harry, Ron, Callisto and Hermione were standing in front of a Centaur as Harry spoke to the beast.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva yelled as she rushed forward. "Kinnaras? Ya know that you can not come onto School grounds." She gasped as she noticed who the Centaur was. "I hope you have a good excuse."

Kinnaras nodded as he spotted Kingsley. "I am here on a mission." His eyes went to the children crowded around him. "We should speak privately."

Severus nodded as his eyes narrowed towards the younger children. "Alright ya heard 'em." He sneered when none of them move. "Get your asses out of here!" He bellowed causing all of the students to tremble and dash pass the teachers and into the school. "Now, why are you here Kinnaras?"

Harry cast a Muffliato spell along with a Notice-Me-Not spell as he stood beside Kinnaras. "Bellatrix and Naraku were standing just inside the Forbidden Forest." He looked to Minerva then to Professor Snape. "They will be trying to sneak inside the school, hide until we have fallen asleep then attack. They are trying to catch us off guard and kill every one of us. Myself and Callisto are on the top of their list followed by Severus Snape and the Malfoys."

"Is this true, Kinnaras?" Kingsley turned his eyes to the Centaur.

Kinnaras nodded as his front legs bent until he was kneeling. "It is minister." His head was down as he stayed that way. "My brother, Nanil, did not wish to come but I knew that Harry Potter was here and I have vowed to protect the boy."

"Why?" Minerva asked with a frown on her face.

"That is a story for another time." Kinnaras said as he stood. "Once this fight with the two evil creatures is over, I will tell you. Now I must leave and head back to the forest. I thank you for allowing me this one time to come here and speak with you." He turned and headed off, through the spells that Harry cast.

"What are we going to do?" Callisto asked as she stood between Harry and Hermione. "If they were near the school, Bellatrix will know that there are anti-apparating spells in place along with anti-astral projection. Both her and Naraku will know they will be stuck inside the school once they enter. They wont enter unless they have a plan to make sure they can make it out alive. Even if they have to sacrifice the death eaters that are with them."

"There is another way." Kingsley said his eyes looking at Callisto.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he used Legilimens on the Minister. He could hear what the man was thinking which only pissed Severus off more. Before anyone could move, Snape had the man by the throat with his wand pressed against his larynx. Minerva gasped as Ron grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him. Harry moved over to where him and Ron were standing shoulder to shoulder to keep Hermione from getting hurt. Callisto growled as she stalked towards the Minister and the man she loved. She didn't know what Severus had heard but she would find out.

"Severus Snape." She growled out a warning as she held her wand pointed towards him. "Let Kingsley go this instant." Callisto wasn't going to allow Severus to kill the Minister. "With Naraku so close, the evil the dark mark produces has made us more susceptible to the darkness in our hearts." The tip of her wand was glowing as it pulsed with power.

"Do you know what he wants to do?" Severus sneered as his black eyes narrowed at Kingsley.

Callisto shook her head. "No, but I don't care." Her eyes cut to the Minister. "because I can probably guess what he wants. Me to join the new Death Eater's as a spy. Is that right?" Severus nodded his wand lowering as he stepped back towards Callisto.

"How did you know?" Kingsley asked his eyes moving around to the others.

Callisto shrugged. "I saw a look on your face that turned dark for a moment." She told him honestly. "Only those that think of the new dark mark express such a face because of the amount of evil that Naraku has used to create the newer ones."

"Because you can feel the evil." Harry whispered as he moved beside Callisto. "That's what Severus said. You can feel the evil calling, as if it wants you to join." His eyes were slightly glazed.

"You feel it as well don't you, Harry?" Hermione whispered from Ron's side.

Harry nodded with thin lips. "I can since I was connected to Voldemort." His eyes went to Callisto. "The only way to beat Bellatrix and Naraku are to let them think they won." His eyes closed for a moment. "Allow them into the school, let it appear that we have left only to be hiding inside when they come waltzing in."

"It could work." Severus said as he looked to Callisto. "Yet there are to many variables." His eyes went to Minerva, Molly and Kingsley.

"Severus is correct." Minerva frowned as she turned to look at the school. "There is one plan that could work. Everyone but Filch leaves the school. Allow them to come and hide, then return only to act as if nothing is different." She turned her eyes to Harry. "You do have the Marauder's map, do you not?" Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces paled slightly as Callisto, Molly, Severus and Minerva chuckled. Kingsley frowned since he did not know about the Marauder's Map.

"How did you know about the map?" Ron asked his eyes moving to Hermione then Ron.

"James used it to keep track of me." Severus snorted his eyes on Harry Potter. "Potter's father thought it was fun to pick on those less fortunate them."

"Back to what we were talking about," Callisto narrowed her eyes at Severus before she turned her eyes back to Harry. "We need the map and the Invisible Cloak. Once those are out of the school, then we have the rest of the students head to the Malfoy's manor to visit their parents." She sighed as she thought for a moment. "We can not tell any of the students in case they speak of it. Not to mention, that Naraku is a Legilimen's Master like his father." She turned her eyes to Severus.

"They only need to know they will be expected to act as if nothing is different once they return to the school." Kingsley said, looking around. "No doubt with Naraku in the school, it will have a darker feel."

Callisto nodded as she rubbed her neck. "Yes it will." her eyes went to Minerva. "You know that if things get to bad..."

"I know, Callisto." Her eyes were full of fear and pain as she looked to Callisto. "Do be careful." She said as she apparated towards Hogsmeade.

Severus frowned as he watched the others apparated to where the other students may be. Turning to look at Callisto, he realized they were the only ones left in the school square. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back into the school in order to gather the map and cloak. Walking over to Callisto, Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he apparated into the school and to his rooms. If things were coming to an end, he wanted to show Callisto how much he truly missed and loved her. They had yet to take time for themselves since Voldemort's death. Something Severus was about to remedy.

******(Malfoy's Manor – 10:00 AM)**

Two unseen people moved around the Malfoy Manor undetected. The only reason was because of the fact one was an image while the other was a copy of the original wizard. Bellatrix moves silently as her son stayed slightly behind her disillusioned. Naraku had come up with the plan to create a distraction in order to sneak into the school undetected. Once they were in place, they reversed the disillusion charm and started to fire hexes towards the unsuspecting people. Fred and George were near by and rushed in only to get thrown back by a hex thrown by Naraku. Fred could see that George was knocked out thus cast a shielding charm over the both of them and sent his Patronus towards the school. Bellatrix cackled like a story book witch as she shot curse after curse towards the muggle and witch parents that didn't belong in the fight.

Naraku smiled evilly as he kept the others from inside the room. The shield around Fred and George were holding but it was until Naraku sent a deadly spell towards them that it shattered. Before Naraku could aim again, he heard someone yell behind him right before his copy was shattered into a million pieces. Hearing Naraku scream as his copy turned to ash on the wind, Bellatrix spun around with wide eyes allowing molly to shatter the image of her with Callisto's own Shattro Imageo curse. Minerva rushed to Molly's side as Severus went to the twins.

With Naraku's copy gone, Poppy, Narcissa and Lucius were able to enter the room. Lucius' eyes went wide as he cast a cleaning spell while Narcissa helped Poppy tend to those who were injured. Callisto went over to Poppy because she knew the side effects of the particular curse. The first thing Callisto knew needed to be done was to heal Molly's soul since she split it when she used the curse not knowing the damage. Arthur, Kingsley and Flitwick appeared just as Callisto held out a vile with Soul Repairing Potion. Arthur rushed to their side yet wasn't able to go near his wife as Severus grabbed him before he reached the pair. Fred and George were finally coming around when they spotted their mother looking rather pale.

"Oi," Fred said, his voice soft.

George looked to his dad then his mum. "What's goin' on?"

"Your mother used the Shattro Imageo curse on Bellatrix's image." Callisto said softly as Molly downed the vile. "I needed to repair her soul before the damage became permanent. It seems that Naraku was also able to used a different means then astral projection." Her eyes closed as she tried to understand why they would show up here.

"This was a diversion." Hermione said as she popped up, her eyes searching for her parents. "Where are my..."

"HERMIONE!" Came a cry from some where over where the injured people where located.

Callisto smiled sadly as she watched Hermione rush over to her mother. Her father had been one of them that Bellatrix had killed. She also thought about what Hermione had said. It was a diversion. Her eyes then widen as she realized where Bellatrix and Naraku were at this moment. Looking at Severus, she could see that her was reading her thoughts.

"We need to get back to the school." Severus caused everyone to snap their eyes to him. "Hermione was correct. It was a diversion. They wish to get inside the school which could only be done if the older wizards and witches were out tending to another threat." His eyes found Minerva's. "Naraku was able to copy himself while Bellatrix used Astral Projection. With Molly using the Shattro Imageo, Bellatrix will not be able to use astral projection during the battle unless they regroup and decided to wait."

"I doubt it." Callisto standing, helping Molly to stand while Minerva was on her other side. "Bellatrix and Naraku have a plan. They will stick to it only revise it if something doesn't go like they hope. Such as Molly using my Shattro Curse."

Kingsley nodded as he looked around. "Poppy will stay here while the rest of us go on back to what we were doing." His eyes landed on Hermione. "Hermione you will also need to go back. I know you don't want to you but you, Harry, Ron and Callisto are crucial to this plan."

"Alright." Hermione nodded as she hugged her mother and whispered in her ear that she would be back soon.

As those who had things to do, apparated out of the manor, Poppy, Narcissa and Lucius went around and tried to help those who were hurt. Poppy knew that as soon as the final battle started, more wounded and injured would be showing up. She could only hope that it wouldn't be to soon. She needed to get some of the patients stable before she had anything else more important to tend to. Fred and George were recasting spells in order to keep everything out until the war was over. The only thing that could come through their barriers and shields were Patronus because of their pure nature.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Thanks to those who did review. I had two new reviewers and I loved that they liked this story. Please tell others about this story as well, I would love more readers! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. What do you think of what is happening? Will Bellatrix and the Death Eaters hide in wait in the School? Or will Bellatrix eagerness start the war sooner then Naraku wanted? Only time will tell, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. OMG! Can you believe that Callisto is related to Voldemort! LOL, I told you it was cool! Now what do you think will happen now? With Naraku around anything is bound to happen, right?..**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Spells:**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shatter – ****Curse that shatters the object, or person, that it hits. Is an unwritten Unforgivable since it is messy as well as Forbidden. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shattro Imageo – ****_(Sh-at-tro, Im-age-o) – _****Only used on Astral Projection images. Shatters the image and harms the person, keeps them from using their gift for a short while. Differs from each person. Created by ****Callisto Crux.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Front Gates Of Hogwarts – 11:00 AM)**

Callisto, Hermione and Severus were greeted at the front gates with a bloody Ron and Neville. Callisto and Hermione rushed forward to help heal the boys while Severus surveyed the area. He could see where curses had hit the pillars as well as the walls. He couldn't understand what had happened until he spotted Luna Lovegood. She was walking with Ginny towards Ron and Neville. His eyes scanned the crowd of students that hadn't been taken to the Malfoy manor since they were injured yet couldn't find the one person he wished to see. Harry Potter.

"Where's harry?" Hermione asked her eyes darting around everywhere.

Ron shook his head. "Had ta make him hide." His eyes went to Neville. "Seamus is with him. They're working on something at the moment. We told him he'll know if we need 'em."

"That's a good idea." Callisto nodded as she looked around to the injured students. "What happened?"

"Bellatrix started attacking the students." Neville whispered as his eyes stayed on Callisto. "Naraku was right beside her but none of us could touch them with the spells we threw. It was as if they weren't even there."

Callisto snarled as her eyes darted towards the school. "After images." She spat as her eyes turned to Severus. "It seems that they are finding other uses to make sure we don't know where they are exactly."

"Did they head into the school?" Hermione asked looking from Ron to Neville.

Ron shook his head. "No they just disappeared." His eyes went Callisto. "What do you mean by After Image?" He couldn't help but frown since he hadn't heard of that before.

"It's a spell you place on your self to cause an image of you to stay behind once you're no longer there." Hermione answered his question sighing. "Really, Ronald? If you would pay attention in DADA then you would know this."

Callisto chuckled along with Neville but Severus smirked. "Why don't we sent the injured to Madam Pomfrey?" She turned to see how many were injured. "Do you know if there is anything from letting them go?" She turned to Severus.

"No." He answered with a frown. "It's as if the charm was removed." Severus couldn't understand how that would happen since the children allowed themselves to be charmed.

"it doesn't matter now." Callisto said turning to Hermione. "I want you, Neville and Ron take as many as you can to Malfoy Manor. Hermione can return but I want Neville and Ron to be checked out." Her eyes were hard, showing not to argue with her.

The three younger witch and wizards nodded as they headed towards some of the more severely injured. Callisto looked around the grounds only to see that nothing was out of place. Frowning, she turned to see that Severus was already heading into the school. She didn't know where he was going but she needed to find Harry. Pulling out the Marauders map, she frowned when she didn't see his name. It was then she spotted Bellatrix's name close to the Gryffindor Common room. Callisto wanted to take off after the woman but couldn't because she was not her target. Her target was in the steeple. Smirking, Callisto headed towards the stairs that led to the steeple, where Dumbledore was killed. Harry had filled her in over the week of training. Callisto cast a Notice-Me-Not spell along with a Disillusioned spell just in case she did run into any death eaters.

Looking once again at the map, she noticed that the death eaters were in part of the school that few people ever went. Filch would tell her what she needed to know but even he was missing from the map. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed that Naraku had moved closer to her then before. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was heading right for Severus if she kept going straight. Spinning on her heel, Callisto dashed down the hall and turned right as she started to run as fast as she could. She wanted to make it in time before Severus and Bellatrix's met. Callisto knew without a doubt that one of them would be walking away and she prayed it would be Severus. Although Bellatrix wasn't known for playing fair.

Callisto stuffed the map back into robe just before she heard a loud blast and a scream. Her eyes widen as she felt cold dread settled over her. Pushing herself as fast as she could go, Callisto rounded the corner with her wand drawn only to see that Bellatrix wasn't there but Severus was holding his arm where the dark mark was located. She started towards him only to have him snap his head towards her and bare his teeth as if he was a dog. Callisto blinked a few times before she started forward again only to have Severus point his wand at her this time. Quickly she raised her wand and narrowed her eyes at the man she cared for. She couldn't understand what was going on in his mind for this to happen.

"Severus?" She whispered trying to get him to understand it was her. "Severus, what happened? Why are you pointing your wand at me?" Callisto couldn't believe her voice came out in a whimper.

"Get away from me." He spat as he started to back up. "Don't come any closer." Severus glared at Callisto as if he didn't know her at all.

"Severus Snape, what is going on?" Callisto yelled at him as her wand sparked slightly as she held it in her hand, ready to raise in a moments notice. "I spotted Bellatrix coming this way only to show up and find you pointing your wand at me!"

"It wasn't Bella..." Severus gasped as his hand went to his arm. "Naraku... reactivated..." His eyes glazed over and straightened from his hunched position.

"Sev..." Callisto was able to get his name out before he sent a hex towards her.

Gasping, Callisto was barely able to dodge the hex and send a binding hex herself. Large ropes came out of no where and wrapped Severus up where his wand fell out of his hands. Callisto darted forward and grabbed his wand, then pointed both of them at him. Her eyes were narrowed as Severus thrashed around in the ropes trying to get free. The way the ropes held him, his arm that had the dark mark had another yet this time it was pulsing with dark magic. Callisto gasped as she realized what he had been trying to tell her.

_Naraku reactivated his dark mark on his arm._ Callisto thought as her eyes met Severus. _He's under Naraku's control. He may be in there but he cant control his movements._ Her eyes started to water as she realized that Severus was now under Naraku's control.

"I have to hide you somewhere until I can kill Naraku." Callisto whispered to herself as her eyes stayed on Severus who still tried to move despite him being wrapped in thick ropes. "I only know of one place." Her eyes closed for a moment then opened as she turned to see a picture frame that was empty. "I could have..."

"Hello, Callisto." Albus' picture appeared before her. "I know you have many questions but you must take him to the Headmistress' office, where Minerva is at this moment. She can help you release Severus from the bond Naraku placed on him. And he is right, it was Naraku appearing as Bellatrix. You must tread carefully. Even being a picture and not the wizard himself, I can fell that Naraku is up to something that is causing the school to tremble. It may even be worse then what Tom had planned."

Callisto nodded as she turned and waved her wand, mentally saying a levitating spell along with the follow me spell. She hurried as fast as she could towards the Headmistress' office because right now she needed Minerva's help more then ever before. She didn't know how to stop Severus from becoming forever bond to the dark lord. She knew for certain that his first kill would bind him forever but she didn't know who his target was, or is. Shivering as a cold shiver of dread rushed down her spine, Callisto cut her eyes behind her to see that Severus was looking at her oddly. She didn't let it get to her as she hurried towards Minerva's office.

******(Headmistress' Office – 11:30 AM)**

Minerva was sitting at the Headmistress desk when she spotted the picture of Albus Dumbledore returning from his little outing. She raised her brow as she turned in her seat. She could see that his eyes were not twinkling like they usually would.

"Albus?" Minerva whispered as she stood. "What is the matter?"

"You will have company soon, my dear." Albus picture smiled at her as his eyes held a secret. "The school is trembling because of Naraku and Bellatrix entering the school. They have already started their attack."

"What..." Minerva was about to ask him what he meant when the door opened revealing Callisto and Severus.

"Naraku has gotten to Severus, Minerva." Callisto said as she dropped to her knees. "I can also feel him trying to reinstate my dark mark." Her eyes were weary as she knelt there. "If that happens..."

"It wont." Minerva spoke clearly as she rounded her desk with her wand in hand. "I will place a charm on you to block the connection. It will only last a few days."

Callisto nodded as her eyes locked on Minerva's. "Do it." She hissed as there was a burning sensation in her right arm. "Hurry."

Minerva nodded as she hurried with the charm. She was rather hopeful that it would last for a while since Callisto and Severus was really needed during the last battle. When the spell was finally done, Minerva lowered her wand since Callisto and Severus had stopped moving halfway through. Her eyes went to the photo of Dumbledore to see that his eyes were also on the two of them. Turning back around, Minerva breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Callisto was groaning as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Callisto?" Minerva moved forward to help the girl up. "How are you feeling?" Callisto leaned against Minerva as she lead her to a chair.

Callisto nodded as she sat down. "I feel a little weird but that is because of the charm you used." She looked towards Severus. "Why hasn't woke up?"

"Because of your binding spell, dear." Minerva told her.

Callisto blushed as she nodded, waving her hand to release the spell. In a flash, Severus was standing up with his eyes scanning the room. Callisto stood, wobbly, but stood as she made her way over to him. Her wand was at the ready, along with Minerva's. Callisto still had Severus' wand thus he was unarmed unless you count the wandless spells.

"Severus?" Callisto frowned as her eyes locked on his face.

Severus frowned as his eyes looked at Callisto. "What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Minerva asked as she stood next to Callisto, who was still a little wobbly.

"I was walking down the halls when I heard someone walk up behind me," Severus frowned as he tried to recall what happened. "When I turned..." He gasped as his eyes found Callisto. "Are you alright? You should have killed me."

Callisto shook her head. "I couldn't kill the man I love anymore then I could kill my friends." She held his wand out. "I had to take it while we were on the way here. I didn't want to try and give it back to you, before you were yourself again."

"The last thing I remember is Bellatrix standing in front of me," Severus shook his head standing but just barely. "Then the image turned to Naraku. He then cast some kind of dark spell at me that I wasn't able to deflect." His eyes went to Minerva. "If he's in the school, there is no telling where he could be located."

"We'll have to flush him out then." Callisto said as she turned to Minerva. "We need to get all the other children out of here. Take them to the Malfoy manor but get them out of here. I want only the Order members here. Fred and George are to stay at the Manor in case something happens." She could feel that Naraku's power was already trying to take her over. "I don't know about Severus," She whispered closing her eyes. "but I don't have much time left."

Minerva looked to Albus' Picture. "Would you please alert the Head of the Houses and Perfects that I would like all the years taken to Malfoy Manor." She knew he would do this for her. "The final battle is among us and we don't need anymore children fighting then need be."

"I'll get right on that." Albus said as he disappeared from his picture frame.

Minerva turned to Callisto who was making her way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I think I know where Naraku is located." Callisto hissed as her arm started to burn. "Crux is with me," The said familiar came flying in and wrapping around her arm. "I want you to take Severus out of here Minerva. What I'm going to do is something I should have done with Tom when he first started spouting the shit that started all of this." Her eyes were hard as they looked to Severus, who was arm length from her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "But this is good bye."

In the blink of an eye, Callisto vanished from sight. Minerva blinked a few times as she looked to Severus. She could see he was staring, disbelievingly, at the place where Callisto once stood. When she took a step towards him, Severus held his hand up as his dark eyes met hers. Minerva could see the pain in them from Callisto leaving but she didn't know what to say. As she was about to open her mouth, Severus gave her a true smile before he, too, vanished from in front of her. Minerva couldn't believe what was happening but before she could say anything, she spotted Albus coming back to his frame. She needed to speak with him before she did anything rash.

******(Shrieking Shack – Hogwarts – 12:00 PM)**

"I have infected Severus Snape." Naraku told his mother as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "It is only a matter of time before I am able to bring Callisto onto my side."

Bellatrix clapped her hands. "I'm so proud of you and I know your father would be as well." She kissed his cheek. "You've grown into a fine young man."

"Thank you mum." Naraku blushed as his red eyes scanned the shack. "Why do we hide here? Why not the Room of Recreation?"

"The School wouldn't allow the room to appear." Bellatrix frowned as she looked towards the School. "It would seem that the school knows why we are here." Her arms were crossed over her chest as her dark eyes racked over the brick building.

Naraku nodded standing, moving over beside his mother. "Then we will just..." It was then he gasped as he felt the connection to Severus break. "That bitch!" His eyes darkening.

"What happened, Naraku?" Bellatrix turned to her son, kneeling down where he landed on his knees. "Does mummy need to teach someone a lesson?" Her eyes were glinting with evil.

"No." Naraku spat as his darkened eyes landed on the school. "It seems that Aunt Callisto was able to block the connection from the power." He frowned as he stood, Bellatrix standing beside him frowning. "Although it seems that whatever is blocking me from Severus isn't working on dear Auntie Callisto."

"Its because she is your blood." Bellatrix chuckled madly. "Whatever they used will work on Severus but since Callisto is your father's sister, she has your blood in her veins just as you have your fathers." The glint of evil showed back up as she brushed the hair out of Naraku's eyes.

Naraku nodded as his eyes narrowed. "It seems that Aunt Callisto also knows this." He cut his eyes to his mum. "She's on her way here. Should we allow her to join?"

"By all means." Bellatrix cackled like a witch from one of the children stories. "Send her another dose of the darkness. She will crack sooner then she will like. With her on our side, then the school and the Order will regret the day they killed your father." Her eyes were burning with hatred as she glared at the school that caused her nothing but misery.

"Do you wish to hide?" Naraku asked his mother as he turned to look at her. "Auntie Callisto shall be here sooner then I expected." He turned to the room when Callisto suddenly appeared.

Her hair was a tangled mess as crux hissed on her arm at Naraku and Bellatrix. Bellatrix chuckled as her eyes danced with mirth. Naraku decided to take a step forward only to be met by a glowing light blue shield that covered Callisto and her familiar. Callisto's eyes were tired from the mental fight of the darkness she felt creeping in her soul but she would rather die then turn against those that did nothing but care for her. She kept her eyes on Naraku as she raised her wand.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Naraku hissed as he tilted his head to the side.

"I will try." Callisto gritted her teeth as her body started to betray her. "Or die trying." She spat as her eyes filled with rage.

Naraku snorted as he walked around the small shield that was protecting her. "You do know that you cant hide from the darkness for long." He couldn't help the grin spread across his face when she winced. "I will have you by my side, dear Auntie. You will stand by me as I kill everyone you love and care about. I might even let Mum play with Severus in front of you."

Callisto snarled as her hand tightened on her wand. A feeling of rage, bigger then before, rose up in her as she watched her hand raise her wand, pointing it towards Bellatrix. All she could think about was those that Bellatrix had killed before Voldemort was dead. In a flash, a green streak of light shot towards Bellatrix. Time seemed to slow as the spell hit Bellatrix square in the chest. Naraku's eyes widen as his mother gasped then screamed before her body fell to the ground. Naraku rushed forward only to find that Callisto had killed Bellatrix. His red eyes snapped to hers as he pushed harder on his power to engulf her in the darkness.

"You will regret that." He spat as he stood stalking towards her.

Callisto was kneeling on the ground as Crux hissed at Naraku. He was wrapped tightly around Callisto's arm as he tried to move her. Callisto wasn't able to move because she could feel the darkness swelling and threatening to engulf her completely. Her mind was fighting but her body seemed to take control. She stood, her eyes looking into Naraku's as a evil grin spread across his face. In her mind, Callisto was trying to fight the darkness but her body was betraying her.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Callisto heard her own voice speak out against her will.

Naraku smiled widely as he turned to look at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We will be attacking the school in a few hours." He failed to realize that another person was present but hidden from view. "With you by my side dear auntie, I will make them regret killing father. Harry Potter is mine to kill but you may kill anyone else. Save Severus Snape for last because I wish to watch as you take his life before his very eyes."

Callisto was mentally screaming at her _nephew_ but for some reason her body wasn't minding her mind. She mentally called Naraku every name in the book plus some she just made up. She could sense someone else there but her body didn't move. For that she was grateful when she felt the magic signature of Severus. It was only a few minutes later that Naraku apparated towards the school and Callisto felt herself follow after him. She could only hope that she wouldn't kill anyone instead of just wounding them. Callisto didn't want any student's death on her conscious. Of course, her body was not her own which meant she would do what she was told.

A few minutes after Naraku and Callisto left, Severus apparated to the Headmistress' office because he knew that Minerva would need to know that Callisto was under Naraku's control. He knew she felt him but was grateful when she did nothing about it. His only hope was that Callisto was able to fight the connection that Naraku had with her. Severus knew that since Naraku was blood related to Callisto, blocking that connection would be a lot harder then blocking the connection between him and Naraku.

******(Hogwarts – Headmistress' Office – 1:20 PM)**

"Are you sure Albus?" Minerva asked, her face pinched from the information she just received.

Albus' painting sighed and nodded. "I am afraid it has already begun." he motioned behind Minerva. "She's on his side, is she not, Severus?"

Minerva gasped as she spun only to see that Severus Snape stood there, barely, as he held onto the door frame. She could see the pain etched into the mans face as he looked into her eyes. His black eyes were haunted as if ghost themselves were hot on his heels. She took a step forward only to stop when Severus raised his hand.

"Albus is correct." Severus ground out through his teeth. "Naraku was able to get into Callisto's mind. The only good thing about her joining Naraku is that Bellatrix is no longer a threat. Callisto took her out in the blink of an eye. She didn't even flinch when she used the Killing Curse." He winced remembering her darkened eyes.

"What shall we do?" Minerva asked Severus and Albus' painting. "We need to come up with a plan to get Callisto back on our side." She couldn't believe that Callisto would willingly join.

"She didn't willingly join, Minerva." Severus said as his eyes bore into hers. "He used the mark's connection yet there is another connection we did not think of. The blood connection between them. She is his aunt and he is her Nephew. Their connection is Voldemort."

Minerva turned to Albus' painting. "Please tell me that isn't true?" She pleaded with the love of her life. "Tell me that we can save her."

"I am afraid that it is up to Callisto at this point." Albus said his voice rather rough, as his eyes lost their twinkle. "Only she is able to break the connection between herself and Naraku."

"Surely when Harry kills Naraku..." Minerva started yet Albus interrupted.

"Callisto, herself, must kill Naraku." Albus stated as his eyes went from Minerva to Severus. "No one else can destroy him. His aunt, Callisto, must destroy Naraku or he shall destroy her and those she loves."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the picture of the dead headmaster. "No." This caused both Minerva and the picture to turn their eyes to him. "I will not allow Callisto to be another toy for you to play with, Albus. You did the same thing to Harry but he was able to return. I will kill Naraku myself, or die trying, before he takes Callisto away from me."

"Severus you must under..." Albus sighed trying to make the boy see reason.

"NO!" Severus yelled it this time his black eyes blazing with anger. "You took her from me once! I will not allow another to take her from me again!"

In the blink of an eye, Severus was gone.

Minerva turned her eyes to Albus' photo with a frown on her face. "I heard what you planned for the boy." She sounded rather stern. "You should have included someone Albus. Harry was lucky for the second chance to walk among the living but do not think that Callisto will be as lucky. Severus is correct. You split them apart, against the others thoughts on the subject. Every other order member, besides you, wished to keep Callisto in the school to keep an eye on her but you turned her out into the world."

"Minerva, dear, I know what I did was wrong." Albus sighed as the picture looked rather tired. "I can only say that I pray that Callisto can be saved as well but I know nothing on how to save her. If I did, I would provide it in a heart beat. You know as well as I, that she is like the child we never had."

Minerva nodded, eyes closed and tears running down her face, it was then that a loud explosion was heard that shook the entire school. Her eyes darted to the picture only to see that Albus was no longer there. She knew in an instant that Naraku and Callisto were indeed at the front gate. Steeling herself, Minerva rushed through the door and towards the front entrance. She could hear yelling and fighting but prayed that Callisto and Severus were alright.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far since it is indeed coming to a close. I don't know when but I believe the next couple of chapters will be the end. I will let you know but until then, what do you think of the small twist and turns I placed inside the story? Will Callisto be able to save herself? Can Severus destroy Naraku? The next chapter is the battle, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Now here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. OMG! Can you believe that Callisto is related to Voldemort! LOL, I told you it was cool! Now what do you think will happen now? With Naraku around anything is bound to happen, right?..**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_~Legilimen's Spell~_

_-Pensieve Memories-_

******_Mental Communication_**

******Spells:**

******Detoxum –****_(De-tox-um) –_**** Cleanses the body of any aliments. Curse, spell, venom, etc. Created by ****Callisto Crux.****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Reverso – ****_(Re-ver-so) –_**** Reverses any spells that have been cast. Created by ****Callisto Crux****. ****_~Sorry, forgot to change that. LOL~_**

******Repairum Entireis – ****_(Re-pair-um, En-tire-is) – _****Repairs the entire body of wounds or poisons. Works wonderful with Detoxum. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shatter – ****Curse that shatters the object, or person, that it hits. Is an unwritten Unforgivable since it is messy as well as Forbidden. Created by ****Callisto Crux****.**

******Shattro Imageo – ****_(Sh-at-tro, Im-age-o) – _****Only used on Astral Projection images. Shatters the image and harms the person, keeps them from using their gift for a short while. Differs from each person. Created by ****Callisto Crux.**

******Flayum Entireis Bodos – ****_(Flay-um, En-tire-is, Bo-doz) –_**** Rips the skin off the person or animal, also binds the person thus is unable to move. Unwritten Unforgivable, Created by ****Ginny Weaseley****.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Hogwarts – Front Square – 1:50 PM)**

Minerva arrived just in time to see that Severus, George, Fred, Molly, Arthur and several others were fighting against the death eaters that were there. There were even a few of the seventh years that had stayed behind. Her eyes scanned the fighters until she spotted Callisto and Naraku standing side by side at the edge of the battle. She spotted Severus fighting his way towards them. Gripping her wand tighter, Minerva stepped into the fray. Severus was moving towards Callisto and Naraku with unnerving speed. His curses were lethal as he made his way closer. Just as he went to send the killing curse towards Naraku, Callisto stepped in the way only to deflect it as if it was nothing more then a stinging jinx.

"Did you think that you could kill me?" Naraku said as he eyed the wizard in front of him. "I still fail to see why my father was tricked into believing that you were on his side." He shook his head as he placed a hand on Callisto's shoulders.

"You will pay for taking Callisto from me." Severus promised as his wand stayed pointed to the evil creature in front of him.

Naraku laughed as he shook his head. "No," He smiled widely. "I don't believe I will. Auntie Callisto?" He said rather sweetly causing Severus to hold back a gag.

"Yes, my lord?" Callisto answered automatically as her eyes were blank yet the inside of her mind was screaming for Severus to leave the area.

"I wish you to kill Severus Snape." Naraku hissed just like his father would have as his red eyes gleamed with excitement.

Callisto outwardly smirked as her mind went crazy. "Of course my lord." She heard herself reply as she waved her wand. "Shatter!"

Callisto mentally felt her world crumble as she watched the curse, her own body cast, go flying towards Severus. His eyes widen as he raised his wand. She was glad when he was barely able to deflect it yet it was then she felt herself send another spell just as worse as the first.

"Sectumsempra!"

Callisto knew that Severus wouldn't be able to deflect this one on time even though he created the spell. To her horror, Severus was hit square in the chest with his own spell. Unknowingly, her eyes widen as she looked at Severus eyes were locked on hers as she watched rooted to the spot by the 'boy' behind her, who was laughing at the fact she had killed the only man she had ever loved. As the fighting went on around her, Callisto's mind drifted off as she remembered every moment with Severus when they were younger and now. Her hand tightened on her wand as she remembered stopping James, Sirius and Remus from hurting him because of the fact Sirius couldn't take the backfire when he sent a spell to Severus and he was able to send it back. She had found it hilarious but the others didn't think it was funny at all. Even Lily thought it was funny that Sirius had to ask James and Remus for back up to take on Severus but she never said anything other then to Callisto.

The world stopped when she turned on her own to face Naraku. His red eyes were still locked on Severus as Callisto looked at him with pure rage in her eyes. Crux suddenly appeared on her arm as she stood there holding her wand in a death grip. Just as her power flared, Naraku's eyes snapped to hers as the entire battle field froze at the flux of Callisto's powers. Her eyes darkened to where they looked almost as black as Severus. She slowly walked towards Naraku as he stood there with a smirk. Callisto knew that Naraku still believed her to be under his control but he would learn quickly that she never took orders very well. Seeing Severus lay there bleeding to death, was the last straw that snapped the connection between them. It was time for Naraku to finally meet his father in Hell, just as his name suggests. She stopped about two feet from the boy, her nephew, and looked him right in the eyes. It was then that Naraku realized that Callisto was no longer under his control.

"You bloody bastard." The entire group in the battle field both sides, gasped as Callisto stood in front of Naraku with her wand digging into his throat. "I will kill you very painfully. You will know the kind of pain that your father caused me, your grandparents. You believe that Tom Riddle, Voldemort, was so great! HA! That is a total and utter lie. Tom riddle ran off, leaving his sister behind, because he believed our parents loved me more then him. He was nothing more then a spoiled child because he didn't have things his way." She growled in his face causing Naraku's red eyes to deepen in color.

"Do not speak of my father in that manner." Naraku hissed his eyes on Callisto as his hand gripped his wand tighter.

Callisto smirked, as her eyes narrowed and pushed her wand deeper into his throat. "Or what?"

"This." Naraku spat as she went flying from one of his wordless spells. "You should really learn to keep your mouth shut, dear Aunt Callisto." He sent another which Callisto was barely able to dodge.

"I do know when to keep my mouth shut." Callisto spat as she sent a hex towards him yet he was able to bat it away like a fly. "It just that I dislike your father almost as I dislike you and your bitch of a mother." She smirked seeing the boy getting angrier.

Naraku snarled as he held his wand out. "Do not speak of my mother in such a manner. Crucio!"

Callisto wasn't able to dodge the curse as she dropped to the ground, along with Crux, and withered around as the curse took its toll on her. Minerva and the others started to fight with the remaining death eaters which were fewer now. Fred and George looked towards Severus and rushed towards him as Callisto kept Naraku's attention. Fred looked to George and raised a brow. George nodded as he held his arm out. Fred smiled and nodded back as they both grabbed Severus' arms and apparated him to Malfoy Manor in the midst of the battle. Minerva seen them leave but understood that Severus needed immediate attention by Poppy if he was to live. Ginny spotted an opening and took it as she raised her wand, sending a curse she had created on her own.

"FLAYUM ENTIREIS BODOS!" Ginny screamed causing everyone around her to stop and watch as a dark blue light shot out of her wand and headed towards Naraku.

As soon as the spell hit the wizard, Naraku was unable to move as suddenly his skin was pulled away from his muscle and tissue. A eery scream echoed through out the area causing both sides to watch as a bloody body of Naraku fell to the ground. The skin that was attached to the body layed next to it. Ginny fell to her knees causing Harry to rush towards her. Molly and Minerva rushed towards Callisto as she layed their, her eyes locked on the male that caused her to kill the one man she loved. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt the blackness of death pull at her. Callisto went willingly because she hated the fact her love was gone.

"We need to get her to Pop..." Minerva started but Hermione pushed the other woman out of the way. "Ms. Grang..." She watched as Hermione recited a spell from Callisto's own imagination.

"Repairum Entireis." Hermione murmured as she waved her wand over the older witch. "Repairum Entireis." She kept repeating the phrase until Callisto's wounds were healed. It was then she turned her eyes to Minerva and Molly who was standing there with odd looks on their face. "She can go now, I stabilized her."

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as Ginny started to convulse in his arms. "Ginny needs you!"

Molly gasped as Ron was kneeling beside Harry who was holding a shaking Ginny. Hermione rushed towards her friends only to stop when she realized what was happening. Spinning on her heals, she rushed back to Callisto's side and pulled a pouch of potions out of her pocket. Kingsley was standing there with his eyes on Hermione as she hurried back over to Ginny.

"She's split her soul." Hermione whispered checking the potion viles. "We need the potion that Callisto gave your mum, Ron." Her eyes darted to his friends. "We need to heal Ginny's soul."

"Here!" Ron said as he held out the vile.

Harry didn't waste any time as he uncorked the potion and poured it into his mouth, in a split second, Harry leaned over and pushed the potion through Ginny's lips and teeth as he kissed her. Ron cleared his throat as Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Kingsley and Remus stood there with shocked expressions on their face. Minerva was by Callisto keeping her comfortable until she could move the girl. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Harry pull back and Ginny settled down in his arms. In a flash, Harry and Ginny were gone followed by Minerva and Callisto. Hermione stood but wobbled only for Ron to wrap his arms around her. Draco rushed out with the other students, who didn't look much better then those already outside.

"What happened?" Draco looked around for Callisto, Minerva, Molly -who went with Minerva, Harry and Ginny. "Where is Callisto? Harry? Ginny? Are they alright? Where's Naraku?" He took a deep breathe as his eyes moved around the area, not seeing them. He got a sinking feeling as his eyes went back to Hermione's.

Hermione nodded as Ron and her walked towards Draco. "Ginny split her soul protecting Callisto." Tears were running down her face. "Callisto was being punished because of the fact she turned against Naraku. She...She almost killed Professor Snape." Her shoulders were shaking as her head buried in Ron's shoulder.

Minerva clapped her hands. "For those of you who may be injured, I would like to inform you that you need to go with a Seventh year student or teacher in order to get to the Malfoy manor." Her eyes went to Draco, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Luna and Hermione. "Will you please help the other students? I want to check on Severus and Callisto."

"Of course Professor." Luna nodded as she turned skipping towards a couple of injured students from four year.

Neville went with her as the others split up and searched for those who were injured. Minerva scanned the school grounds of the place she worked at for many years. She wondered if Albus had seen this coming because if he had, he would have had quite a burden. Shaking her head, Minerva apparated to Malfoy manor in order to check on Severus and Callisto.

She couldn't help but worry about young Ginny as well. If Ginny had been a few years younger, she wouldn't have made it. There were reasons for those under the wizarding age, were taught how to properly cast hexes, curses and spells. Of course that didn't stop Hermione from brewing Polyjuice in her second year but then again, the young witch has been more mentally mature then the other students. Minerva prayed that things would be peaceful, again.

******(Malfoy Manor – Hidden Hospital Room – 4:45 PM)**

Poppy let herself into the hidden hospital room looking at the three patience she had in her beds. Callisto and Ginny Weaseley were on one side of the room while Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy was lying in the other cot. Several death eaters attacked the manor which was protected by Lucius and Narcissa while Poppy tended to the injured children. She smiled when she noticed that Ginny was moving around. Poppy knew that was a good sign that Harry and Ron were able to get her the potion in time. Of course from what Poppy heard from Harry, who was also asleep on one of the empty cots, that it was Hermione who thought fast and pulled the pouch from Callisto. Ron had found the vile but she knew it took all three of them to keep each other calm. Shaking her head, she went over to Lucius first to check on his stats to see if he would be waking any time soon.

Seeing that the Lord of the Manor would wake shortly, Poppy moved over towards Severus. George and Fred had done good on healing him before they arrived yet she couldn't help but feel that Severus may not make it. Checking his stats, Poppy was happy to see he was doing nicely. She then moved over to Callisto. Waving her wand, Poppy checked the young woman's vitals only to see that her heart rate was slightly elevated. Vanishing the charm, Poppy knelt beside Callisto's bed side and soothed the younger witches hair as she hummed an unknown tune. It seemed to work because shortly after, Callisto settled down letting Poppy check on Ginny Weaseley. Moving over to her last patient, Poppy cast the final stats charm to check the young girl's body and soul. Poppy had never seen such fracturing but then again Ginny Weaseley was as pure as they could come. She knew that as soon as the young witch woke, Ginny would be a savior just as Harry had been.

It was Ginny Weaseley that took Naraku's life at the end. Of course Poppy couldn't believe the spell that Ginny created. She didn't know if the girl was doing it for fun or what but a spell like that was just as bad as Callisto's shatter spell. Shaking her head, she finished and slid her wand into her pants pocket. She layed a hand on Ginny's forehead and found that the girl had a slight fever. Poppy shook her head as she went over to the potions and found the potion to reduce fever. As she headed back over, the secret door opened to reveal Minerva, Molly and Draco. She waved them in as she poured the potion down Ginny's throat, making sure the girl drank it all.

"How is she, Poppy?" Molly whispered her eyes locked on Ginny.

Poppy showed the witch a bright smile. "She's a fighter." She looked to Draco. "You're father is doing fine, Draco. It wasn't anything bad except he is paralyzed for a few more hours."

Draco nodded as he spotted Harry sleeping in one of the cots. "Is he ok?" There was worry in his eyes. "Did Potter get injured to?"

"No." Minerva said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I believe Mr. potter is passed out from exhaustion." She turned her tired eyes to Severus then Callisto. "How are they?" She finally turned her eyes back to Poppy.

"Callisto is a fighter but I don't know about Severus." She sighed moving over to his side. "The spell that Callisto used is one that Severus created himself. Only few know how to treat spells such as those and he's one of the few. I usually went to him but what am I to do when the person I go to is the one injured?" Poppy shook her head, not knowing what to do.

Minerva walked over and placed a hand on the mediwitch's shoulder. "Why don't you rest, Poppy?" She smiled sadly. "You have earned it for watching out for the children and their families."

"All in a days work, Minerva." She chuckled softly as she nodded. "I can use a rest. I'll take one of the cots, that way I'll be here in case they need somethin." Poppy yawned widely.

"Why don't you rest like Minerva said?" Molly decided to intervene. "You need yer rest and I think between Minerva and myself we can handle things. Even Draco needs to rest."

Poppy sighed as she headed towards the door. She knew she wouldn't win between Molly and Minerva thus she just gave in and headed to bed. Minerva turned her eyes to Draco, only to see the young boy was already lying the bed, asleep. Molly chuckled as she grabbed one of the hospital blankets and flipped it out then tossed it over the young boy. Draco didn't seem to mind as he snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep. Molly smiled as she decided to check out Ginny, just to ease her mind. Minerva walked over to Lucius and decided to try and figure out what kind of reversal spell this kind of hex would need. If there was a reversal spell.

******(Inside Callisto's Mind)**

_Callisto was standing in the middle of her childhood home. It looked the exact same from when she was younger. She smiled as she noticed the chair her father always sat in during Christmas day. She didn't understand what was going on because if she was dead, she knew she would see Albus and the others. Her heart broke when she realized that Severus wasn't even there with her. Tears fell unchecked down her face as she realized the love of her life was not here with her. It was then she heard her name being called. Standing she spun around to see three glowing figures standing before her. She stiffened when she realized one of them was her brother, Tom. Her anger started to well up inside her yet for some reason it suddenly drained away. Her mother stood there with a sad smile on her face along with her father. Callisto had to admit that Tom looked rather unhappy._

"_What's going on?" Callisto whispered tears running down her face. "Am I...am I dead?"_

_Callisto's mother shook her head as she moved towards her daughter. "No, Calli." She whispered pulling the frighten woman into her arms. "You're not dead and neither is Severus. You both just need to heal. The reason we are here is because your father and I wanted to see you once more." _

"_But..." Her eyes went to Tom._

"_Your brother is here to see what he missed." Her father spoke sternly. "Tom always believed we hated him thus the reason he turned to Nagini. The only thing was he ran away before he saw the things we were making him." He turned to look at his son._

_Tom's face turned red. "You never cared!" He pointed a finger towards his parents and sister. "It was always about Callisto! You never once took the time to care for me."_

"_Is that what you think?" Their mother spoke as she stood. "That we had no love in our hearts for you and your sister?"_

"_Of course, Nagini would never lie to me." His eyes flashed the red that Callisto has seen the last time she faced him._

"_Then your familiar is wrong." Their father spat. "We loved you just as much as your sister but you turned your backs on us. How do you think that made us, as your parents, feel?"_

"_We do love you tom but what you did." Their mother shook her head. "I begged for those in higher powers to show you mercy but you turned your back on not only us but them as well."_

_Tom Riddle sneered at his parents and sister. "Then why was the prophecy made for my death?"_

"_Because you started on this path as a boy." Another voice spoke up. "If you had stopped and thought about your actions, you would have lived a long and happy life." Albus Dumbledore appeared with a sad smile on his face. "Sybill had not made the prophecy until you were at the age of 17."_

"_LIES!" Tom yelled as his once handsome appearance transformed into his ghastly form he had before he was killed. _

"_No, we are not lying." Callisto decided it was time to speak up. "Did you know that Nagini and Crux were from the same group of eggs? Crux told me years ago that Nagini was nothing but the devils snake. It was at that time we found them, Do you remember?_

_Tom frowned as his appearance transformed into his adult appearance. "Of course I remember finding Nagini and Crux." His eyes were back to his normal dark brown. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Do you remember the light brown snake that came towards you only to be killed by Nagini?" Callisto asked and Tom nodded the frown still on your face. "That was Kryx, he was going towards you because he was to be your familiar but Nagini killed him. I was lucky that Crux was a lot tougher then Nagini because even Crux had to fight the Nagini."_

"_Why?" Tom whispered his voice getting softer and softer. _

_Callisto walked over to her brother. "Because Nagini wanted you to turn dark, you have light and dark inside you." She smiled pulling him into her arms. "Nagini brought out the darkness while Kryx would have brought out the good. I only knew all of this after Harry and I killed you." She pulled back with tears in her eyes._

"_You will be given a choice, Tom." Albus said as his eyes twinkled. "You may stay in your personal hell or you can try to change the life you led."_

"_How?" Tom was standing by his sister this time with a sad look on his face. "I've harmed to many innocents to have the Gods grant me a reprieve." Tears were running down his cheek. "I deserve what I get."_

"_Do you son?" Mr. Riddle walked over to his son and daughter. "Do you deserve to spend a life time in the darkness?"_

"_Y-Yes." Tom cried as he was suddenly the young boy Albus found once again. "I...I killed so m-many." The young boy started to glow golden as he disappeared from in front of those standing in the room._

_Callisto stood there with tears in her eyes. She had tried to save her brother yet at the time, Tom wouldn't speak to anyone. Even when she was part of his death eaters, Callisto tried to tell him that Nagini was the one thing that caused the darkness in his heart to come out yet he didn't believe her. When arms wrapped around her shoulders, she turned her eyes to the one holding her to find that Albus was the one._

"_You did what you could, Callisto." He whispered his eyes went to her parents. "You should be proud of your daughter. She has done many of things I never dreamed."_

"_We are." Her parent smiled as they too disappeared in a bright golden light. "We are so proud of our daughter." Their voices echoed as they're bodies disappeared._

_Callisto turned to look at Albus to see that he was smiling. "What's going to happen now?" She asked as she looked around the home she grew up in._

"_Now," Albus said pulling away from the girl. "You will return and your brother will be given a second life." His eyes dropped to her stomach. "Just remember that we are always watching over you."_

_With that Callisto watched Albus disappear into a golden light as well. Her eyes closed as she felt a pulling sensation. She wondered if Severus was alive since she didn't see him like she believed she would._

******(Inside Severus' Mind)**

_Severus opened his eyes to see that he was in the clearing where he first met Lily. His heart clenched when he realized he was alone. He couldn't help but wonder if Callisto was alright. He didn't blame her for what happened but Naraku. Just as he was about to move, a shadowy figure appeared then took form. Severus gasped when he saw his mother standing before him with a smile on her face._

"_My dear dear boy." She whispered holding out her arms. "I am so sorry for the life you have had." Tears were falling down her face._

_Severus didn't waste any time as he rushed into her arms. "Mum." He whispered burying his nose in her hair. "How? Am I dead?"_

"_No, my sweet boy." Severus' mother told him pulling back. "You are here because you need to heal. While Callisto did cast the spell, your body was able to deflect it since it was 'your' spell she cast." She cupped his cheek. "You have done so many wonderful things."_

_Severus shook his head. "I'm not a hero, mum." He stood there with his shoulders slumped forward. "If anything I'm a monster just like father."_

"_No, you're not." A male voice came out of no where. Severus stiffened as he realized it was Albus. "You are more of a man then most." The older wizards eyes twinkled. "I am proud of you my boy."_

"_What's going on Albus?" Severus frowned as he looked to the dead wizard. "If I'm not dead, why am I here?"_

_Albus smiled as Severus' mother touched the mans arm. "Severus, honey," His mother called his attention. "You're time here is to allow you to release the past burdens."_

"_I deserve them." Severus said as he remembered Lily and James death. "I killed the only other woman I loved other then Callisto." Tears filled his eyes yet he was able to blink them back._

"_That wasn't nice to say, Severus." A female voice spoke up behind him. "Haven't I told you about speaking ill of yourself?"_

_Severus spun to see that Lily and James potter stood there with smiles on their faces. "Lily." He whispered walking forward ignoring James, as he cupped his cheek. "Please forgive me."_

"_Oh Severus." Lily whispered as the man fell to his knees in front of her. "There is nothing to forgive." She knelt down in front of him. "You were young just as I was. If there is any forgiveness that needs to be ask, it would be me."  
_

_Severus shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks, unchecked this time. "I tried to protect the boy." He whispered as he wrapped Lily in his arms. "Even when Remus tried to kill him, I tried to protect him."_

"_I thank you for that, Snape." James said as he stood by his wife. "Harry is a lot like me but without the mean streak." He smiled warmly._

_Lily pulled Severus to his feet. "We could never hate the man that would have given his life for our son." Lily smiled at her oldest friend. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think Harry would have had the strength to do what he needed. Seeing what you gave up for him, touched his heart."_

"_Why?" Severus frowned not understanding._

_James clapped the other man on the back. "Do you think that any one would have tried to right the wrongs you did?" He raised a brow. "I understand I hurt you but you looked pass that and helped my son become the man he is today. Even with all the backlash you will and did receive, you stayed on your path. Everyone else be damned."_

"_I did what I believed to be right." Severus whispered closing his eyes. "For wronging Lily and killing you both, even if it wasn't by my hand." he shook his head._

"_Be free, Severus." Lily whispered as she hugged him once more. "Be safe, live and be happy. Callisto is waiting on you." She pulled back after kissing his cheek. "We'll see each other again when its your time. Of course it wont be for a while but I know you'll have a wonderful life."_

_Lily and James Potter disappeared just as they had appeared. Severus turned to see that Albus and his mother were still standing there with a smile on their face. His mother walked over and kissed his cheek, the opposite that Lily kissed._

"_Be a good man and father, my son." She pulled back with a sad expression. "You know what not to do, thus I have faith you will be a better man then your own. I shall be watching over you until its time." Severus watched as his mother faded from in front of him with a smile on her older face._

_Albus walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done well." He smiled as his face was stern. "There is one more piece of business I wish to speak with you about. Your debt to me."_

"_Of course, Albus." Severus gritted his teeth as he readied himself for the worse._

"_Live boy, you're free." Albus laughed at the shocked face on the boy he watched grow into a man. "What thought I had another request? Well I did. Live and live it well. Not to mention, you have a lovely witch waiting on you to wake up." Albus winked as he vanished from in front of Severus._

_It was then that Severus felt a pull. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled out of his mind. He could only guess who it could be._

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I would love some more feed back! Hint, hint, hint. Now, what do you think of the little twist and turns in this chapie? Good? Bad? OMG, I cant believe you wrote that!? LOL! What do you think will happen now? Will the school be able to return to normal, along with those who fought in the War? Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Can you believe that Voldemort, er, Tom Riddle was able to change? Funny huh? Well I thought that would be nice. Not to mention, Severus asked for forgiveness but didn't need to ask from Lily, who he felt he betrayed the most.**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Malfoy's Manor – 7:00 AM)**

Poppy walked into the hidden hospital room to see that Minerva was sitting beside Callisto with a book while Molly layed next to Ginny in a chair, leaned over with her hand on Ginny's chest. Poppy understood the sentiment because of the fact she had been there when her own son was dying. Shaking her head, Poppy smiled as Minerva glanced up from the book she was reading. Draco wasn't in the room but she could only guess where the young Malfoy might be.

"How are our patients?" Poppy asked as she walked over to cast a status charm over Lucius.

Minerva closed her book with a sigh. "Lucius has stayed the same yet Severus and Callisto both have whispered Albus' name." Her eyes went to Severus then back to Callisto. "I even tried to figure out if there is a reversal to the hex that hit Lucius but there is nothing. The hex must wear off just as the Slug-Vomitting Hex."

"I was afraid of that." Poppy said as she moved to Severus. "How is Ms. Weaseley?" She cut her eyes to the young girl.

"Molly said she knew Ginny would be fine but I fear for the girls soul." Minerva knew all to well what happened to split souls. "I can not imagine one of my Gryffindor's coming up with such a destructible curse. Kingsley even said he had no seen something so grotesque."

Poppy nodded as she moved over to Ginny. "Molly, dear?" She touched the woman's arm. "I need ta check on Ginny."

"Oh, Poppy." Molly yawned as her eyes went to her daughter's face. "She's lookin' better." She moved back allowing the Mediwitch to do her job. "I know my Ginny will pull through."

"I pray she does." Poppy said as she was about to say something else, a small whimper came from Callisto.

They all turned to see that Callisto was sitting up in bed, her eyes locked on Severus' form lying across from her. Poppy rushed over to one side while Minerva rushed to the other. Callisto didn't seem to see anyone as she tried to get to Severus' side. Molly finally moved as she stepped in front of Callisto, interrupting the view of Severus Snape.

"Callisto?" Molly asked taking her face into her hands. "Look at me dear." She told the young witch.

Callisto frowned as she looked around, seeing Minerva, Poppy and Molly along with Ginny, Lucius and Severus. "What?" She shook her head for a moment as if trying to remember something. "Is he...did I..."

"Hush, dear." Molly said as she pulled the girl into her arms. "Severus is fine."

Callisto whimpered as she held onto the woman. "I saw... mum...dad..." She was whimpering incoherently. "Albus...forgiveness...Tom cried...Why?"

"Callisto, dear," Minerva moved her hand to lay it on the girl's shoulders. "None of us can understand you. What about your parents? Albus? And...Tom Riddle?" Her eyes were searching for something to help her help the girl. "Is something wrong?"

Callisto shook her head. "No."

She whispered wiping her face as the three older witches sat around her on the side of the bed. Molly sat at the end while Minerva took up her seat beside her. Poppy stood there with a frown on her face as she cut her eyes to Ginny Weaseley. There was something about this girl that caused her heart to stop. Molly noticed her gaze and smiled sadly.

"Ginny used a spell that she created at the last minute." Molly whispered softly as she moved over to her daughter. "When Naraku hit you with the Crucio curse, Ginny froze then suddenly her eyes darkened before her wand rose and a curse, nothing I have ever heard, came out and killed him as soon as the spell hit." Molly shivered at the image she saw in her mind. "I have never heard such a curse."

"What curse?" Callisto frowned, eyes still on the young girl.

"Flayum Entireis Bodos." Minerva said in a soft voice as she took a shaky breathe. "It completely flayed the man after the curse paralyzed him. It was worse then your Shatter." Her eyes found Callisto's at that time. "I have never seen something so... I have no words for it." She finally shook her head.

Callisto looked back over to the girl who saved her life. "Help me up." She ordered to Poppy and Molly, the two that were closest. "I have to check her over myself."

"You cant!" Poppy cried as she tried to keep Callisto sitting on the cot. "You just woke up from being tortured from the Crucio. You need to regain what power you've lost."

Callisto spun on the Mediwitch. "If I don't, then she will never be the same." Callisto's eyes were darkening. "I have seen this before. She was to young to use a curse just thought of. She will never be the same unless I help her."

"Callisto?" Minerva started but Callisto turned her darkening eyes to the Professor, Crux suddenly showed up sensing his mistress distress.

"You know I'm right." Callisto hissed along with Crux as she turned back to the girl and dropped to her knees.

She ignored the pain in her knees as she closed her eyes and held her hands over the young girl's soul. She knew what she needed to do but she didn't know if this would kill her. Taking a deep breathe, Callisto focused her weakened powers into the girl's soul. She could feel the taint there and pulled it out into the air in the room around her. Crux hissed beside her telling her it was working. In a flash, the darkness swirled around the room and rushed towards Callisto. It hit her square in the chest sending her flying backwards. Her mouth was open in a silent scream yet her eyes were unfocused. When any of them tried to get closer to her, Crux hissed and curled around his mistress.

"Mum..." A weak voice sounded behind the three females.

Molly was the first to turn as she rushed to her daughter's side. She didn't waste time as she pulled the girl into her arms. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she held her daughter. Minerva didn't move towards Ginny but towards Crux and Callisto. Her eyes were harden as her eyes locked on the dragon snake that wrapped itself around Callisto's waist not letting go.

"Minerva?" Molly called causing the witch to stop. "We need to check on Ginny. It seems that Crux will not allow anyone near the girl. Maybe if you..." She stopped as her eyes widen as Crux suddenly turned a bright golden color and Callisto suddenly appeared on the cot where she had layed before.

Poppy nodded as she turned to Ginny. "You need ta let her go, Molly." The mediwitch chuckled as the young girl blushed because she was in her mother's arms. "I need ta check of Callisto was able to save 'er."

Molly nodded as she moved out of the way. It was then that the hidden door opened and Harry, Draco and Ron shuffled in. There eyes were on Ginny then moved around the room. Ron was the first to move as he rushed towards his younger sister. He pulled her into his arms before Poppy even was able to cast the charms. Poppy raised a brow but shook her head allowing Ginny to hug Harry and then Draco to everyone's surprise. It was then without telling anyone Poppy cast the charms causing magical lights to float above Ginny. Draco didn't say anything as he went to move to his father only to freeze when he thought he saw Severus' hand twitch. Harry just turned to check on Callisto but froze because he saw the same thing. Draco turned his eyes to Harry only to see the boy nod his head in acknowledgment that he also saw Severus' hand twitch.

"Poppy?" Harry called looking at his potions Professor. "I think..." He didn't get the words out before Severus gasped, eyes snapping open as they darted around as he layed in on the cot.

"Severus?" Minerva walked over cautiously as she noticed the crazed look in his eyes. "Do you know where you are? Who I am? What happened?" She narrowed her eyes as he finally met her eyes, suddenly she saw sadness leak into them.

"I'm at Hogwarts." Severus whispered sitting up slightly. "I am the Professor of Potions and I was attack by Callisto when she was under Naraku's command." His voice sounded rough. "Where is she?" His eyes closed as he tried to stand.

"Lay down this instant, Snape." Poppy ordered as she stalked towards him. "AS for Callisto she just woke up a few minutes ago but cured Ginny from her soul fracture." Her eyes shot to the girls. Ginny's eyes were wide because she knew about that since she took DADA with Remus.

"Is she alright?" His voice sounded lower and lower as the minutes ticked by.

Draco moved over and sat on his father's cot in front of his God Father. "I don't know but you need to get better." He smirked cutting his eyes to Poppy. "It seems Madam Pomfrey is in need of her Potions Master back."

"Indeed but I need to see Callisto." Severus eyed his godson with humor but when he stood, pain laced his features.

"You need to rest you stubborn git." Hermione hissed as she came through the hidden door. "You're just as bad as Callisto." She looked to the woman in question. "How is she? How is Ginny?"

Ginny smiled hidden behind Minerva. "I'm fine, 'Mione." She said loud enough for Hermione to hear her. "C-Callisto healed m-me."

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled as she rushed forward, grabbing the girl. "What do you mean Callisto healed you?" She pulled back and looked into her friends eyes.

"I..." Ginny swallowed as she dropped her head. "Casting that spell, I fractured my soul, 'Mione. I could have killed myself." Tears started to fall down her face. "But all I could see was Callisto on the ground shivering from that curse. I could remember when the Carrow twins decided to have fun with those they believed to be blood traitors, they used that particular curse more then they should. When I saw her though, my mind went black and red filled my vision. I didn't know what came over me but I couldn't help but throw that curse. I didn't even remember thinking of it til Callisto said something about making him pay painfully." She shivered as Hermione held her.

"Did anyone notice a spike in power?" Severus asked frowning, there was only one other time this had happened.

"I did." Minerva frowned as thought back. "It seemed...it seemed to come from the school itself." Her eyes went to Severus, how nodded.

Severus thought for a moment as his eyes went to Hermione. "As Ms. Granger and the other golden trio know, the school itself can protect those inside or place them in danger." His eyes twinkled. "Just like went they went after the Stone in their first year."

"Hey," Harry narrowed his eyes. "At least we were able to get past Fluffy." He snorted with a smirk on his face. "You were the one with the limp."

"So that is how you were injured." Poppy pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I should have guessed." Her eyes went to Lucius. "I need to check Lucius' vitals. He was stable before all this commotion happened but I don't know about now." Her eyes went to Severus. "Minerva may help you over to where Callisto is lying."

Severus nodded as Minerva walked over and helped him to walk over to where Callisto lay on the hospital cot. He sat in his chair as he took her hand, Crux was still there but he didn't hiss at Severus, only narrowed his eyes and layed back down. Minerva, as well as everyone else, thought it surprising that this snake would allow Severus to touch her when none of the others were allowed. Even just sitting by Callisto's side, Severus could feel the evil she drew into herself instead of allowing it to take the young Weaseley girl over. Narrowing his eyes at her, he gently took Callisto's hand and closed his eyes as he let his magic push itself into her own. There was a minute's of resistance yet after a few seconds it moved aside and allowed him entry. He had never felt something so strange yet so wonderful at the same time.

Severus pushed everything out of his mind and concentrate on Callisto and her tainted power. He could feel the darkness gripping her soul as well as her heart. Pushing his powers to grab a hold of the darkness, he was barely able to release some of it before Callisto's own soul absorbed the rest. He mentally growled and cursed the witch as he pulled his powers out of hers and opened his eyes. Severus knew that Callisto wouldn't wake for a few minutes but he could tell her breathing and complexion looked a lot better. Although she was naturally pale, she was almost as pale as a ghost. He leaned back as the darkness tried to find a place to latch on inside him. It wasn't able and finally faded away into nothing, then was absorbed by his own soul. He didn't wish to be more tainted then he was already.

"Severus?" Minerva called as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Severus nodded as he opened his eyes and looked at the older witch. "I'm fine." His voice was gruffer then it had been. "I took as much darkness as Callisto would allow. She absorbed the darkness into her soul. I was able to do as well but I was able to purify it before I absorbed it."

"Callisto absorbed some of the darkness that I..." Ginny swallowed as she looked at the witch who saved her. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes," Severus sighed as he looked to the young witch. "She will be fine. Unlike your soul that has never been tainted more then it should, Callisto's and mine are older and able to handle the darkness without letting it control us."

Ginny nodded as she looked at her mother. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare." Molly scolded her daughter lovingly. "You protected Callisto when no one else could." She sighed as she cupped her daughters cheek. "yes, I was upset with you using the curse but the school helped. Thus the only reason you were able to survive. Hogwarts is not alive but it protects those that needs it."

"The school protected Ginny?" Harry frowned as he looked at Ginny. "How?"

Severus smirked but it wasn't his voice that spoke up. "The school may not be alive but it has thoughts just as we do." Callisto winced as she sat up, her eyes narrowed at Severus. "When I was in trouble, the school knew that the end was near and decided to help us. Just like when the kids started to army in the ROR."

"I'm glad your alright." Draco whispered his eyes were darting around the room.

"Thank you Draco." Callisto nodded as she looked to Lucius. "What happened to him?"

Poppy sighed as she sat in the chair beside his bed side. "One of the death eaters cursed him yet no one knows the counter curse." She shook her head as her eyes closed for a moment then opened to reveal how weary she felt. "I would have healed him already but you and Severus both were completely out of it."

"Can't one of us do it?" Ron asked frowning as he sat at the end of Ginny's bed. "I mean we all know most of the counter curses."

"I can feel the curse Lucius is under." Her eyes landed on his son's. "If you don't mind Draco, can you help me to stand. I need to be beside your father in order to help him."

"NO!" Severus yelled as he stood up, feeling rather better all of a sudden. "I will not have you jeopardize yourself again!"

Crux hissed as he was still wrapped around Callisto's upper right arm. Her eyes narrowed as a flash of darkness rose inside of her but she was able to push it back down. Without moving her eyes from Severus, she tensed as she suddenly was looking at his back, as she sat beside Lucius. Crux hissed again as he layed his hand down on her shoulder. Everyone spun around when the noticed Callisto was no longer in her own bed but sitting beside Lucius holding his hand. Draco blinked a few times as he saw a caring person taking care of his father. Most of the witch and wizards are rather fearful of him since he was a death eater. Severus gritted his teeth as he tried to stand but as soon as Crux seen him, Severus was tied to the chair with silver ropes as he slithered to the end of Lucius' bed and curled up. It's eyes locked on Severus.

No one said anything as Callisto bowed her head and touched her forehead to Lucius'. A swell of dark magic swelled around the two but for some reason the darkness was contained to the area around Callisto and Lucius. Poppy cut her eyes to the Dragon Snake only to see that it was glowing the same color as the shield protecting them. Minerva was also shocked but it was the kids that were speechless. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just watching unable to tear their eyes away from the going-ons inside the shield. Ginny winced as she felt the darkness inside even thought it was shielded from them. Draco stood beside Harry as they glanced back and forth from Severus to Crux then to Callisto and Lucius. Molly Weaseley stood in between the children and the barrier with her wand ready in case the small dragon snake wasn't hold the shield. Having a son that works with dragons, Molly knows just how much a pure dragon snake can take before it hurts itself and if she was correct, the pure snake was working on it's last legs, so to speak.

The show was done as soon as it began causing Lucius to bolt up just in time to catch Callisto as she collapsed against his chest. Crux had released Severus which rushed to their side, pulling the woman into his arms. Crux blinked a few times then suddenly he vanished. Molly believed she understood where the little Dragon snake went but kept her mouth shut as Poppy rushed to their sides. She was checking them out when the hidden room opened and Narcissa rushed in with wide eyes. Her face was puffy from crying but the redness in her eyes suggested that she had been crying. A curled up Crux was wrapped around her right arm as she went to Lucius' side. Molly and Minerva smiled as the boys gagged seeing the older witch and wizard kiss passionately. Hermione and Ginny however sighed as they started to staring into space with a dreamy expression on their faces. Ron and Harry looked at each other and swallowed. They both knew what that kind of look meant.

The boys would be in for mushy movies for a couple of weeks and love letters. Draco chuckled until Ron nodded towards Hermione who was looking between the two. That caused Draco to pale more then he usually was. Ron knew that Hermione had a thing for Malfoy ever since she punched him in their second or third year. He had to admit that Draco wasn't as bad looking for a guy but he wasn't gay at all. Ron wondered if Draco would like to stick with him and Hermione for a while since Harry and Ginny were getting married right out of school. Pushing those thoughts into the back of his head, Ron turned his attention to Minerva who just cleared her throat. Narcissa and Lucius blushed as they pulled back but Severus kept a hold of Callisto since she had yet to wake.

"Why don't those who are fine, head out?" She looked between Molly, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Narcissa, Lucius needs to be checked over one more time before he is able to leave but you are welcomed to stay." Minerva looked to Severus. "Severus, both you can Callisto need to return to your cots. Poppy needs to make sure..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Severus and Callisto vanished as he apparated them to his home in Spinner's End. Minerva blinked as Molly ushered the kids out of the room. Harry had a hold of Ginny as Hermione smiled brightly walking between Ron and Draco, an arm looped through each boys elbows. Narcissa smiled as Lucius paled a little more as he realized that his son may just marry a muggle born. Although he could think of worse things then his Draco marrying Ms. Hermione Granger. Even Lucius had to admit Hermione was quite brilliant for her age. Poppy chuckled as she started to cast the status spells, all the while praying that Severus was able to take care of himself, and Callisto since they were both recovering from major wounds and curses. Minerva sat in the corner chair as she watched Narcissa pet the head of Crux. She frowned until Crux hissed quietly to Narcissa, causing her to turn and look down, nodding. It was then that Minerva gasped when Crux disappeared. She suddenly understood why Severus and Narcissa were able to get near Crux while the others couldn't.

"Narcissa?" Minerva called schooling her expression. "Will you please join me for some tea? I would like to speak with you about things since the war is over." She smiled as she stood motioning to a small door that opened just on the other side of the last bed and counter. "I found the small garden that was attached. It is quite beautiful."

"Of course, Headmistress." Narcissa kissed Lucius on the forehead, causing his heart rate to sky rocket.

Poppy chuckled as Lucius blushed as the two woman walked out the door, as if vanished behind them. Lucius closed his eyes hoping that Minerva wouldn't be to harsh on his wife since he saw that Narcissa was close with Crux. He wondered how the old witch figured it out. Not many know that his wife, Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy, was able to speak Parseltongue. Lucius was even able to keep that much from the Dark Lord. He believed it saved his wife man of times since she could understand Nagini as well.

******(Hidden Hospital Garden – 11:00 AM)**

Minerva walked over to a small table with two chairs. She motioned for Narcissa to sit down as a house elf appeared with a tray of hot tea and some sugar. Minerva smiled sweetly at the elf and nodded as she took the tray. The house elf disappeared as Minerva placed the tray on the table and looked to Narcissa as she poured their tea. She could see that Lady Malfoy was rather nervous.

"Do not be nervous." Minerva smiled as she handed Narcissa's tea over to her. "I would like to ask you a few questions. If you don't wish to answer that is fine." She waved her hand dismissively.

Narcissa sipped her tea. "What do you wish to ask?" Her back stiffened as she remembered that Crux hissed to her before he left.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you could speak Parseltongue?" Minerva was rather forward.

"Lucius didn't want the Dark Lord to find out." Narcissa smirked evilly. "Why do you think Severus knew more then most death eaters? I could hear the Dark Lord speaking of his plans to Nagini. In our own way, we were also spying although no one knew. I believe Dumbledore suspected yet he didn't say anything." She sighed as she took another sip.

Minerva nodded as she took a drink of her tea. "I can understand." She looked to Narcissa. "For what you did for Harry and the others, I am truly grateful. If you had told Tom that Harry was indeed alive, I do believe that none of us would be here." Her eyes were glazed over as her mind replayed the way Tom walked in with Hagrid carrying Harry, who trailed behind him.

"I couldn't let the young boy die." Narcissa set down her tea cup. "No matter who he is, he was still a young boy that was in need of protection."

"Why did you keep it to yourself?" Minerva couldn't understand why.

Narcissa smiled sadly. "The Dark Lord heard that Harry was going after the Hulcrux's." She sighed finishing her tea. "He then ordered Draco to follow Harry once he was inside the school and make sure he didn't get the Ravenclaw's taira. Harry and Callisto found it inside the Room of Recreation." She frowned when she remembered the next part. "One of Draco's lil' friends then used Fiendfyre only it didn't go as planned. Draco and the other boy was able to make it out with the help of Callisto and Harry but the one that created the mess was taken in the spell." She shook her head. "I owed him for saving my son's life. All I did was repay the debt I owed."

"And here I thought you were acting like a Gryffindor." Minerva chuckled along with Narcissa.

"No, I'm Slytherin to the end." Narcissa said with a true smile on her face.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Dangerous Ties. I have been working on two different Severus Snape fanfictions but I still can figure out which one I should put up. Oh well, what do you think is going to happen between Severus and Callisto? She went against his wishes to heal Lucius causing her to pass out, yet again. To find out more stay tuned til the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****Ok readers. I love that you are reading this but I could really use more reviews! I love that you like it but I want to know! I guess I'm greedy that way. LOL. Can you believe that Voldemort, er, Tom Riddle was able to change? Funny huh? Well I thought that would be nice. Not to mention, Severus asked for forgiveness but didn't need to ask from Lily, who he felt he betrayed the most.**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Spinner's End – Home of Severus Snape – 1:00 PM)**

Severus Snape appeared in his study with Callisto in his arms. In a blink of an eye, a small house elf with a shirt covering her body appeared before him.

"Missy, I need you to help me take Callisto to my room." Severus had helped the young elf by giving her come clothes yet she refused to leave his side.

Missy nodded as she walked over and touched both Severus and Callisto. "Missy will help." She nodded moving them to her master's room. "Is there anything else Missy can do for Master?"

"No, Missy." Severus said as he layed Callisto on the bed. "On second thought, will you go to my lab and retrieve a few viles for healing and replenishing potions?"

Missy smiled widely and nodded. "Missy shall be right back."

Severus sighed as the little house elf disappeared. He had to admit that since he helped the young elf, she was always by his side. Although he didn't have to worry about his house not being clean when he returned home. Even though Missy was a free elf she still stayed with Severus because of her loyalty to him. Shaking his head, Severus quickly changed the clothes since they were the ones he wore when he fought Callisto. After he was done, Missy reappeared carrying a lot of viles. He rose a brow as he held out his hands. Missy blushed.

"Missy brought the ones she believes you'll need." Her eyes went to Callisto. "Miss had healed to many. Her soul is injured." Missy frowned as she popped over beside Callisto. "Missy can help if Master wishes it." Her big eyes found Severus.

Severus smiled and nodded to the small elf. "If you can help that will be appreciated." He took a seat in one of the chairs in his room. "I also need to tend to myself. The war with the darkness has finally ended."

"The elves heard that master and Miss destroyed the evil creature." Missy held her hands over Callisto. "We also heard that the evil man had a son and was killed by a young witch. Is that true Master?"

"Yes," Severus smirked as he eyed his house elf. "I believe that Dobby is rather proud of his friends."

Missy blushed again as she popped up in front of Severus. "Dobby is the only other free elf." Her eyes looked towards Severus. "Dobby understands that Missy is free but helps Master. He has even come to help Missy."

"That is fine." Severus knew of Dobby and was rather glad when Harry released the small elf. "Are you done?"

Missy nodded quickly. "Missy is done."

"If you don't mind, bring some food." Severus said feeling his stomach rumble.

Missy nodded. "Missy will bring some food." She then popped away then returned a short time later with a large tray of food. "Missy went to Hogwarts to see what Miss likes. Missy hopes Miss is happy when she wakes."

"Thank you Missy." Severus nodded as he took the tray. "You may leave, I don't need you assistance any longer."

Missy nodded as she disappeared. Severus sighed as he set the tray down and turned his eyes to Callisto. Setting a heating charm on the food, he walked over and layed down beside Callisto. Even though he was starving, the need to sleep was bigger then the need to eat. Curling up beside Callisto, Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

His last thoughts were..._I love you, Callisto..._

******(Next Morning – Snape's Home – 7:00 AM)**

Callisto could feel herself being pulled into the waking world, yet she knew she wasn't at Malfoy manor any longer. Frowning, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. As soon as her sight adjusted, Callisto knew where she was because of the pale male arm that was draped over her waist. Licking her lips, she could taste a potion she must have been given. Callisto could feel that her bladder was rather full thus she decided to try and make her way into the loo. However, every time she moved, Severus tightened his grip which didn't help with the fact she had to pee. She knew she needed to wake him yet she didn't want to but then again she had to pee. Finally making up her mind, Callisto turned her eyes to see that Severus was already awake and staring at her.

"Morning." He spoke huskily.

Callisto smiled and kissed his crooked nose. "Morning," She tried to move his arm again. "Severus let me up or I'll piss on the bed."

"Alright." Severus told her letting her get up on her own. "How are you feeling? Besides having to pee?" He could see the 'how do you think' look in her eyes.

"Sore." Callisto whispered as she stood up. "Other then that, I felt like I was hit by a train." Her eyes cut to Severus. "That's part of the muggle..."

Severus smirked. "Transportation." She narrowed her eyes but he could see the playfulness in them. "You keep forgetting I am a half breed, Callisto. Now do you need help into the loo?"

"No," She shook her head as she wobbly made her way into the loo. "I'll be fine, but in case I'll leave the door unlocked." Callisto called through the closed door.

Severus chuckled as he shook his head and turned his eyes back to the table where the tray of food sat. Stretching like a cat, he finally threw the covers back and got out of bed. He couldn't even remember undressing before he got into bed yet for some reason he was in his night pants with nothing else on. Looking around the room, Severus noticed his robes were clean and hanging up on the coat rake he had by his bedroom door. A smile graced his face as he realized that Missy must have returned after he fell asleep next to Callisto. He knew he would have to thank the elf but at this time his stomach had other plans. Standing up, he walked over and lifted the heating charm as he heard the loo's door open. Turning his head towards the door, only to see that Callisto was staring at him with a kind of hunger in her eyes. Her clothing had been changed along with damp hair. Severus could only guess she had taken a quick shower as well as going to the loo.

"That was an extremely short shower." Severus said turning to fully face her, his arms cross over his chest. "Feeling better?"

Callisto nodded as her eyes kept scanning his bare chest. Her face was flush as she looked him over. She had to admit that Severus Snape was no longer the scrawny boy she knew in school but a man through and through. Including the large bulge in his pants that continued to grow. She shivered as she raised her eyes to his, before she could say anything, though, her stomach decided to ask for her. Severus chuckled while he beckoned her over.

"I guess I'm hungry." Callisto smiled back as she walked over to him and the table where the food was steaming as if it had just arrived. "Did your house elf bring this here? Of course I didn't think you had a house elf." She looked around to see if she spotted the little creature.

"Missy is a free elf just as Dobby." Severus placed the food on the table in front of her seat and his. "I freed her yet she still works for her of her own free will. It has come in handy to have her around." He motioned for her to take a seat.

"I guess it is." Callisto whispered as she sat down looking at the food in front of her. "How did you know I loved Lasagna?" Her eyes shot to his.

Severus smile faltered slightly. "I have to admit that Missy went to Hogwarts to speak with the other house elves to see what was your favorite." He chuckled to see Callisto's eyes widen. "They are very sneaky but are well behaved if you treat them with respect. Missy even helped give you your potions since I had to take my own. She is rather handy around the house."

"If she's done this already," Callisto waved to her food. "Then she must be rather handy."

Severus nodded as him and Callisto stared on their 'breakfast'. Neither of them were saying anything as they ate in perfect silence. Severus kept trying to figure out how to tell Callisto that the day she walked away was the day that he realized he was in love with her. Mentally sighing, he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind for the moment and enjoy their time together. Callisto was also thinking along the same lines except she had fallen for him as soon as she saw him walking side by side with Lily Evans. Callisto had been jealous of the way Severus would look at Lily. It wasn't until she left that he looked at her that way and it imprinted itself in her mind and heart. She would never forget the broken look on 17 year old Severus Snape when she turned and walked away from him but at the time she was told it was necessary.

"Severus," Callisto broke the silence after she was finished. "We need to talk." Her eyes rose to meet his.

Severus nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Indeed we do." He layed the napkin down and looked to Callisto. "Where do you wish to start?"

Callisto thought for a moment. "Before I left..." She took a breathe, "Where did you see us going?"

"You want to know where I thought we were heading before you went into hiding, correct?" Severus asked receiving a nod from Callisto. "I believed we would have grew up, gone to wizard collage then settle down and have a family. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. It took me a long time to actually realize that I may never find you. Of course I didn't find you, you found me." He chuckled softly as he set his glass down.

"What about Lily?" Callisto knew how much he cared for the witch. "I saw how you looked at her. I could see the love you held for her."

Severus laughed outright. "Yes, I cared for Lily but more like a sister then a lover." His eyes sparkled with hope. "You were the one who broke the wall around my heart. You know how my home life was. Lily was an escape from that, but when I met you, you healed what no one else could." He stood and made his way over in front of Callisto. "You healed my heart and soul. I didn't believe I could be loved. Yes, Lily started the process but you finished it when she can to a stand still. You are the one I love."

Callisto gasped as she had tears welling in her eyes. Severus was looking at her with an emotion she never thought would be directed at her. Swallowing, Callisto did something she only dreamed of doing since she was 17. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Her hands made their way into his dark hair and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down into his lap, as he sat on the floor. Callisto moaned as she felt his arousal pressing against her stomach. She couldn't believe that the man she loved for so long loved her back and never did lose the love he held for her.

"I need you." Callisto whispered as she pulled back for a few minutes to catch her breath. "I need...you." She was becoming breathless rather fast.

Severus growled against her neck as he trailed kisses and nips down. He didn't waste any time as he used his wandless magic to rid her of her clothes. Callisto gasped as the cool air hit her heated skin. Severus didn't know what hit him as he looked her over. Her breast were slightly large but they fit perfectly into his hands. Her hips were wider then her waist causing her to have an hourglass figure. Even the little stomach she had caused him to throb with need. Licking his lips, Severus attached himself to her right breast as his left had grabbed the other breast, while his right hand held her to him. Callisto's hands were gripping his hair, holding him to her breast as she ground her heated core into his clothed erection. She moaned and whimpered as she tried to get the release she needed however she couldn't find it.

"Divesto." Callisto growled as she rid Severus of his own clothing, causing him to gasp when he felt her skin against his own heated skin.

"Minx." Severus growled as he flipped around, pinning Callisto to the ground as he hovered over her. "You'll pay for that."

Callisto was about to say something but she could only moan as Severus pulled back and thrusted inside of her, holding her arms above her head. Arching her back, Callisto could only feel the pleasure that Severus was bring her. She tried to speak but it only came out as a jumbled mess. Severus wasn't having an easy time himself as he felt Callisto's warm heat clenching and unclenching as she neared the end.

"More." Callisto whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I...more...harder..." She cried as Severus obliged.

Severus grunted as he felt the tingling in his balls, signaling that his release was close at hand. Using one hand to hold him up and hold Callisto's hands to the ground, he used his other to flick her pleasure button causing Callisto to shatter into a million pieces. Severus wasn't far behind as he released her pinned arms and curled his back as he slammed once more, releasing his seed deep into her waiting womb. Callisto screamed his name as she held onto him with all her might as she felt him pulse inside her. It took a few minutes before they were able to come down from their highs and look at each other. Callisto's face was flushed as she smiled up at Severus cupping his cheek and kissing him very lightly on the lips. Severus closed his eyes and held Callisto to him as if she was nothing but a dream, he never wanted to wake from. Finally deciding to withdraw himself, Severus eased out of Callisto with a hiss from the both of them. Standing, he held out his hand to help her up.

"Come on, Minx." Severus growled playfully. "We need to shower and speak with the others about what happens now." He nuzzled her neck as he held her for a few minutes. "I l...love you, Calli." He clenched his eyes tight as he held onto her a little longer.

Callisto smiled and batted her eyes to fight the tears. "I love you too, Severus." She turned her head and captured his lips with her own. "Always have."

"Temptress," Severus snarled as he tried to grab her but she danced out of the way. "Just you wait."

"You shower here and I'll go shower in the guest bathroom." Callisto whispered pecking him on the cheek. "If I join you, we wont be going anywhere." She winked as she headed to another bathroom.

Severus growled at her but instead of following, he turned and hurried into his bathroom before he changed his mind. He could hear Callisto laughing as she headed to the second bathroom. Looking down at his aching member, Severus decided he would need a cold shower since Callisto was a little tease.

******(Hogwarts – Teacher's Lounge – 9:00 AM)**

The teacher's lounge was rather full with Minerva sitting at the head of the small table, Remus and Tonks sitting to her right, Severus and Callisto to her left and Kingsley sat facing her. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were sitting on the only couch while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a couple of chairs. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap while Hermione was perched on Ron's. Molly and Arthur sitting on the love seat as the rest, Fred, George, Bill and Fluer, stood.

"I would like to start this meeting with a Congratulations in being a free man, Severus." Kingsley said handing the paper of his Heroic role in the demise of Voldemort. "Along with the Malfoy family." He held out the papers as Dobby popped in and walked over, handing them to Lucius. "Even though we know you were on the dark lords side, the minister was rather surprised that it was Draco and Narcissa that helped Harry towards the end."

"I couldn't let the boy be killed." Narcissa whispered holding the papers that said she was a free witch along with her husband and son. "He protected Draco when Goyle started that damn spell." She shook her head.

Kingsley nodded with a smile as he turned his eyes to Minerva. "I would also like to ask if you would become the Headmistress of Hogwarts?"

"I would love to but I fear I will be retiring soon." Minerva said as her eyes scanned the group. "This battle has showed me that I need to travel a small time. Albus' picture is also coming that way I can have at least his memory."

"That is fine but who will be the head of Hogwarts?" Molly asked looking around.

"Why don't you allow Severus to be headmaster?" Callisto popped up as she looked to Kingsley. "The only reason he was Headmaster before was because of the fact Voldemort wanted him to."

"He sure would keep the kids in line." Ron shuttered as he glanced towards his ex potion's professor. "I still 'ave nightmares of his classes."

Severus smirked as his eyes went to Ron. "That was the point, Mr. Weaseley." Callisto hit him in the side. "I needed you to remember your time with me even if it wasn't pleasant."

"I also have some other business to attend to." Kingsley cleared his throat pulling out five scrolls with red and green ribbons. "This is for Harry Potter, Ginevra and Ronald Weaseley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. You are no longer students of Hogwarts. The skills you showed during the war showed just how much you truly learned more then Hogwarts could have taught."

"Oh Ginny! Ron!" Molly cooed as she went to her daughter. "You both have made me a very proud mother." She kissed each of their cheeks before Arthur grabbed Ron and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you both." Arthur smiled kissing and hugging Ginny. "I'm also proud of you Hermione and Harry." He turned hugging the both of them.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered wiping her eyes. "It means a lot to me." Her head was lying on Ron's shoulder.

Minerva looked to Hermione, "Have you decided if you want to reverse the spell you used on your parents?" She knew of the reason Hermione Obliviated her mother and father. "Any of us would love to help you search."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up. "But my parents never did like the fact I could do magic. They wanted me to graduate from Hogwarts then get a career in the Muggle world." She shook her head as Ron's arms tightened around her waist. "I will always love them but now they can do what they've always wanted. To Travel. It's the best thing I can give them now that the war is over." Tears fell down her cheek as Hermione sat on Ron's lap.

"It's ok, Hermione." Ginny retch over and layed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We're still with you." The red head squeezed her friends shoulder.

"Ms. Weaseley is correct." Severus decided to speak up. "We are your family now, Ms. Granger." He had to brace himself as Hermione rushed over and almost knocked him over when she grabbed him, pulling him into a bear hug.

Everyone in the room started to laugh at Hermione held onto the Potion's master of Hogwarts. Severus couldn't believe what this young woman was doing but patted her back a few times before he tried to remove her. Callisto finally took pity on the man she loved and pried Hermione off Severus, handing her back over to Ron. Everyone knew that Hermione was very emotional about missing her family and what Severus said meant the world to the girl, whether he meant to do so or not was up to him. Swallowing hard, Severus turned to Callisto and knelt on one knee. He had practiced this up until they entered the school. The woman gasped as Callisto just stood there looking at him as if he lost his bloody mind. The men smirked as Severus pulled out a black velvet box.

"Callisto," He started. "When I lost you all those years ago, I felt as if part of my soul left with you. I did everything I could to find you but only when I did, did I find you were out of my reach." Callisto had tears in her eyes. "Then you appeared beside Harry and I knew then and there I would finally have a second chance if only I could help destroy the one thing that was a threat to you." Severus let go of Callisto's hand, opening the box and pulled out an extremely old wedding band with the infinite symbol engraved on the top.

"Oh my." Minerva gasped seeing the ring.

Severus' eyes snapped to Minerva's telling her to keep quiet. She just nodded as he swallowed and turned his eyes back to Callisto. As he slipped on the ring that was his great great great grandmothers, Severus Snape asked Callisto Riddle, the most important question he could think of.

"Callisto Crux Riddle, will you marry me and make me the happiest wizard in the world?" Severus couldn't help but hold his breathe as Callisto looked down at the ring then up into his eyes.

Everyone held their breathe as Callisto looked at the ring. She could tell that it was rather precious because of the way Severus held it. Seeing the infinite symbol caused tears to come to her eyes because of the meaning. Severus wished to be with her even after death. Looking into his eyes, Callisto could see the worried look reflecting back at her. She couldn't help but smile and nod as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The cheers were drowned out because of the kiss and feeling behind it. Severus and Callisto were lost in their own little world.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok here is the next to the last chapter! The Epilogue will be next. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. I thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed. You all are the ones who keep me continuing my writing. So I bow to you. Til the Epilogue, keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – ****I want to thank all my readers for reading and reviewing on this story. The next story for Harry Potter I will be writing is one I haven't read yet. Of course, I haven't read all of the Severus/OC fanfics. LOL! I Hope that you will read my new story once it's up. Til then keep reading! Now onto the LAST CHAPTER! YEAH!**

******Note:**

_Personal Thoughts_

_-Sorting Hat's Speech-_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(The Burrows, 3 Mths Later – Ginny's Bed Room – 10:00 AM)**

Callisto stood in front of a full length mirror as she waited on Minerva. The elder witch was going to be walking her down the isle while Albus' portrait would be doing the ceremony while Kingsley did the motions for the dead wizard. Hermione and Ginny were her maid of honors because she couldn't pick just one. Severus picked Lucius to be his best man while Harry and Ron stood beside Lucius. Narcissa, Molly and Tonks did wonderfully on planning the wedding.

"Calli?" Molly called through the door.

Callisto turned and looked at the door. "Yes?" She could feel her stomach churning which was because she had just found out she was pregnant. "You can come in."

Molly opened the door and hurried inside, as she had a wide smile on her face. "Oh my, don't you look beautiful." She had to wipe a few stray tears that decided to fall. "Severus wont know what hit him when he sees you."

"Thanks..." Callisto was about to say something else when her stomach decided to protest.

Holding her mouth, Callisto rushed to the bathroom and emptied her empty stomach of the acid. Molly was standing by the door with a knowing look on her face. As soon as Callisto was finished emptying her empty stomach, she hurried to the sink to wash out her mouth. She didn't need to look at Molly to know the older witch had a look on her face that said she knew why Callisto was getting sick. Once she was done, Callisto walked over and sat down gently on the toilet lid.

"How far along?" Molly said as Callisto sat down. "You cant be that far since you're not even showin."

Callisto blushed as she waved her hand, a small bump appeared in front of the dress she was wearing. "A few months." She rubbed the small bump gently. "I haven't told Severus yet. I was waiting for after the ceremony." Callisto waved her hand again causing the bump to disappear.

"Well he sure will be surprised." Molly chuckled as she pulled out her wand. "I have something that may help with the nausea." She closed her eyes and waved her wand. "Accio nausea potion."

In a flash, a blue potion appeared in Molly's hands and then she held it out to Callisto after she put her wand away. Callisto took it quickly and downed the potion with a grimace. She couldn't believe that all the potions tasted like shit. Shivering, she handed the vile back to Molly who tossed it in the trash beside the toilet. Molly helped her to stand as there was a knock on the bedroom door. She smiled and helped Callisto out of the bathroom and into the bedroom then headed to the door to allow Minerva to come in.

"You are beautiful, Callisto." Minerva gushed as she walked over and hugged the young witch. "You know the reason I'm here. They're all waiting on you dear." She pulled back and held out her arm for Callisto.

Callisto nodded as she turned her eyes to Molly. "Thanks for the potion." Molly just winked. "I don't think I could have done this without it."

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked frowning as they made the way to the door. "I do have to admit you look a little green."

"Just nauseated." Molly waved her hand sending a wink to Callisto that Minerva didn't see. "I think she had the wedding jitters."

Minerva frowned but nodded anyway. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road then." She cut her eyes to Callisto. "I do believe that Severus is rather nervous as well. He still feels as though you are going to run away before you make it to the alter."

Callisto sighed as she walked down the stairs with Molly behind her holding her train. "He still has some hang ups but once this is over with, I know Severus will finally understand I wont leave him."

"I know you wont." Minerva stopped before the reached the front door of the Burrows. "Are you ready? I can hear the music playing in the tent."

Callisto nodded as she allowed Minerva to walk out her out of the front door and towards the small tent that was set up for the wedding. Banners of green, gold and black were streamed around the outside of the tent and then flowed towards the opening. Her palms started to sweat as she felt her nerves start to act up. Callisto couldn't help but be grateful for the nausea potion Molly gave her because she knew if she hadn't taken the potion she would have spilled what little guts she has left. Fred and George were at the entrance to the tent with smirks on their face. Callisto couldn't help but worry as they opened the flap to the aisle.

As soon as she walked through the opening with Minerva and Molly behind her fixing her train, Callisto felt a lump form in her throat. She took in the small little details and the way the place was dressed up. Red, Black and Green streamers were also decorating the tent and chairs. Anything that was still has some kind of decoration. Yet no matter how beautiful the tent was, Callisto's eyes were locked on the Wizard standing in front of Kingsley and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Minerva had tears in her eyes as she walked Callisto down the aisle and towards her new husband to be. Severus was standing with his eyes locked on Callisto's form as he held his breathe.

Lucius chuckled to his side as the others in the audience laughed lightly at the feared Potions Master's expression. His eyes were practically bugged out of his head as he stared at his bride to be. Even with his black tux and green undershirt, Severus felt under dressed when Callisto walked through the tent's entrance. It wasn't until Minerva took his hand and placed Callisto's in his that he realized she was truly marrying him. Hand in hand, Severus and Callisto turned towards 'Albus' and Kingsley. Minerva stood beside Hermione and Ginny as part of her bridal party.

"Please be seated." Albus' picture spoke loudly for being just a picture of the deceased wizard. "I am proud to be the one who is joining these two, even if I am dead." This caused a laugh to go through the audience. "Kingsley will you get the cord of binding."

Kingsley nodded with a bright smile on his face as he retrieved the black binding cord and tied it around Callisto's and Severus' joined hands. They were facing each other but their eyes were looking towards Albus. Once Kingsley was done, he stepped back and allowed Albus to finish the process. Albus stood up in his frame and held his hands up as a wide grin spread across his face.

"With the magic of old times," He started as the wind began to pick up. "I bind thee to each other in marriage." A bright red cord joined the black. "To always be faithful to one another in all things," Another cord, Green, joined the red and black that was wrapped around their hands. "Trust and Devotion," This time a golden cord appeared. "shall always be in the forefront of thy minds." He clapped his hands causing another cord to appear yet this one was silver with white woven in. "Love holding and binding until the end of time."

As soon as Albus was done, the cords faded after pulsing once then the black cord disappeared as well. Callisto gasped as she ended up leaning against Severus, as she felt her strength leave her. Severus tightened his grip as he summoned an extra chair and helped Callisto to sit down. Molly was at her side with a damp rag wiping her forehead. Kingsley frowned as Albus smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, as he sat on the chair in the picture with him.

"Callisto?" Severus sounded rather worried as he knelt before his new wife.

Callisto smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine." She told him trying to stand but Severus wasn't having it. "Severus, please? I'm truly fine, I just got a little dizzy."

"No," Severus shook his head. "You shouldn't stumbled like that. I want..."

Callisto knew that she couldn't keep her secret a secret any longer. "Severus, I'm only pregnant." She sighed dramatically. "I knew that would happen after the ceremony thus the reason I grabbed..."

"What?" Severus asked as the others around Callisto looked rather shocked. "You're preg...preg..."

"Pregnant." Callisto said slowly as she chuckled while nodding. "Yes, Severus Snape, you are going to be a father." She grabbed his hand, while canceling the glamor charm, and showed her new husband that she was telling him the truth.

Severus stared at his hand that layed on Callisto's small protruding stomach. When something hit his hand, his eyes widen as they met Callisto's. She just smiled and nodded as if reading his mind. His eyes went back to her stomach as he rubbed her stomach. Severus still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

"Alright, Alright." Fred pushed his way through.

George was right beside him. "Can we get back ta the weddin'?"

Both of them were staring at Severus and Callisto. Everyone chuckled as they parted allowing Severus to take his wife onto the dance floor. Minerva sat beside Albus picture with a bright smile on her face. Things were finally starting to get back to normal. Cutting her eyes to Albus, she noticed the old wizard smiling rather happily.

"You'll awful happy, ya old coot." Minerva whispered as she looked to the picture.

"Why shouldn't I be my dear Minerva?" Albus smiled as he sat in the chair in his picture. "We won the war, I saw my two favorite people get married and you and I will be going on a trip once the school year gets underway."

Minerva chuckled as she smiled. "Yes we will." Her eyes went to Severus and Callisto. "I'm just happy that he's finally happy."

"Yes, indeed." Albus nodded looking over his half-moon glasses. "Yes, indeed."

******(5 Mths Later, Oct. 17, 2001 – Hogwarts, Great Hall – 8:00 AM)**

Minerva sat in the Headmistress seat as the students, new and old, file into the new and improved Hogwarts. As soon as they older students found their tables for their houses, Minerva stood and headed towards the stool where the Sorting hat was located. It took Minerva little over one hour to finally get through the entire first years. Sending the Hat back to the headmaster's office, Minerva accio'd the podium from the side of the room. Clearing her voice, she waited til the room settled down before she started speaking to the old and new students of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to the New School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva spoke up causing the tables to quiet down. "There are a few rules I would like to remind those who need it. The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. Going into this area will lead with Suspension of the school and a failing grade for the year." There was quiet whispers through out the hall. "Also I would like to welcome some of the older students that decided to come back and work at the school they grew to love." Minerva clapped as Ron Weaseley, Hermione Granger-Weaseley and Ginny Weaseley stood beside Callisto. "Ronald will be taking over for Madam Hooch since she decided after the war to retire. Hermione shall be taking over as the Transformation class for myself and Ginevra Weaseley shall be taking over Muggle studies."

There were claps and shouts for the older students. Minerva chuckled as she clapped her hands to calm the children down. She could see those who went to school with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginevra were very excited to have their friends teaching them. Holding up her hands, Minerva waited til the students calmed down before she continued.

"I would also like to welcome Severus Snape back to Hogwarts as the DADA teacher until after the summer break." There were boos as well as cat calls causing Severus to narrow his eyes at the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, who were causing the ruckus. "Also Mrs. Grimm-Snape will be teaching Potions." She waited a few minutes before she continued. "Most of you have heard that I am retiring after the first half of the year but do not fear I shall stop by once in a while to see how the teachers are doing." There was a chuckle that rang throughout the hall. "Now, I would also like to tell you that, since I am going to retire, Severus Snape will be the headmaster once I leave. It will also mean you will get a new DADA teacher in the middle of the year yet I believe you already know, Professor Lupin." Minerva motioned to Remus who sat on the other side of Ron, then turned back to the students. "Now, let the first feast begin!"

With a clap of her hands, food appeared on the tables causing the first years to gasp. The newer teachers chuckled because of the fact they also did that when they first saw it. Ron nudged his wife in the ribs earning a poke back. Ginny shook her head as she glanced down towards Callisto who was sitting next to Snape. She couldn't believe that the most feared teacher was a pussy wiped male, but only around his wife. Even Ginny had to admit that Callisto was rather scary when she was pissed. Hermione followed her gaze and smiled along with Ron. Even Remus chuckled seeing Severus wince when Callisto slapped him then got up and stalked out of the room. Hermione could only guess what Severus said as she excused herself and followed Callisto out of the hall with Ginny hot on her tail.

Hermione was shocked that Callisto had made it back to the dungeons in record time since she was 8 months along in her pregnancy. Ginny finally caught up with her as she was getting ready to open the door when they heard glass breaking on the other side. Both young women stiffened because they knew that Callisto was rather violent during pregnancy. Ginny pushed Hermione who finally opened the door just in time for them to see Callisto wave her wand to clean the place up. Hermione and Ginny were rather shocked at what they saw before the mess vanished. Desk were turned over, glass viles were shattered all over the floor and different color substances were running down the wall. Hermione shivered as she walked towards the now crying pregnant woman that was sitting behind her desk. Ginny walked behind her in case Callisto went on another rampage.

"Calli?" Hermione whispered as she neared the older witch. "Are you ok?"

Callisto sniffed but nodded as she wiped her eyes fiercely. "Yes, Severus is trying to tell me to wait until the baby is born before I take over teaching potions." She shook her head. "I understand he's worried but with Madam Pomfrey close, I don't have a fear that if something should happen we wouldn't make it. He's acting like it's the dark ages when women died in child birth."

"He's just worried." Ginny offered as she stood beside Hermione.

Callisto sighed and nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know he's worried but its not like there is any danger around." She looked at Hermione and Ginny with red puffy eyes. "If my brother or nephew was still around I would understand him being worried but there is nothing wrong with me and Poppy says that working will help."

"Don't worry to much." Hermione patted the woman on the shoulder. "Class is about to start and you don't want your students seeing you with red puffy eyes on the first day, do you?" She smirked as Callisto shook her head.

"Things will work out." Ginny told her as she headed towards the door. "Of course if he's still acting like an ass, cut him off for a month after you're healed and he might change his tune." She laughed as she exited the class room.

Hermione just shook her head as her eyes went to Callisto. "I sometimes feel sorry for Harry." She smirked biting her lip. "Ginny can be a handful sometimes."

"Don't we know it." Callisto chuckled as she waved her hand and used a wordless wandless spell to make herself presentable. "I better get things ready for the children." She stood looking around. "Sometimes I wish Severus was here to help but Minerva asked him to take over DADA since Lupin was wanting to spend time with Teddy and Tonks."

Hermione headed towards the door with Callisto beside her. "You better be happy since after the Minerva retires you'll have Severus hounding you when ever he can since being the Headmaster is not as much work as others believe." She winked as she stopped in front of the open door. "Just make sure you live up to Severus' Potions Professor reputation. He was rather scary."

"I'll do my best." Callisto chuckled rubbing her stomach. "Of course can you be scared of a pregnant woman?" Hermione raised her eyes and looked at her.

"If its you I can." Hermione rushed out of the room before Callisto had a time to fire back at the remark.

Callisto laughed softly as she shook her head as she headed back to her desk. The small pain in her back seemed to grow worse and worse as the time went by since she had her small fit because of her and Severus argument. Shaking her head, Callisto decided to wait it out because if she wasn't in labor, Severus would make sure she stayed in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy and that was something she don't think she could handle. When the sound of foot falls sounded in the hallway, she smiled knowing that the first years were on their way to her class room. No she wasn't going to be as hard as Severus yet she wouldn't allow any of them to try to steamroll over her. Callisto was sitting behind her desk when the first group of students came in through the door slowly.

"Please come in and take a seat." Callisto called out causing a couple of the students to jump while the others scurried to their seats. "We shall begin when the other students have arrived. Until then you may read or work on homework."

She watched the students either sit quietly or pull out a book. Callisto knew that they wouldn't have any homework as of yet but she would make sure that her class was one of them that did have homework. Slowly the rest of the students trickled in just before the final bell was rung. As soon as the bell rung, the class room door slammed by itself causing the students to jump and cut their eyes towards the door. Callisto just smiled as she made her way around to stand in front of her desk.

"First I am going to tell you the ground rules." Her eyes scanned the group. "There will be no silly wand waving in this classroom, no eating or drinking. I don't need your food or drink to be mixed into any potions we may make." She waited a few moments. "As you noticed, the door of this class room will automatically shut when the final warning bell is rung. If you are late to class, I will be outside awaiting when you do arrive. You will receive a detention or house points taken away depending on if you needed to stay after class."

A young girl raised her hand, Callisto could see Slytherin colors. "Yes, Ms..."

"Tanya Hallow." The girl flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "Is it true that you're married to the old potions professor? Ya know the spy?" Tanya's eyes were glassy with curiosity.

Citrine nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest, she knew this would be coming. "Alright, I was going to have you write an essay about what you know about potions but I shall leave that for next time." She accio'd a chair and sat down, the back pains were getting worse. "This is the one and only time I will answer any questions you may have about what happened before you arrived but be aware it wasn't a pretty time."

"Is it true that Professor was a Spy for the Order?" A boy from Gryffindor spoke up. "The names Gerald Hops."

Callisto smiled. "Well Mr. Hops, yes it is true that Professor Snape was a spy for the order yet he did many of things in the name of his position that caused him many of nightmares." She fought back he urge to cringe at some of the memories that floated through her mind. "During the First War if Voldemort, I was the spy for the order because Professor had yet to join either side."

"Are you really Voldemort's sister?" A young Ravenclaw asked in a hushed tone. "I read it in the book Hogwarts: The True History."

_Reminder: Kill Hermione for rewriting that damned book. _"Yes that is correct." Callisto sighed as she tried to keep calm. "However, when Tom killed our parents in front of me, I couldn't stand to look at him which caused him to give me this." She pointed to the scar over her eye.

"Why don't you use a glamor charm to hide it?" Callisto knew this young girl, Ayia Malfoy. Draco's younger cousin. "I mean what if Sev...Professor Snape don't like you looking like some kind of freak."

_She's a lot like Bellatrix,_ Callisto decided as she glared at the young girl. "50 Points from Slytherin for being extremely rude to your professor." She saw the girls eyes widen when young Ayia realized they weren't in her home. "And detention with Professor Snape from DADA. He would like to hear what you just said as well."

Ayia bowed her head but Callisto knew it was only an act. Her eyes moved around the room only to see that most of the girls were shaking their heads in disappointment. Callisto knew that she needed to nip this in the butt or Ayia would caused a lot of trouble in her class. Narcissa was rather easy on the girl since her parents were killed but she didn't believe it gave Ayia a reason to be such a way.

"As for the reason I do not wear a concealment charm is because I received this fighting a war you were to young to know about at the time." Callisto narrowed her eyes to the young Malfoy girl, who actually looked ashamed. "It helps remind me that freedom may be free for some but the ones that receive it free is because of those who gave their lives to fight for that freedom." Callisto clenched her teeth as a sharp pain hit her causing her to sit in the chair quickly.

"Professor Crux?" Tanya asked as her and Gerald arrived to her side. "Are you...OH MY GOD!"

Callisto didn't have to ask as she felt a warm flood run down her legs and pool at her feet. She cut her eyes to Ayia who stared at her with wide frightened eyes. Callisto could tell that her students didn't know what to do thus she needed to keep a cool head in this.

"Ayia, I need you to go get your Uncle Severus for me, please." She gritted out through her teeth. "Tell him he's needed NOW." Ayia didn't waste anytime as she darted out the door of the class room. "Gerald, I need you and another student to get the Headmistress and Madam Pomfrey."

"Mrs. Crux what should I do?" Tanya whispered horrified as she held her professor's hand.

Callisto was breathing deeply as she noticed her other students were also gone, leaving just the two of them. "Help me onto the floor." She told the young first year. "I then need you to just hold my hand."

Tanya nodded as her eyes darted towards the door then back to her teacher. It wasn't a few minutes later that Severus rushed into the room and darted to Callisto's side. Ayia was beside him with fearful eyes. She was completely shaken as she realized that her attitude towards Callisto could have caused this. Before she knew it, Ayia was in her older cousin's arms as Draco arrived with Minerva and Poppy.

"We need ta get her to the hospital room." Severus spoke up as Tanya moved out of the way for him to kneel beside his pregnant wife.

Callisto shook her head vigorous as she gritted her teeth, eyes clenched tight as her hand gripped his in a death grip. "No...to late...coming." She panted as the pain passed. "Poppy!"

"Coming child." Poppy pushed everyone out of the way. "It seems we're goin' to do this here." Her eyes raised to Callisto's after she checked her. "You're fully dilated. If no one else wants ta be here, I suggest ya leave." Her eyes scanned the almost empty room only to find that Draco, Minerva and Remus were standing there. The students had moved out of the class room, shutting the door behind them.

Severus felt fear in his chest. "Do you mean that my wife must have our child in the middle of a deserted class room?" He narrowed his eyes at the mediwitch.

"Yes, Severus," Poppy snapped at him as she motioned for Minerva to come over. "I need you and Severus to hold her feet. The child's coming whether we're ready or not." She ordered them as she waved her wand to do some checks.

Callisto gritted her teeth as she felt someone slip behind her, she could faintly smell a woodsy scent and knew that Lupin had moved behind her to help her sit up. Severus narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything because there was no way in hell that Lupin or Draco was going to hold his wives foot while she gave birth to their child. Neither of them wanted to know but he couldn't help but feel as though he was going to have a son. When Callisto screamed bloody murder, Severus snapped his eyes to her as he heard Poppy urge her to push.

"Push, dear." Poppy calmly told her. "His head's almost out."

Callisto gritted her teeth as she shot a death glare towards the man who did this. "If I had my wand, I would hex...SHIT!" She felt another contraction hit and started pushing. "your balls off it ya do this again." She spat as she leaned back against Lupin.

Severus just swallowed his reply and glanced towards Poppy. She was waving her wand to get rid of the blood as soon as it came out. He could tell that she wasn't worried because of her practiced movements. If she started to shake then he would be worried but as of right now, nothing seemed to be the matter. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see his godson standing there with the look of horror on his face. Severus knew then that Draco wouldn't be rushing into anything anytime soon. Not after seeing what Callisto was going through.

"Ok, Callisto." Poppy called her attention. "One more big push and he should just slip right out." She winked as Severus blinked a few times.

Callisto nodded as Severus waved his wand to cool the air around her. He could tell she was utterly exhausted but she needed to do this. Lupin held her hands as she bore down once more pushing with everything she had along with emitting a cross between yell and scream. The sound echoed through out the halls followed by a babies cry. Callisto collapsed against Lupin as she felt her son being taken away to be cleaned. Severus and Minerva made sure she was alright as Poppy checked the baby. Draco was standing next to Poppy and stared down at the small baby lying on the desk. He couldn't believe something that...small...big...came out of a woman. Shaking his head, he turned his eyes towards Callisto.

"How is he Poppy?" Severus called as Minerva ushered the men out of the room. Lupin and Draco hurried out because they knew that Callisto needed to be changed.

"You're son is fine and healthy." Poppy said as she turned with a blue wrapped bundle. "Why don't you carry Mumma while I bring little one along. They both need ta rest for the rest of the day. Lupin can take over the DADA class now while you take over the potions class until Callisto is feelin' better."

"Minerva?" Severus turned his eyes to the Headmistress. "If I know Callisto she'll want to get back to work as soon as possible."

Minerva chuckled and shook her head. "She's to be on bed rest for at least a week." She smiled softly at the man she watched grow. "I also believe you and her deserve to have some time to get to know your son. Now off with you, I'll tell everyone the good news."

Severus had Callisto, who was sleeping and cleaned, in his arms and stepped towards the fireplace. Minerva threw some floo powder in as he called out the destination. Severus stepped through first followed by Poppy and their son. Minerva kissed the boy on his forehead and nodded to the mediwitch. It had been centuries since a child was born in Hogwarts school walls.

******(11 Years Later, Oct. 17, 2012 – Hogwarts, Great Hall – 8:00 AM)**

The enchanted ceiling flickered to life as the first years started to pour into the Great Hall. The older students were already sitting in their seats awaiting for their new housemates. Callisto looked around at the first years and smiled when she saw her son walk into the room. His black hair and black eyes were exactly like his father yet his features had taken after her. Crux was curled on the table next to Callisto as she sat beside Hermione. Severus was standing in the center of the room with the sorting hat in his hand while a list of the first years names was in his other.

"Nervous about what house Sebastian will be placed in?" Hermione whispered as her eyes darted towards the first student that was called.

Callisto shook her head. "As long as he's not in Hufferpuff." She chuckled when the student that was on the stool with the hat was indeed a Hufferpuff. "I think Severus and I can deal with it."

"I can understand that." Hermione said as Severus smiled before he called the next name on the list in his hand.

"Sebastian Snape." Severus called his son forward and nodded as the boy walked with his head held up high.

Callisto held her breathe as Sebastian walked forward and took a seat on the stool. Severus placed the hat on top of his head causing the hat to jump slightly. Everyone held their breathe as the hat started to speak about the boy.

_-You are much like your father, sly and able to blend in anywhere, yet you have your mothers loyalty and courage. You also have your parents brains.- _The hat stopped for a few minutes. _-It seems you would be great in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Yet it is your decision, where do you wish to go, young Snape?-_

Sebastian looked to his mother then turned his eyes to his father. "Um..."

_-Hmmm, you don't seem to know.-_ The hat thought for a moment. _-Then I guess I'll have to place you in Slytherin!-_

Sebastian sighed and relaxed because he truly didn't know which house he would be good in. Severus smiled proudly as he removed the hat. The Slytherin table started to cheer as the others kept quiet. Minerva also stood to the side as she watched the proceedings of the first years. It was true she was retired but she kept coming back to make sure that her and Albus school was indeed still standing.

Everyone in the room finally would be able to get their happy ever after.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. I am also working on another Harry Potter story but I just can't seem to get it right as of yet. Til the next story I write, keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**

******_Fin_**


End file.
